Hollyleaf's promise (Book one)
by Zapberry-ies
Summary: Dark and twisted cats are always around the corner. Now they're threatening existence of the Clans by the lake. But when Clans have their paws full, who will come to the rescue? Sent straight from Starclan, we join Hollyleaf and the stories of her new clanmates as they fight the darkness ahead. But time is little and the bloody battles ahead may just be the first few of many...
1. Prologue

**The curtains unfold and reveal two she-cats sitting on bean bags, one a pink and red bean bag and the other a silver and black. The crowd goes wild as a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a gray-flecked Tom join them on stage and sit on two other bean bags at the corner of the stage. The tabby sits on a blood red one with black stripes and the other on a silver and dark blue.**

 **Ashur:** Welcome everyone young and old, kits, and elders to the prologue of... drumroll, please!

 **"Drumroll"**

 **Everyone:** Hollyleaf's story!

 **Moonshine:** As you know when we were looking for OCs in the first chapter there was a huge fight that led us all to the hospital but we are back and better than ever!

 **Ivy:** Except for Hawkfrost...

 **Tigerstar sniffs.**

 **Ashfur:** Sadly, he somehow fell off the stage while fighting with Holly and he was rushed to the hospital so... he won't be here for a while.

 **Tigerstar starts crying loudly.**

 **Ivy:** Loser...

 **Ashfur:** Hey, remember the contract.

 **Ivy rolls her eyes.**

 **Ashfur:** Well let's get back to business and oh and Holly couldn't be here either as she got some pretty brutal injuries in the fight and also fell off the stage with Hawkfrost **laughs** Yeah it's not like it was planned.

 **Guilty, Moonshine shrinks lower in her seat.**

 **Ivy:** Yeah it's because of you, Moonshine! I had to tear you of Holly.

 **Ashfur clears his throat loudly but the she-cats continue bickering.**

 **Ivy:** By the way, why did you have to write such a long prologue anyway Moonshine?

 **Moonshine:** It wasn't just me!

 **Ivy:** You're the director it's your choice how long you want it to be!

 **Ashfur clears throat again and this time when both she-cats don't stop bickering he whistles at Tigerstar and Tigerstar points a long shiny sharpened knife at them. The she-cats see it and cautiously settle down back in the seats.**

 **Ashfur:** Listen up! I know this prologue is very long but we wanted you to understand why Hollyleaf was doing this and this also explains the name Hollyleaf promise.

 **Ivy:** I guess so, anyway Tigerstar and Hawkfrost will be our body guards for the book, and I, Holly, and Moonshine are your hosts and Ashfur handle everything backstage basically so I'm the manager anyway let's start the prologue now!

 **Both toms hurry of the stage and the lights dim.**

* * *

I padded through the forest, the large looming pine trees casting shadows down on her that hid my night black pelt, there was a slight breeze in the air that stirred the bracken and ferns on the forest floor. I could hear mice dart through the undergrowth for shelter as I walked by but I didn't really care. There were several flowers appearing here and there occasionally, other than trees there were several thorn bushes, weeds and roots and the ground was very muddy but the scent of all sorts of prey filled my nose and I licked my lips as the delicious aroma surrounded me but I wasn't here for hunting. I didn't even know where I was going until I heard the waves of a nearby stream and realized I was near Riverclan's part of Starclan.

The water shone brightly as I gazed at the water flowing steadily, this stream was not nearly as big as the river that ran through Starclan. I padded through the slimy reeds that led to several rocks good for lying in the sun. I sat down on the smooth, burning hot rocks that bordered the stream and relished the sun shining down on my pelt, which was far better than those dark shadows. I could see tiny minnows flowing through the water of the stream but I resisted the temptation to catch one. I sniffed the air and was hoping the scent of pines and the salty scent of the river would make all my worries disappear but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

I sighed and continued staring at the water with a troubled expression but all I saw was a pure black she-cat with emerald green eyes staring back at me until I heard the rustling of the reeds on one side of the stream.

' _I can't believe someone found me so quickly!'_ I thought. I quickly ducked down, trying to act as though I was sunbathing but it was too late as out stepped a light brown tabby she-cat, whose pelt shone golden in the bright sunlight and was littered with millions of stars.

She giggled quietly, "Hollyleaf, stop trying to act like your sunbathing I saw you anyway." She took a spot next to me and exclaimed, "Hollyleaf, what's up! Are you okay?"

I cracked open one eye and yawned sleepily, "In case you didn't notice I was trying to relax. That is until you started stomping half way through the forest to get here!" I lied and I curled my fluffy tail around myself, refusing to get up.

"Come on give it a rest or is this part of your weird 'I will stare at the stream' phase or are you just trying to catch a fish? Because if you do want to I can take you to my Riverclan friends, Primrosepaw and Feathertail and we could go learn how to fish, it will be s-" Honeyfern continued on, chattering like a sparrow.

I flicked my tail in annoyance and buried my head in my soft tail as I stopped listening to Honeyfern's pointless ranting.

"-Oh and I heard Hazeltail was going to come soon."

My head snapped up upon hearing that. "That's not a good thing Honeyfern," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we'll have more company and it would be easier trying to drown you in a stream, oh, speaking of streams Bluestar wants you."

My mouth dropped open and I stared in Honeyfern in annoyance and surprise. "Why did you not tell me this earlier instead of talking about streams or whatever!" I yelled at her.

"You never told me to stop. "Was her only reply as with a flick of her tail she cheerfully bounced through the reeds and back out through the forest. "Come on Bluestar is waiting at Starclan's side of Moonpool, follow me!" She called.

I got up and groaned but followed Honeyfern through the forest anyway and we left the stream and started walking the opposite direction from which I had come from. The leaves crunched under my paws as I trudged gloomily beside Honeyfern.

"Why so sad?" Honeyfern asked curiously as she led the way, her paws wet with mud from probably searching for me.

"Um..." I started but then looked away, "I wished I had lived longer." I could feel Honeyfern glance at me in concern.

"Most of us do but I'm guessing you probably wanted a little more time to make things right with your family and Thunderclan," She looked away, "And Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw have already forgiven you." She reminded with a kind smile.

My ear twitched. ' _Honeyfern could be really annoying but she had a heart of gold'_ I thought. "You could say that." I stated, bluntly. I could feel my fur get tangled up as we rounded some thorn bushes.

"Well, you've got me and Molepaw and maybe your brothers will come soon." She comforted but then a mischievous grin spread across her face, "Oh, I think I heard someone looking for you." She teased, trying to lighten my mood.

"Why?" I questioned, "Almost everyone around here knows me and sees me a lot, Why would one specific cat look for me?"

"Well," She continued, her smile enlarging slowly, "I think his name was um flat leaf, no um frog leafy, oh, I think it was Fallen leaves..." As she finished she searched my face as if she tried to read my emotions.

I scoffed, "Fallen leaves huh, Well yeah, we are good friends." But the name sent a shiver down my spine and I could feel the tips of my ears heating up as memories flashed through my mind faster than any Windclan cat could run.

I sighed as Honeyfern let out a loud giggle "But do you like-like him." She pressed, her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she bounced around waiting for my answer. **(aww this reminds me of when I was in 2nd grade and my friends would ask me if I liked someone...)**

I almost tripped on a stray root as I heard her question but now that I think about it, Do I really like-like Fallen leaves? ' _I did feel kind of different around him in my last days of living in that tunnel_.'

"Um…" I started but thankfully didn't have to finish as I felt long strands of heather brush my legs and I realized we had left the forest and had arrived at the place Bluestar told us to meet at.

"Well, we're here." She said as she walked towards a small open field surrounded by many birch trees, there were clumps of heather here and there, the grass shone in the sun and there were Gorse bushes protecting the sides of the clearing and the best part of the whole clearing: Starclan's side of Moonpool. The pool was small but had water flowing in it was as dark as the night sky, and had the reflection of many shining stars in the pool. It was very dazzling at night time especially, and the edges of the pool were covered in hard smooth, stone and ferns littering the back of the pool.

The pool was small but had waters flowing in it as dark as the night sky, and had the reflection of many stars shining in the pool, it was very dazzling at night time especially, and the edges of the pool were covered in hard smooth, stone and ferns littering the back of the pool.

As she stood at the entrance to the clearing several cat scents flooded her scenes and she saw many cats seated by gorse bushes talking to each other in hushed whispers.

"Lots of cats here." I commented casually but inside my heart was pounding, ' _What do all these cats want from me_?'

Several cats turned to look at us as we entered the clearing. Suddenly from behind the soft ferns that surrounded the Moonpool, two cats popped up from the behind them, one gray-blue she-cat with light blue eyes and a long scar down her shoulder and beside her stood a dark ginger tom with emerald green eyes and a coat like burning red fire.

As Firestar and Bluestar padded to stand near Moonpool. I gasped as I saw a group of cats get up to join Bluestar and Firestar. I glanced at the gathered cats and identified them as Redtail, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Lepordstar, Tallstar, Crookedstar, Russetfur, but a certain gray flecked pelt caught her eye, ' _Ashfur, what was he doing here?'_

I directed my attention to Firestar and noticed there were four unfamiliar cats standing by him. _'Who are they?'_ I saw cats gazing at them in awe, 'I _feel like_ I _know them….'_

I snapped my head in Honeyfern's direction and saw her awkwardly shuffling her paws, not knowing what to do under the eyes of so many cats.

But before I could say anything Bluestar's kind voice, broke Honeyfern out of her trance, "Honeyfern, you may sit over there beside the Gorse bushes." Bluestar flicked her tail to a few tail lengths away from me in between Yellowfang and Whitestorm.

Honeyfern cast me a glance as if to ask me what's going on but I simply shrugged in response before she padded over to sit beside Whitestorm, who greeted her with a warm purr.

I suddenly realized the tension flowing around the cats beside Moonpool, who were murmuring quietly and casting small glances in my direction. I ignored them and turned my gaze towards Bluestar.

Bluestar's gaze was calm and kind but her shoulders were tensed and her claws were unsheathed, "Do you know why you are here Hollyleaf? or Why all these cats are gathered here?" She questioned, her gaze searching mine.

"No," I answered, ' _Why is everyone so worried?'_ "Honeyfern didn't tell me."

I shifted my gaze and stared with interest at the four cats sitting calmly, next to Firestar. "Are you really the founders of the four clans?" I asked.

Riverstar laughed lightly, as Windstar padded towards me and stood nose to nose with me. "Yes, we are the founders of the clans." She replied, her voice layered with moons of wisdom, "But we didn't all come to talk about our, mostly my success."

I heard Thunderstar snort as Windstar said that but I turned my eyes back to Bluestar, but this time it was Firestar who spoke: "Hollyleaf, you know how Darktail attacked and drove away Skyclan from their home."

 _'_ _Darktail.'_ I thought with hatred. Darktail had attacked Skyclan and now Skyclan was spread out far from their former territory. In many moons, Darktail would finally reach the other four clans and try to destroy them soon but hopefully he would not even come close. "Yeah" I answered.

' _Where is this leading?'_

"Darktail is not the only danger…" Firestar continued with caution, the tip of his tail twitched, "There is a group of cats, who live like any other clan here."

My eyes grew wide and I couldn't comprehend his words.

 _'_ _Another clan? How is that possible!?'_ My heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"Just like us." I repeated, I swear every hair on pelt was bristling, and I could hear the quiet murmur of cats as the latest news spread through Starclan.

"Not… completely." Bluestar explained, "You see their clan is cruel, very cruel, fights break out among there clanmates each and every day and they force cats anywhere near their territory to join there clan and if they decline…Well, let's not go there. Instead of believing in Starclan they have their own version of us, Moonclan."

"Moonclan." I repeated.

Shadowstar stepped forward, "They are similar to us but they believe and encourage their ways, many cats are suffering and losing their lives because of this new clan." she added, darkly.

Windstar shivered, "Darkclan may be paying a visit to the clans, a very long visit." She growled and unsheathed her claws, "They will not touch Windclan."

"Darkclan almost matches the four clans in numbers." Firestar informed, his tail lashed in anger and he started pacing, back and forth, "Slowly they will weaken the clans, tremendously."

"If Darkclan does reach the lake…" I trailed off, the thoughts coming into my head were horrifying but a fierce wind tugged at my fur, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"If Darkclan ever does meet Darktail and his cats who knows what they could do to the clans." Redtail pointed out as the Starclan cats listened in shock and horror. Suddenly the Starclan cats watching erupted into a series of questions.

"How will we stop them?"

"Will the clans survive?"

"How will we deal with them?"

"What will happen to Starclan?"

"Will Moonclan take over?"

"Will Darkclan?"

"And what about Darktail?"

Whitestorm raised his tail for silence, but gossip still spread through the cats like a wildfire.

"Thank you Whitestorm, But It will not only be Darkclan's victory but Moonclan's too." Lepordstar hissed, running her tongue through her golden spotted fur, grooming it until it shined.

That's when I noticed Starclan wasn't as bright as it used to be, it also explained the harsh winds earlier and even my own pelt lacked its usual starriness. As if to agree a harsh wind tore through the clearing disturbing the once peaceful Heather strands and ferns, sending them flying across the clearing and ruffling my fur, sending cold shivers down my spine.

"What else do you know about Moonclan? And how long have you known?" I heard another cat accuse, I turned around to see one of my former clanmates, Mousefur.

Cats started shouting out their own accusations and questions until no one was able to be heard, the wind howled, all the voices were getting to my head as I raised my voice to the sky, to yowl loudly over the howling of wind, "Calm down, I'm sure they have a good reason why they had hidden this from us." Some cats stopped to look at me but everyone else still argued among themselves.

Firestar raised his voice too and added, "We are behaving just like Moonclan." The cats turned their gazes towards Firestar, his own gaze raking each and every cat, Firestar continued, "Why are we behaving like this in front of the clan's founders, of all cats? We do have a reason just like Hollyleaf said. Now please give us some silence so we may explain." He sat back down, several cats flattened their ears in shame, Firestar flattened his fur and his long ginger tail curled around his paws and gestured with his tail to allow Bluestar to speak once there was complete silence.

Bluestar threw Firestar a grateful glance, "I and several other leaders, medicine cats, and deputies have discussed this over time and since this was an issue even before the great battle we didn't want anyone to panic. Although, I think we have been waiting a little too long."

"You think." Russetfur snorted, from where she was sitting beside Raggedstar.

Riverstar finally spoke looking straight at me with his calm patient blue eyes, "The good news is we have a plan. We cannot send someone from the clans to prevent Darkclan from reaching the lake as they themselves are still healing and Bramblestar already has another prophecy to deal with so we have chosen a very gifted Starclan to…. Well, I wouldn't call it destroy but just to lead them away from the clans." He finished, the cats glanced at each other, confused and many were glancing at me.

 _'_ _What do I have to do with this?'_ I thought, astounded

"That someone is you Hollyleaf, " Firestar said, "You have great potential to be a leader and I trust you will achieve greatness just like your brothers, Dovewing, Ivypool and many other great leaders before you."

The words went in and out of my head several times as I tried to make sense out of the words that just flew out of Firestar mouth.

"Me!" I breathed out, "I'm supposed to take on an entire clan of warriors almost the same number as the four clans by myself?!" My voice got louder with each word, I stared at the leaders incredulously.

"Not alone," Thunderstar reassured, "You will have your own clan to stand by you and they will fight for you and their clan in- "

I cut him off with a low growl, "That's like asking me to betray Thunderclan. To turn my back on them just for the leadership of a new clan!" I growled, my fur started rising again.

"There isn't much you can do to help Thunderclan as a Starclan cat. If you do accept you will be saving all of the clan's mouse brains and so much more." Yellowfang urged, she clawed the grass under her paws to shreds in annoyance.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and licked my fur as an attempt to flatten it and I asked: "So, Will I be reincarnated like Cinderpelt?".

"Not really." Bluestar mused, "We can only send our spirits into newborn kits but we don't have the time for that or the cat you were sent into would be her own cat and not let you take control or- "

"What she means is," Shadowstar interrupted, with an annoyed twitch of her ear, "Is that instead of taking that route, we will send your spirit to the real world, over time we will use Starclan's power to strengthen you until you are fully alive and real."

"It will be tricky," Redtail added, "But possible," He turned his gaze to me, "This is your choice."

"Will I ever see Thunderclan again?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper but they heard it before they got a chance to reply I continued, "Will I ever see Leafpool, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Cinderheart… or any of my clanmates."

"Darkclan isn't manageable on its own so, for now, we will think about that." Windstar promised slowly and tilted head ever so slightly, "Do this for the five clans and even the cats suffering in Darkclan"

Another breeze shot through the clearing as I fluffed up my fur to give me a little warmth, "I don't know." I choked out.

Yellowfang looked ready to argue, Redtail looked at his paws and Whitestorm threw me an encouraging look

Lepordstar growled menacingly, "Why are we even doing this why not send a more formidable warrior than this mousebrain!"

Bluestar glared angrily at Lepordstar, "If I was in her paws I would do the exact same thing, if she does become a leader of this clan she will give her loyalty to them and them only!"

I shuffled my paws and darted my attention to the ground again, I was actually starting to like the idea, _I_ _could maybe even see Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits,_ a small smile formed on my face, _maybe I could even have kits of my own..._

I shook my head slightly and turned to look back at the others who were discussing okay more like arguing over the situation.

"You're only taking her side because your friends." Lepordstar roared and started circling Bluestar.

"That is not true she has a lot of potentials to be a leader, definitely better than you ever were." Bluestar spat, a snarl bubbling at her lips.

"She-cats calm down!" Tallstar broke in, and pushed in between the bickering she-cats, "I'm willing to try any other solution if Hollyleaf doesn't want to do it."

"I'll do it!" I proclaimed bravely, I stepped forward and gathered my emotions, "But as long as I may see Thunderclan again, maybe even just for a moment."

Riverstar lifted his tail for silence as his and turned towards me, "You took the wiser choice." he insisted.

"I hope so…" I muttered.

"Well, I suggest you say goodbye to your friends." Russetfur ordered and without another word I turned tail to say goodbye to my friends here in Starclan. I saw Honeyfern staring at me, her eyes held sadness and anger which was not usually like her, I ran over and quickly I touched my nose a goodbye to her tiny pink one.

"Do you have to go," she pleaded, "We have been having so much fun an-."

I stuffed my tail in her mouth to keep her from going on.

"Would you rather see the clans destroyed? or watch me attempt and fail to catch a fish." I hissed but my face softened when I saw my friends face fall.

"Sorry." I apologized. I hadn't wanted to hurt my friend's feelings especially before I was leaving.

"It's fine," Honeyfern beamed, and instantly the frown disappeared and a wide grin replaced her face, "Beat all of those fox-hearts and show them they can't mess with Thunderclan!"

I looked at all of my friends I had made in my time here in Starclan, some were not even alive when I was in Thunderclan. Primrosepaw, Molepaw, Silverstream, Longtail, Mousefur, Shrewpaw, and others. Feathertail and Bluestar also became my really good friends

"It's your destiny." Silverstream added, her eyes were shadowed with worry but she had a kind smile on her face.

"You could even teach your clan how to fish." Feathertail chirped as she brushed pelts with me, "And we promise to watch you from here in Starclan and we will tell you if the conditions get worse."

"Good luck, " Longtail said from where he was sitting with Mousefur, his extremely long tail curled neatly over his paws. Mousefur gave a small nod to Hollyleaf and tossed her a rare smile, normally Hollyleaf would expect her to say hope you don't die before you get there or something snappier.

"Don't expect a smile often." Mousefur snapped, ' _yup! back to normal.'_

"I should get going. "I told them and heard my friends whisper their own goodbyes and good lucks. With a sigh, I threw a content smile to my friends for the last time for a while.

But when I looked back at the leaders and medicine cats a realized with a jolt of surprise, the gray flecked Tom, Ashfur was sitting next to Yellowfang. I felt a series of different emotions bubbling in me as I saw I Yellowfang beckon me with a flick of her tail.

"Hopefully you don't die before you manage to complete the prophecy," Yellowfang snorted.

' _I knew someone would say that but I guess it was Yellowfang's turn'_ I thought with amusement.

"I believe you remember him." She stated and gestured with her tail, to the Tom sitting beside her.

"She killed me." He stated bluntly and I awkwardly looked down at my paws but he still stared at me with those emotionless, accusing green eyes.

"Hello to you to, Ashfur." I responded, trying to at least act polite but I felt the fur on my neck rise slightly.

"Try to sort things out at least." Yellowfang snapped, "I didn't drag you halfway the forest to just stand here and sulk." When we didn't react or make a move to talk to each other, Yellowfang looked between us grumpily, her tail lashing angrily, "You both have a chance to make things right and besides Ashfur will be very useful in the near future so settle things, NOW!" She added and with a huff and stalked a few paces away to clear some issues up with Firestar leaving me and Ashfur alone. Ashfur just kept staring at me so I decided to break the silence first.

"I'm sorry," I apologized hastily, "I didn't know what else to do and the truth is; when you were going to reveal the truth I thought me and my brothers would be exiled or the clans might attack us for having so many half clan cats and I just couldn't let that happen. My only choice was I had to kill you." I finished with a heavy sigh.

"You really think I could accept your apology, for killing me!?" Ashfur taunted and took a threatening step closer.

"You messed up just as much as I did and I thought you would at least I have the decency to admit that I messed up and killed you." I retorted angrily, tearing up the heather underneath my claws and sent a nasty glare Ashfur's way.

"You are only saying that because Yellowfang told you too but if you had the choice I know you would send me to the Dark forest immediately." He roared, "You're a foxheart just like the rest of your Dark forest cursed family."

"You know what I didn't want to do this at first but now I want to do something even worse" I snapped.

"Oh, really I bet you couldn't even hurt a fly or should I say a _fox!"_ **(Hollyleaf saved a fox when she was in the tunnels)** Ashfur taunted, he bunched his muscles preparing to attack.

I sighed, I was sick of this, "Look Ashfur I don't want to waste my time on this frog brained feud, what happened is in the past and now we're in Starclan, I'm tired of this going on and on, aren't you?" I sheathed my claws and stood up and calmly licked my paws to distract myself from Ashfur's suspicious glare. Most of the cats stared in our direction and I was getting fairly uncomfortable.

Finally, I looked up from washing my paws as Ashfur sighed, "Honestly I don't want to either, I will always hate Squirrelflight and wish death upon her in my sleep," my eyes widened, "But I wish to finally let go, I-I a-m, sorry." Ashfur confessed.

I released a long sigh of relief.

 _'_ _When I'm super angry I wish death upon her too sometimes...'_

"Feels good to get that out." I commented, my tail tip continuously twitching.

"Yeah, agreed it does."

"Maybe if you stayed longer we could have been friends." He added, hopefully.

"I would like that." I replied and gave a half-hearted smile and slowly padded over to Moonpool where Firestar and the others waited for me patiently.

I cast one last glance at my friends. Feathertail gave me a puzzled glance and mouthed to me "What happened?"

I gave a quick grin and mouthed back, "Forgiveness." She gave a nod and quickly murmured something in Honeyfern's ear. I rolled my eyes irritatingly as Honeyfern gave me a cheeky grin and as I passed them, I hastily whispered "Ashfur just forgave me it's not like we became mates or anything." But still sent them a goodbye smile. I shuddered as I thought of me and Ashfur as mates.

'T _hat's a terrible thought as much as I liked my new found friendship with Ashfur I would absolutely hate my life if we just became mates. Good thing Twolegs don't ship us.'_ **(I know I don't)**

I approached quicker as they started gathering around Moonpool but I stopped when I spot a very familiar pelt hidden by some clumps of ferns and Heather making it harder for me to identify the cat.

I narrowed my eyes. It was a ginger pelt with maybe some white spots and some brown flecks or maybe that was just the ferns and he had bright green eyes poking out from behind them. I thought he would call out to me, no I wanted him to call out to me and at least say goodbye so I waited a few moments and he said nothing, his eyes emotionless except for a hint of sadness.

A sigh escaped my lips and I quickly mouthed bye to him before I stepped closer towards Moonpool. I had this heartbroken pain in my heart as and I felt tears threatening to appear in my eyes.

 _'_ _Why didn't he say something, at least he could have said goodbye…'_

I quickly blinked the tears away and focused on Moonpool. My thoughts still wandered to why he didn't say anything.

 _'_ _I haven't seen him in so long I thought we had something but if he doesn't even have the guts to say goodbye so be it!'_ Another harsh wind snapped me out of my thoughts and I look towards Windstar as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hollyleaf, you can speed through the forest like any other Windclan cat, it runs through my veins and carries on through yours but make sure you know when to use this gift." She recited, ominously, usually I always knew what any prophecy would bring ever since I arrived at Starclan but now I was completely clueless, until it struck me.

"Wait... are you saying we share the same blood." I gasped in awe at Windstar.

"I am sure you are smart enough to figure that out." She claimed, and gave a wink. Behind Windstar, I saw Thunderstar give a nod of approval, that what Windstar had just said was correct.

I simply winked back and then I looked down at Moonpool, the reflection of countless stars shining back at my, its dark blue water flowing and the pool itself holding the many secrets of Starclan.

Shadowstar cleared her throat and I turned to look back up, "Before you leave know this if you ever do see the clans again do not tell them of what is to come understand?" she ordered.

I gave a nod of approval to Shadowstar and watched Firestar pad forth to sit directly in front of me. "Should we begin?" asked Firestar.

With a brief nod from Thunderstar, Firestar turned to me, "I'm glad we chose you to complete this task, you see ever since you were a kit I had been watching you and I knew that one day you may have the skills and leadership qualities to lead Thunderclan." Firestar praised, quietly.

My eyes widened and I accepted the praise with a simple nod.

"Don't overdo it Firestar." Bluestar scolded, loudly.

Behind me, I could hear cats yowling their final goodbyes and wishing me good luck.

"Good luck" Firestar said and he slowly reached his nose to touch to mine but over his shoulder I saw the same green eyes staring back at me with sadness deep in its depths but before I could say anything a shock of slight pain overtook me and all I could see was darkness.

Many images flashing in front of me, lightning fast, couldn't recognize any of them except for some. I saw two she-cats as opposite night and day. Five kits and two of them torn away from an unrecognizable gray queen. A golden she cat standing by the dark forest looking triumphantly over a gray tom. Two she-kits, one a pale ginger and the other a light brown tabby fighting mercilessly. Three siblings standing side by side in the middle of darkness. Finally, a queen dying leaving three kits by her belly and two hauntingly familiar green eyes.

* * *

 **Moonshine:** Wow, that was pretty good especially for the authors first try so can we have a round of applause for...Zapberry!

 **Crowd applauses.**

 **Moonshine:** Anyway, at the end of each chapter, the whole crew will come back on stage.

 **Ivy:** Not because we want to put on an entertaining fight because we need the reviews otherwise we get secretly tortured.

 **Moonshine:** Yeah so come on back up Tigerstar and Ashfur!

 **the crowd applauds.**

 **Both toms sit on their respective bean bags.**

 **Ashfur:** Don't you think I was great?

 **Moonshine:** You were...interesting.

 **Tigerstar:** She means you were terrible.

 **Ashfur glares angrily Tigerstar.**

 **Ivy:** Looks over at Holly and Hawkfrost's two empty seats.

 **Ivy:** Is it me or do things go smoothly when they are at the hospital with some broken bones.

 **Tigerstar:** It was your sister who started the last and final fight, hopefully.

 **Moonshine:** Well, maybe you might start one too! and then ill blame you all I want!

 **Tigerstar:** Want me to do that right now?

 **Tigerstar lifts up knife from behind his back.**

 **Ashfur:** Hey, how did you bring that on sta-

 **Screams are heard as the curtains close and the author herself takes over.**

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to step in those guys were going to just simply fight for the rest of the night so let's get to the point.**

 **If you liked the story post a review, even constructive criticism is helpful.**

 **Also, I suggest you pay careful attention to the last paragraph if you continue to read this story.**

 ** _One of the cats from the flashback is a Thunderclan cat can you guess which one?_**

 ** _When Hollyleaf was leaving starclan was it sad?_**

 ** _Do you know who the mystery Tom is?_**

 ** _Why did you Yellowfang Ashfur will be useful?_**

 ** _Should I fire Tigerstar for being for going on a murder spree?_**

 ** _Should I fire Hawkfrost for being useless?_**

 **Should I fire Hol- no can't fire her but should I hire someone new if so there is a poll on my profile that you can vote on and there are some options given**

 **You guys can still submit OCs and there are 2-4 important character positions left if you want your character to be in scenes with the main character! I chose randomly :)**


	2. Hope

**God, I am so stupid... I accidentally posted a different chapter so if you guys read that I am very sorry and here is the real chapter also thanks SillyEmber for the heads up!**

* * *

 **The curtains open to reveal one she-cat seated comfortably on a** **blue bean bag with purple and dark blue cushions** **and a Tom seated on a green and silver bean bag. There were several other bean bags on the stage left empty.**

 **Ivy:** I swear I think we have new bean bags every chapter, oh and welcome everyone to the first chapter of Hollyleaf's promise!

 **Audience cheers.**

 **Ashfur:** And if you remember in the prologue, Tigerstar tried to kill Moonshine.

 **Audience cheers.**

 **Ivy:** I know right, it makes great drama for the show.

 **Ashfur:** Moving on... apparently, both of them are in the hospital.

 **Ivy:** It's kind of like the hunger games and I think I'm winning.

 **Ashfur sighs.**

 **Ashfur:** Since all of our cast is probably at the hospital for the next 7-10 chapters we need some backup hosts and staff, but as of now we managed to hire a janitor, please welcome... Brokenstar!

 **Audience cheers.**

 **Ivy:** But we still need more cats, so there is a poll on the authoress profile where you can choose who you want as hosts, I mean we can have more friends, isn't that right Ashfur?

 **Ashfur:** Whatever, also I really hate the first choice so I would prefer that if you don't like the choices guven you can always recommend some through reviews or PMs.

 **Ivy:** Please enjoy, 'Hope' of Hollyleaf's promise, Ashfur cue the chapter!

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned, as I cracked open my eyes only to shut them again as the harsh sunlight glared back at me.

"Where are we?"

I gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings, suddenly the events of last night came flooding back.

* * *

Riverstar spoke, "The good news is we have a plan, we cannot send someone from the clans to prevent Darkclan as they still are healing from the battle with Dark forest and Bramblestar already has another prophecy to deal with. So instead, we have chosen a very gifted Starclan cat to…. Well, I wouldn't call it destroy, but just to lead them away from the clans "

"That someone is you Hollyleaf," Firestar finished.

* * *

"Oh right," I muttered and heaved myself up as my eyes adjusted to the light.I was standing in an unknown forest. The forest looked much like Thunderclan's with large birch trees, ferns and bracken littered the forest floor, ivy tendrils hung limply from the branches of the tree and several thorn bushes were clumped here there.

 _I'm alive…_ I thought incredulously _and_ it took a few moments everything going on.

I looked down at myself, the stars were gone and replaced by a night black pelt. Shakily I took a few paw steps forward. My paws ached and felt like moss and that I just might crumble at any minute.

 _This may take a while to get used to._

At the base of one of the birch trees, I spotted a small puddle, in fact, puddles were everywhere and the ground was soaking wet. Mud stained the black fur of my paws.

 _It must have rained a few days ago._

I took in a deep breath and in return was flooded with all kinds of scents. I padded toward a nearby puddle and stared at herself.

Green eyes looked back at me, _I'm not in Starclan anymore._

I shook my head and traveled through the forest. The sun shined through the few gaps between the trees. There were chirps of shrews and the rustling of some mice squirming under the roots of a big Oak tree. I pushed through the undergrowth in the dense forest but caught a leaf or two in my thick pelt.

 _I have to start someplace but where?_ as if to answer her question the overwhelming scent of a Twolegplace drifted her way.

"That's probably a good place to start," I commented, out loud and carefully weaved my way through the rest of the undergrowth as I came to stop by the edge of the forest.

Just on the other side of the forest lay a Thunderpath and several Twoleg nests were grouped together side by side, leaving barely any distance between them and I could hear the annoying noise of the Twoleg kits playing. The air was overwhelmed with fumes and the scent of crowfood, it made her want to turn tail back to the cover of the forest. On the other side in front of the Twoleg nests was a stone path.

 _I have to do this,_ Hollyleaf reminded herself, determinedly and placed a paw on the Thunderpath. I drew it away quickly. It was burning hot and had a very tangy smell.

 _But didn't it just rain?_ I thought, surprised.

I looked both ways searching for any monsters before reluctantly crossing the Thunderpath. My paws hit the rough, hot surface of the Thunderpath and my paws burned but the mud helped a little. Once I made it to the other side I licked my burned pads.

 _Maybe this wasn't the best idea…_

I clambered on the stone paths of the Twoleg place. Perhaps this could lead me somewhere. So I traveled on the hard stone paths of the Twolegplace, passing by several Twoleg dens. In a small grassy clearing, I could see Twoleg kits playing with a round, moss ball like, object.

I shook my head and sighed, "Twolegs are mouse brains."

As I said that a large monster zoomed by on the Thunderpath and I nearly jumped out of my fur.

 _I need to keep track on where I'm going, I can't get lost,_ I reminded myself and continued trecking through the Twoleg place.

After a while of walking through the Twolegplace. I stopped in front of this weird looking Twoleg nest. Inside there were several rabbits. They were just sitting there wandering around in the Twoleg nest. Although, they were surrounded by these silver tendrils.

I licked my lips, _I could use some fresh-kill right about now._

I slowly squeezed under the tendrils that held the rabbits. Once I made sure there were no Twolegs watching, I dropped down into a hunter's crouch and slowly stalked the rabbits. I placed my paws down carefully on the grass and checked the breeze direction. Perfect, it wasn't blowing my scent in the rabbit's direction. I was a tail length away from one of the rabbits, who had strayed a little farther from the rest. I gathered my strength in my hind paws, preparing to leap in for the kill.

Suddenly a Twoleg shot out of the nest and started running toward me yowling loudly. He was swinging a stick like object with a round circle at the top. **(frying pan)**

"Hey!" I yowled in surprise and ran out of the nest, just barely dodging his clumsy swings. I squeezed out underneath the fence, which I entered from and continued running down the stone paths of the Twoleg nests. I took several turns, forgetting that I had to keep track of where I was going and just kept running. I could still hear the Twoleg behind me so I quickly turned and hid behind a silver boulder. ( Trash can)

I could hear the Twoleg stop running and stand in front of where I was hiding. He didn't know where I had disappeared to. He turned towards the silver boulder and I could feel him staring at it. His beady eyes, scanned the silver boulder with precision.

I kept deathly still and when the Twoleg turned away from me I bolted out from behind the boulder, knocking it over and sending the crow-food inside flying out on the path. I could hear the Twoleg jump in surprise but I continued running until I couldn't hear the Twoleg behind me.

I sat down as I took deep breaths.

Once I was completely sure the Twoleg wasn't following I continued to walk through the Twolegplace at a steady pace.

 _I should have kept track of where I was going and now I'm lost..._

As I padded past a Twoleg nest I could smell the overpowering scent of dogs. A shiver went up to my back, _I hope they're tied up but I should still find somewhere safe to stay the night…._ I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a golden-brown pelt poking out from beneath a monster.

"Hey, you!" I called, relieved I had finally found some cat. The cat turned to me, a tom with amber eyes and quickly slide out from underneath the monster and fearfully climbed over a wall and disappeared into a Twoleg nest.

"Mouse dung." I cursed loudly and sped toward the wall the cat disappeared behind, "I just want to talk," I called.

No answer, with a sigh I continued padding through the maze of Twoleg dens. My stomach made me slow down to a stop with a loud growl, I was hungry, my paws were burned and cracked because of the hard stone under paw.

 _I should of at least killed one of those rabbits. But_ I continued walking.

It was sun down, the sun sinking below the roof of the Twoleg nests and replacing the sky with darkness. The suns dying rays provided little light as I padded onward tiredly.

 _Got to get back to the forest_ I thought determination coursing through my veins.

The sun had now completely vanished and I had found a spot outside a Twoleg nest, a rare spot of soft grass behind a rose bush. I groaned and fell down on to the grass. I was so tired. I curled my tail around myself as a Greenleaf breeze blew through the night.

I thought about today's events. So far, I had made no progress. I was in terrible condition and lost in the middle of a strange Twoleg place, far from the clans and with possibly no chance of contacting Starclan.

"I shouldn't have been chosen." I whispered and let my eyelids fall as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **Ivy looks up**

 **Ivy** : What was that?

 **Gets up to go back stage.**

 **Brokenstar pushes her back out.**

 **Brokenstar:** Nothing to see here!

 **Ivy:** But-

 **Somecat (Dawnpelt):** Shh!

 **Ivy hesitates then shrugs and sits back down on her comfy bean bag.**

* * *

I yawned tiredly as my eyes opened. I gazed at my surroundings, it took me a heartbeat to realize what was I doing here and last night's events.

I got up and stretched each of my legs, my stomach erupted into hunger.

 _Maybe I could find a rat or a mouse somewhere around here?_

I walked from behind the bush I had slept behind. I was fairly surprised no dogs, Twolegs or cats had found me.

My throat stung, I was incredibly thirsty and water was vital, especially in Greenleaf. I once again padded on the stone path. The first rays of dawn shined on my pelt.

 _What had woken me up when its only dawn?_ I mused.

I continued walking until a familiar scent, strong scent wafted through my nose. I looked over my shoulder and spotted too furry shapes hurtling towards me.

 _Dogs!_ I thought, horror coursing through my veins as the two shapes became more visible. One was a small black and white dog and the other was double its size with sharp pointed teeth and a golden and black coat.

I turned tail and ran through the Twolegplace, avoiding Twolegs and their kits as I ran. I could hear the dogs barking at me and I looked over my shoulder to see them gaining on me. Their scent overflowed my scenes as I raced by the Twoleg nests, my paws thumping hard on the ground.

As they chased me we passed by a silver boulder, my flank bumped into it as I ran. The boulder toppled on the ground and fell on me with a loud _crash!_

I squirmed out of the disgusting crowfood, _ouch!_ I felt a sharp sting of pain and looked down to see I had wrenched a claw. I quickly squeezed out and shook my pelt. The dogs were only a few mouse lengths away. I continued running, painfully aware of the ache in my paw but I still tried to dodge several smaller silver boulders that were in my way.

As I turned the corner of a Twoleg nest, suddenly a third dog raced out of a Twoleg nest and stood angrily in front of me, blocking my way.

 _Another one!_ I thought as I tried to swivel around him.

I failed and he barked angrily at me and tore at my ear, painfully. Blood ran down my face from my forehead and trickled down my cheek, I hissed angrily. The others were catching up so I quickly ducked between his legs and continued running.

 _My energy is running out, I can't keep running forever_ I thought frantically, as I hurriedly crossed a Thunderpath.

On the other side, the Twoleg place looked much more different. There was much more grass and there wasn't crowfood littered here and there. The Twoleg nests were bigger and taller but there were not as many. The stone path became much narrower and leaves littered the path. There were many Twoleg kits playing here and there.

As I observed the place one of the dogs snapped angrily at my tail and I pushed myself to run even faster.

The stone path split into two ways, both leading into different directions. I made a sharp turn and picked the right one.

I looked over my shoulder to see the dogs still racing after me.

 _I might have to fight or…._ but I snapped right out of my thoughts as I hurtled into another cat, I landed on my paws and stared at the cat I had bumped into. A dark brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes. He groaned and opened his eyes from where he was sprawled out on the stone path.

"Watch it!" he scoffed harshly, as he got up and stood on shaky legs.

"Dogs!" I said alerted him frantically as the barking got louder, the dogs less than a fox length away and as they turned the corner I leaped on the black one's back and clawed him mercilessly. As he rolled over, in an attempt to squish me I jumped off and clawed his flank. Suddenly I was bowled over by another dog, the small one, and it raked its claws down my front leg. I ducked to avoid the dog's sharp claws and in return bit down on his paw hard

 _Is the other cat helping me?_

The dog howled loudly in pain and the black one was back on his paws and pushed me onto my back. Realizing the danger of exposing my belly I kicked my hind paws at his stomach. He flew off me and hit the ground, the other dog tried to push me back to the ground but I rolled over to the side as he leaped at me.

I got back on my paws and turned towards where he landed but as I did that the black dog had grabbed my tail and tugged at it.

I howled loudly as pain coursed through my tail but before I could react the smaller one lashed out his claws and was aiming for my throat. I closed my eyes shut as I awaited death.

"I'm so sorry Starclan I failed you," I whispered, miserably waiting for the death blow but it never came.

The brown tabby had leaped at the dog and smashed his hind paws at the dogs flank, knocking the dog on its back.

"Run," he shrieked and started racing through the Twoleg place. I painfully ripped my tail out of the dog's jaws and ran after him.

I raced to catch up with him, " Which way!" I demanded, picking up the pace to run beside him.

"Just trust me," he responded, with a flick of his tail and lead me and the dogs around the side of a Twoleg nest and into a dark area in between two Twoleg nests.

"What are we doing here!?" My eyes scanned the area and landed on the dead end. "You trapped us!"

But instead of stopping he charged forward, and leaped at the wall, quickly climbed up the wall and sat at the top, waiting patiently for me to join him.

"Come on their coming closer!"

"I can't do it, I don't know how," I called and stopped at the base of the wall.

Growls sounded behind, the three dogs stood there facing me, drool falling like a waterfall from their jaws and their lips curled into an angry snarl.

"Just try and hurry!" the tabby encouraged, as he paced anxiously at the top, his fur bristling.

 _Here goes nothing_ I thought and crouched down, gathering strength in my hind legs I leaped to the wall and hooked my claws into the rough stone. The dogs snapped desperately at my legs as I scrambled up the wall.

"I'm slipping!" I cried as my claws slid across the wall.

 _Your Thunderclan, you were born to climb_ she reminded herself. I heaved myself up again.

 _I'm so close,_ that's when I felt teeth in my scruff and saw the brown tabby pulling me up.

"Let's go," he said, as I reached the top and he then jumped down back on the ground. I took one last look at the dogs who were trying to climb the wall to chase after us.

 _Mousebrained dogs_ I thought scornfully as I hopped down on the ground with the tom.

"That was close," he said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry for getting you in this mess." I apologized, "And thanks for saving me."

A shiver ran down my spine, _I could have died…_

"I've been in worse." he said dismissively and sat down with a flick of his tail, a gleam in his eyes, "My name's Alfie by the way."

* * *

 **Ivy:** I think the prologue was better...

 **Ashfur walks on stage covered in dust and smoke stains.**

 **Ivy:** What in the name of Starclan!

 **Ashfur:** Don't ask.

 **silence.**

 **Ashfur:** Fine okay ill tell you.

 **Ivy:** But I didn't say an-

 **Ashfur:** I was sorting some very important papers at my desk a-

 **Ivy:** What kind of papers?

 **Ashfur:** You know, the papers that have all the OCs for Darkclan written on them.

 **Ivy:** Okay...

 **Ashfur:** I was very busy, being the only staff here, so I um asked the janitor **points at Brokenstar** to help me sort out those papers while I get a cup of hot chocolate and when I came back one of the stage lights exploded. the ones on the bookshelf were fine but the ones on my desk were burnt to crisp. To top it of Brokenstar is going to the hospital.

 **Ivy:** WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN!

 **Ashfur:** I know right...

 **Ivy:** WHO DRINKS HOT CHOCOLATE IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!?

 **silence.**

 **Ashfur:** I um, like it...

 **Ivy:** That's just wrong. Anyway, I think we might need to come up with new OCs an-

 **Ashfur:** No we don't, the ones with the OCs on it were fine but the ones that had the names of the queen's unborn kits and warriors names for the apprentices are completely destroyed!

 **Ivy:** That's not that bad...

 **Ashfur:** How?!

 **Ivy: The** reviewers can suggest their warrior names or names for future kits, besides it more fun that way

 **Ashfur:** I guess... but we still need some new hosts/staff and maybe a new janitor.

 **Ivy:** Agreed, anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoyed the story!

* * *

 **I have to admit Twolegs are definitely Mouse-brains...**

 **Anyway, what did you think of this chapter, I thought the prologue was better, to be honest, but I am fairly happy with the results.**

 **There is a poll on my profile about who should I hire as backup hosts so I suggest you vote because we are in desperate need of some staff. I prefer choice number 1 to be honest but it's my reviewers who get to decide!**

 **I prefer choice number 1 to be honest but it's my reviewers who get to decide!**

 **Apparently, Ashfur lost the names for all the apprentices and the queen's unborn kits so I'm asking you guys to suggest names for both kits and future warriors names for the apprentices. At least the main characters names were saved...**

 **Oh and you can still submit OCs for my story and there is a form on my profile you can fill as I'm not continuing the OCs for Hollyleaf's promise but all your OCs will still be used. simply fill out the form and submit your character through reviews on this story if you wish.**

 **Questions:**

 **Who was the golden-brown tom?**

 **What do you think of Alfie?**

 **Is this the last we will see of the dogs?**

 **Replies:**

 **Thnx to all my reviewers!**

 **Sofie: please open your pm box as your characters have been chosen to be in scenes with the main character and I need to sort a few things out**

 **Guest: the guest who gave me Silverpaw she is also chosen to be a pretty big villain in Hollyleaf's promise and I have a very cool plan for her although once she has done a bunch of evil stuff she will have to die but that's when she becomes one of the main evil villains MUHUWAHA!**

 **reviewers: I thank you guys for your reviews but I can't accept that many cats to betray Darkclan for Pebbleclan as I will mess a little with the story line but I will try t fit in as many as I can although it doesn't hurt to give a little love to Darkclan.**

 **Acrazyperson: I want to make Jaypaw a pretty big villain too!**

 **Thatcrazyperson: Flashclaw can be Yellowstar's littermate but Yellowstar also has another littermate too!**

 **Anyway, thanks for your reviews and I've actually changed my username so hope you like it and bye!  
**

 **~Zaps**


	3. What is this feeling?

**Hey, guys! I'm Zapberry! right now you are probably wondering why Ashfur and Ivy aren't introducing the chapter as always. I have two reasons for that. one Ashfur is very busy and he left to go to a specialist to see if they could recover the missing warrior names of apprentices and kits and Ivy... this chapter was very important for her and Moonshine so she left to add little changes and make sure everything went amazingly.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise both Ashfur and Ivy will be back in the next chapter! Also, you guys can still submit OCs.**

 **If you remember we barely have any staff so on my profile I have set up a poll where you can vote for backup staff so right now we have a tie but you, my reviewers can change that! and since Heathertail and Breezepelt option wasn't really working for me I changed it to a much better option.**

 **The last thing I have to say is that there will be a few changes.**

 **\- Icecloud, Foxleap, Toadstep, and Hazeltail are alive but they will die sometime in this story just differently.**

 **\- Cats can cry like cry tears (I think this will add more emotion).**

 **\- There will be times when cats will sing very emotionally regarding what they are feeling, what happened to them, singing to someone or about a shipping (I'm serious!).**

 **\- Pairings like FoxXHazel, BlossomXToad, HollyXMouse, IvyXFox/Hawk/Breeze, BreezeXHeather and many others will happen.**

 **\- Foxleap is the four clan's biggest prankster.**

 **Anyway** **, that's all hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hollyleaf shook her pelt and glanced back at the wall. Alfie tentatively sat down awkwardly to lick a bloody scratch on his flank. He looked slightly impatient as if he wanted to get back to what he was doing before the dog chase but I had nowhere to go. I didn't know the twolegplace and I did not want to get lost again. Maybe he could lead me out of this wretched twolegplace and if he didn't I could simply try to follow my scent trail back to the comforts of the forest.

 _What should I do?_

He looked at my confused expression and smiled. "You can come with me if you want." He told me, "You looked starved besides I could use the company."

Wow, he's enthusiatic. Kind of reminds me of Foxleap and Icecloud. The brother and sister duo, pranksters of Thunderclan. Along with Toadstep, Ivypool and Hazeltail of course. They managed to prank me several times. Everyone laughed and even though I may never admit even I thought they were funny. Usually, I and Cinderheart would spend the day searching furiously for them.

I smiled back, silently accepting the invitation and moved to stand by him. We silently jumpdped a ledge, finally out of the dark alley.

"Alfie, huh," I said quietly breaking the silence. I padded alongside him, as we crossed the Thunderpath, with no rush, and continued trekking through the twolegplace.

"Yeah, what about you what's your name?" He questioned curiously as we padded once again on the rough, stone paths of the Twolegplace. Occasionally stopping and sniffing the air now and again for any sign of the dogs.

 _Should I tell him my name or should I just call myself Holly… it may not be a good idea to call myself Hollyleaf but if anyone ever stumbled upon the truth this may be an easier way of explaining it._

"I….um," I started, "My names Holly…. leaf, Hollyleaf." I smiled nervously as Alfie tossed me a weird glance.

"Strange name,"He commented briefly. He was confidently leading the way through the twolegplace. I stared at the way we were taking. I didn't recognize it and it was completely the opposite direction from the alley but it seemed as though Alfie knew the place like the back of his paw.

As we continued walking an uncomfortable silence fell over us for the next couple of heartbeats. During this time, I noticed more about the twolegplace. The walls that closed of the dens were battered and bruised, with a hole in the corner. Large monsters were parked on the sides of the nests although thankfully they seemed to be sleeping. The light rained down sending an angry glint on the monsters, their round paws slicked with presumably water. I could almost imagine the blood of cats splattered on the monster's black paws, ferociously charging down the Thunderpath's with no intention to stop.

The trees planted on the left of the Thunderpath provided a little shade from the sun. the dark red flowers hung limply from the trees, their delicate petals barely clinging on to the flower as it swung back in forth. The trunk was marked with huge claw marks that were as long as a mouse tail. They had ripped apart the surface of the tank, engraved deeply into the trunk scarring the tree. It could have only been made by dogs.

I wonder what they were chasing, I thought as a shiver passed through me.

Alfie still made no comment although a trace of a smile shied onto his face as he glanced bemusedly at my reaction. Despite the negative aspects this part of the twolegplace there was much more greenery.

After I had quit looking at this place he finally broke the silence. "You don't seem to know this place very well. So where were you were going before we got chased?"

"I was sort of just wandering around." I realized he wanted an explanation so I quickly covered up my hesitation and added, "I haven't been here before but I actually came to see my sister because I heard she lived here. When I came to her supposed Twoleg nest it was empty. So I decided to wander around the Twolegplace looking for her and then I got chased by dogs. Pretty much had a great tour of the Twolegplace."

 _Lies._

 _I can't tell him I came from a group of dead cats and I am going to force you and all these cats to waste their lives fighting unwillingly against cats three times larger than them._

 _Not that, you could have just said brother, you don't have a sister!_

I mentally face-pawed.

He laughed bringing her out of her thoughts. "Seems like it."

I decided I liked his laugh. "So seems like you know you way around," I told him.

"I practically grew up here, I guess I learned a thing or two."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad was a kittypet and my mom a rogue. They both met here and had me."

"Oh. Where are they now?"

"Mom hated me and left, Dad died and I got to watch," He said, bluntly.

I looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity. Besides, I have other kin."

We walked further there was a small grassy clearing at the corner of a Thunderpath. This place was packed with Twolegs. Twoleg kits were spread out and sat down clumsily on this brightly colored sheet. Nearby several others were playing with a bouncing boulder, tossing It between them. Berry bushes lined the sides of the clearing. They were red, juicy berries, that hung from the bush. The berries swung violently as the kits massive paws thumped on the ground and they forcefully grabbed the berries that hung from the bush and stuffed them in their jaws, staining their jaws red.

They were standing so close to us. _What if they see us?_

As if he could read her thoughts he told me. "Don't worry I'll make sure they don't see us," He reassured.

"Please, I don't need protection I could beat you in a heartbeat none the less some clueless Twoleg kits," I retorted.

Where were we going anyway? Did he live in a Twoleg nest as a kittypet? "So um…... Where do you live around here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"We live in a barn. It's cozy in there and there are plenty of mice to hunt but Twolegs sometimes check up on us. They don't usually mind other cats unless you harm the chickens."

"Are they any other cats around here at all?" I questioned, "I have seen barely any other cats around here."

"They are but since it's so hot out they probably decided to stay in the Twoleg nests but they aren't many kittypets around this area either," he claimed, "But I live with some of my kin at the barn too."

My fur fluffed up in excitement, _more cats that's perfect._

 _What if they're not interested._

 _Not you again._

 _You will have to think about this sometime_ an _-_

I snapped out of my thoughts as Alfie announced that we had arrived.

The barn was big and it looked creepily abandoned from the outside. A large branch blocked the entrance to the barn, untamed grass grew wildly in clumps. The scent of monsters still lingered in the air but the delicious scent of mice overwhelmed the disgusting scent.

"How are we going to get in?"

"Through here." Alfie gestured with his tail at a hole in the comer of the barn, "Large enough for a cat to squeeze through. The only entrance to the barn, for cats at least."

I scrambled through the tall grass and instinctively eyed the hole. Am I going to get stuck, should I trust this cat?

I took a deep breath and plunged pushed into the hole in the barn's wall. I clawed the grass behind me, pushing my way through. What I saw on the other side was both surprising and relieving.

The barn or horseplace was huge. The walls had tiny holes through them, the barn was cooler than the forest, hay stacks were piled high in a corner and hay and weak sticks covered the floor softening my paw steps. The scent of mice was overwhelming and my stomach ached with hunger but that's not what was so surprising.

There were two she-cats, sitting comfortably on a small pile of hay, chatting quietly. They were both friendly with each other, laughing at something the other had said and they both looked very comfortable with each other's presence but they looked very different in appearance. One was a Leith, silky furred, light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, the second was a gray and white tabby she-cat with black ears and tail tip and blue eyes.

As I stood a little way from the hole, examining the barn the pale gray she cat stood abruptly, ending their chatter. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?" She demanded cautiously.

The other she cat stood up a snarl bubbling at her lips but as she opened her jaws to say something Alfie interrupted her. "It's fine she is with me," He chimed in, calmly flicking his tail at the aggressive she-cat.

The tabby she-cat glared suspiciously at her. "I was lost in this Starcl- twolegplace," I began slowly, mentally cursing myself for almost meowing Starclan, "I don't mean any harm."

The gray she-cat turned and soothed her rising fur with hasty strokes of her tongue. Once she was done she turned back and looked back at me with a smile planted on her face. "I don't mind any visitors, besides you looked starved." She said, "It's fine with me if you wish to stay here."

I could see from the corner of my eye Alfie glance at me. His look obviously asked if I would stay here. I ignored him and cast my gaze on the tabby she-cat who was still staring at me through narrowed eyes as if trying to pin point my every move.

"My name is Hollyleaf," I introduced politely and flashed a smile at the she-cats.

"Strange name," the striped she-cat commented.

I shrugged, "Same thing Alfie said."

While standing here introducing myself to these cats I couldn't help but scent more cats. Maybe four or three more. Perhaps they were out in the twolegplace.

"Hollyleaf," Alfie interrupted pulling me out of my thoughts, "This is Jasmine." He said, gesturing with his tail towards the light gray she-cat. She waved back, a curious smile still planted on her face she seems friendly, "And this is Ivy," He gestured towards the other she-cat, "their kin."

"We are! You see his father and our mother are littermates," Jasmine explained, happily.

"I and Jasmine also have two younger littermates. They actually went hunting and should be coming back soon," Ivy included, joining the conversation.

"Wow! How do you manage to fit all those cats in this barn?" I asked, curiously. l let my tensed shoulders from earlier fall, and I sat down and curled my tail comfortably around my paws.

"Yes, how do we manage to fit all those cats," Alfie echoed.

Ivy snorted, "We still have another cat staying with us, her name is Emerald."

"And my other littermates are Rust and Rose," Jasmine added, brightly.

"Well, it would be great to meet them," I said politely.

"Yeah they should be home soon, Emerald went with them." Jasmine chattered, "And to answer your question it is very tough, the best spot to sleep for the night is on that top of the hay pile but my brother is always hogging that area so I always end up sitting on my brother, rust, till he gives me back my favorite spot or-

"Till he chokes of being sat on by a hairy, fat cat," Ivy muttered, irritated from Jasmine's on going ranting. Alfie burst out laughing.

"That's not nice Ivy," jasmine snapped back but I couldn't help but giggle along with Alfie.

"You have been living with me forever and you just noticed! Seriously!?"

"Hey, you." Alfie had now recovered from his fits of laughing and had now waved his tail warningly in between the two quarreling sisters, "Don't want to be mean in front of our guest do you?" Alfie joked.

"I think she'll get used to it," Ivy stated and a purr rose to my throat, "that is of course if Jasmine would ever stop talking." It quickly died down and I glared jokingly at her but it looked like Jasmine wanted to rip her throat out.

Ivy cast Jasmine a teasing glance and the glare almost disappeared off her face, almost, instead she threw Ivy a glance that said I'll get you back later and stuck out her tongue cheekily.

"So I think you can stay here for a couple of days," Alfie started, optimistically.

"What about the others?"

"Please." Alfie dismissed, "We are the oldest and the ones in charge so we get to decide. Besides, I'm sure they will like you too."

I simply glanced into his eyes. From far away they would look like normal, ordinary green eyes but there was nothing ordinary about these, there was a fire, a determination, and in many moons to come that determination would still be there shining brightly, full of both kindness and doing the right thing no matter what the consequences. His eyes danced with happiness and were mixed with many shades of green from light to dark. I felt like if I didn't grab hold of myself soon I would sink and not surface back up. I only looked at him for a heartbeat only lasted for a heartbeat before I looked back at Jasmine and Ivy who were playfully arguing about mice and pigeons.

"Everyone knows that mice are the best prey!" Ivy claimed, and she raised her muzzle as if declaring victory already.

"That's because you have never even eaten a delicious pigeon before!" Jasmine retorted, thrusting her muzzle towards Ivy's.

"There is no such thing as a delicious pigeon, only pigeon, boring pigeon or gross pigeon and those options don't sound very appealing."

As the sisters continued bickering, tossing insults back and forth at each other like angry starlings, the talk about prey reminded me that I was starving.

I should have just started hunting I thought hungrily as I imagined what it would be like to sink my fangs into a delicious fresh mouse or any other prey for that matter. It was so tempting that while I was thinking my stomach growled and both she-cats looked up from where they were crouched, looking ready to fight.

"If you wanted something to eat you should just ask," Jasmine told me, her look changing from a battle ready warrior ready to defend pigeons to a kind smile.

Alfie nodded. "This place is crawling with mice although that's the best spot for hunting." He pointed his tail towards a secluded area of the barn.

I gave a quick nod and eagerly took off in that direction.

"I think she is pretty cool but are really sure about this?" Ivy asked, trying to keep it from reaching Hollyleaf's prying ears. I ignored the rest, willing to deal with the coincidences later as I was so hungry.

I padded carefully through the area hoping to find a mouse nestled in between the hay. I lifted my nose to taste the air. Nothing close by. I padded a few steps away when my nose caught a scent of a mouse. Maybe even two mice.

I stealthily tracked the scent, making sure to place my paws down lightly. I concentrated all my attention into tracking the mouse. I checked carefully for any sign of a mouse and I was alerted with a soft squeak as a mouse appeared, nestled between the hay, chewing hungrily on something held between their tiny teeth.

I instantly crouched down and checked the wind direction. Perfect, it wasn't blowing my scent towards the mouse. I placed each paw down as lightly as I could, making sure my tail stayed straight behind me as not to alert the mouse. As I got closer a second mouse appeared from underneath the hay and scrambled around, unaware they were about to meet their death.

I crept closer and closer until I was satisfied and I shot off in an enormous leap, cornering the mice.

They squealed as I leaped and before they could scramble away I clamped my jaws tightly around one's neck and pressed till I heard the snap of a bone. The second mouse darted away as I killed the first one but I just barely caught up to it quickly and I flung my claw at it, slitting the mouse's throat.

I smiled as the delicious aroma drifted into my nose. I can't wait to eat I thought happily as I clamped both of the mice's tails in my jaws and trotted back to where the others were.

I caught two so maybe I should share….

I trotted to where the others were gathered, talking softly. As I approached, Jasmine looked up and bounded over to me. "Wow, I wasn't sure you would be back so soon… and you brought back two!" She exclaimed looking eagerly at the extra plump mouse.

"You and your sister can share," I offered. Jasmine smiled and grabbed the mouse, mumbling something like a thank you and she bounced cheerfully towards her sister, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey!" Alfie said. I nearly jumped out of my fur.

"What was that for?!" I snapped, irritated at being surprised.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought that since you were staying here we may as well have made you a nest." He said, sheepishly.

I felt guilty for snapping. "Where?" I questioned ina kinder voice. He didn't answer just simply led me to an area near many nests. This must have been where the others sleep. I glanced up and the top of the hay pile in the corner, threatening to topple over and on top of it Jasmine's nest rested.

"I wonder how she or rust even get up there," Alfie wondered, sitting beside my supposedly new nest.

"This is yours," He announced. "You can eat here for now and rest. We'll be back with some water." He smiled and shifted out of the way to reach my nest. I cast him a smile as I settled down in my nest. I sunk down into my mossy nest. My legs throbbed, I didn't realize how I tired I was.

I glanced at him and tore at the flesh of the mouse, taking a mouth full and swallowing whole barely savoring the freshly caught meat.

"I'm surprised you didn't choke." He commented amusedly, "Anyway I'm going to get something real quick but I'll be back to introduce you to the rest of us!"

"Okay," I mumbled in between bites.

Alfie hesitated and touched his nose to mine in farewell and he left without a word.

I stared at him, surprised. I felt my limbs tense and I could feel my heart flutter as he touched my nose.

 _What is wrong with me?!_

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I did!**

 **How do you feel about the characters, especially Ivy and jasmine? Personally, I found them amusing but it's what you guys think that really counts. Anyway, I mentioned that cats will be able to sing (I'm still serious) and I will use real songs. This all happened when I was thinking of a very important scene for the main character and I realized how well this song worked and you my reviewers can later during the story suggest different songs for characters to do! I hope you like this idea :)**

 **What do you think of Alfie and Hollyleaf's relationship? I have BIG plans (Who said they were happy ones?) for them but I will include HollyXmouse and FallenXholly too!**

 **Do you want to suggest any pairings in Thunderclan?**

 **Should I do a little bit of IvyXfox, IvyXbreeze or IvyXhawk? I love IvyXbreeze but I'm leaning on the IvyXhawk side since Breezy has Heathertail!**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Ivy: wait! I'm back! am I too late? NO! don't close the chapt-**

 **CHAPTER ENDS**

 **-Zapberry out ;)**


	4. Burning petals

**The curtains opened to reveal as usual a tom and a she-cat sitting on two bean bags. one navy blue and the other an emerald green with darker flecks in the middle.**

 **The audience claps.**

 **Ivy:** Welcome warriors of all clans! and im soo sorry for not being able to make it yesterday...

 **Ashfur:** I don't think they really care...

 **Ivy:** Shut up!

 **Ashfur rolls his eyes**

 **Ivy:** As you probably already know we need some backup assistants so if you click on the authoress's profile you should see a poll to be able to vote for guest hosts also we even added a new option and i- Ashfur why is Squirrelflight's face on that mug?

 **Ashfur:** Because she is my girlfriend and I love love love her! if you are not impressed you should see my dressing room? her face is everywhere, in fact, you may even find a few Leafpool's pics in my dressing roo-

 **Ivy sweat drops (anime style) as Ashfur continues talking.**

 **Ivy:** She's your girlfriend...

 **A** **shfur:** Yup! she and Brambleclaw actually managed a smile at me so now we are practically dating...

 **Ivy:** Well, wow please ignore that and we should start NOW! please enjoy this chapter of Hhollyleaf's promise and- ahem Ashfur what are you doing? why aren't you going backstage...?

 **Ashfur is staring lovestruck at his...beanbag?!**

 **Ashfur:** Ever since that day when she smiled at me I specifically made this bean bag... did you know it's the exact color of her eyes! forest-green with darker flecks and pretty emerald specks, yup I memorized them!

 **At this point, Squirrelflight and her friends who were sitting in the audience had enough and Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt and Sorreltail were busy ushering Squirrelflight out of the building.**

 **Ivy:** Umm hey Ashfur if you don't do your job Squirrelflight will...umm...dump you!

 **Ashfur:** What!? that's possible? if so then yes of course! yes, mam at your service.

 **Ashfur runs out to control everything going on backstage. the lights dim as the chapter starts.**

 **Ivy: G** reat Starclan he's obsessed Although...I wish he could act like that all the time! anyway please enjoy jealous much? of Hollyleaf's promise.

* * *

It was dawn the sun soaring above the clouds. I had been a few days since Hollyleaf had met the cats at the barn and now Hollyleaf yawned sleepily as she woke up, bright and ready. The rays of the sunlight filtering in from the holes in the walls of the barn shined down on her. She blinked her eyes tiredly and took in her surroundings she was in her nest, in between two others resting at the back of the barns. Feathers lined her nest, making her slumber all the more enjoyable.

She stretched lazily enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on her pelt. It wasn't as hot as it had been the day before. Definitely much nicer.

She stumbled out of her nest and ran her tongue down her fur, picking out stray hay stalks and taming her ruffled black fur from sleeping.

She looked at the other nests scattered around the barn except for the one on top of the hay stack, perched there dangerously, threatening to fall. Most of the cats were up except for two sleeping bodies lazily snoozing in their nests, Ivy, and Alfie.

There flanks rising and falling with each breath they took but I could help but feel a little spark in my heart when I saw Alfie. As I passed by Ivy's nest making her way around the corner of the barn where everyone else was sure to be she was hit by one of Ivy's flailing paws, batting at her ear. She was muttering nonsense under her breath. Hopefully, she had a good dream.

I snorted, ducking her other flailing paw, just barely missing it and quickly made my way away from the nests to join the others. I turned the corner. I remembered what happened days ago...

It had only been a few days since I met the barn cats. The night after I had met them Ivy and Alfie had returned from the forest with presumably Rose, Emerald and Rust trailing behind them glumly.

Ivy was fuming and her tail lashed furiously and Alfie looked agitated. You could practically see the huge clouds of smoke coming out of her nose.

"We found these mouse brains wandering around the Twolegplace aimlessly. Apparently, they and their kittypet friends were attempting to steal some chickens. They and the kittypets got caught by the Twolegs who lived there. The Twolegs would have almost caught them if I and Alfie hadn't jumped in! they didn't even bring back any chickens!" she had explained to me and Jasmine that night.

Jasmine took this a little more calmly saying that they were kits and what else should we expect from kits but Alfie though her reasoning was pointless.

Rose looked very annoyed but before she could retort about being called a kit Rust had jumped in. "Hey who is she?" He asked curiously forgetting the fact he and his buddies had messed up.

Ivy still looked like she wished to kill them but she took in a deep breath and calmly allowed me to explain who I was and how I bumped into Alfie.

After I finished speaking I looked at them to see that Emerald was awestruck that we managed to defeat the dogs, Alfie had raised his head proudly and I swatted him with my tail in mock annoyance. Then Emerald and Rust had jumped up excitedly and started to ask us question after question.

"How did you survive?"

"Why were you here?"

"Was it scary?"

"Was it fun?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did they follow us back?"

As they asked us questions Rose was casually sitting to the side, suspicion evident in her gaze as her eyes scanning me thoughtfully. Other than that not much had happened the next couple of days.

Although I had noticed over the past few days a few traits of the trio. Rust, a golden-brown tom with amber eyes was very energetic practically never let me breathe for a second. He was also a quick strategist although he didn't come up with the most amazing ideas at this age.

Emerald was a silver tabby she-cat with pretty green eyes. She was very sweet, kind, caring, loving and compassionate but was equally curious and energetic as Rust. She was also kind of flirty with all the careful hints she threw at Rust.

Rose, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. She was fairly sassy she even made a rude remark or two but Jasmine shut her up. After that, though she seemed friendly, overall she was kind and thoughtful but feisty and you could easily tell she and Ivy were related. She was definitely darker and the most jealous personality wise out of the trio.

We had chatted some more although I probably talked the most with Jasmine. She had an interesting personality.

She had just talked the whole night about her sister and asked me about some stories. I hadn't known what to say so she skipped the question and moved onto whining about Twolegs.

Surprisingly I was completely at ease chatting with her and thankfully she even got the minor hint about no talking where I had come from which must be hard being the curious she-cat she was.

Later that night we had said our good night's and fell asleep although I had been thinking for the past couple of days about what Starclan said. With the many cats, I had already found surely building a clan couldn't be this easy? I pondered this for a while and I still do now there must be a twist no challenge is this easy…

 _You don't even know if they accept of how they react to your proposition..._

 _I know what will happen if they don't accept_

My conscience didn't answer and I proceeded to make my way where they were sitting, questions still whirling in my head.

I arrived where they were sitting. Emerald and Rust were talking softly to each other and Jasmine were grooming her pelt in swift strokes of her tongue.

Rose was munching on a mouse, freshly caught but she looked strangely distant which nowadays was how she usually was. Her eyes were unfocused, her lips curled back in a snarl as though she was disgusted.

Weird but why is she glancing at emerald and rust? I noticed making a note to ask Jasmine about Rose later as I padded to take a seat in front of Jasmine, quietly observing Rose's peculiar behavior.

"Good morning." I greeted them sitting across from jasmine. Jasmine looked up from grooming her pelt, she had an irritated gleam in her eyes, her shoulder slumped tiredly and her eyes blinked sleepily.

"Ivy up yet?" she grumbled, irritatingly, getting straight to the point, ignoring the greeting.

"She's still sleeping she had a long night," I muttered, instantly my bright cheery atmosphere was dampened by Jasmine's foul mood. Jasmine opened her mouth to retort but I beat her to it, "I am not a morning cat either just so you know."

She clamped her jaws shut and huffed. "Well, we were hoping to go hunting," Emerald told me ending her conversation with Rust.

Jasmine looked up from her already clean fur "it would be nice to get out of this barn." she admitted. "Besides I have had enough of mice, we could always go fishing?" her annoyance from before dissipating slowly as a cheery smile planted itself on her face.

"With so many cats? Perhaps Emerald or Rust should stay behind" Rose urged although I had got this strange feeling it had nothing to do with the number of cats going hunting.

Rust groaned. "But I was hoping to show Emerald this really cool spot for fishing I caught so much fish last time that no even a fox could eat all of I," he whined casting an annoyed glance at Rose.

"I think I could settle for some land prey thank you very much." I chimed in my paws kneading the ground I was not one to waste prey but fish really?

 _What about when you were captured and you had to stay at Riverclan you ate fish with no complaint then?_

 _I wouldn't say no complaint….._

I jerked out of my thoughts from dreaming about the clans in time to see Rose shoot Rust and Emerald an annoyed glance back but what I didn't notice was the dark, jealous gleam in her amber eyes when she looked at Emerald.

The pair either completely ignored her or they didn't notice as they were busy attacking Jasmine with questions.

"Hey calm down I may not even let you go for what you did last night!" She reprimanded. They both shrunk back alarmed by the threat of not being able to go.

I let out a chuckle quietly. jasmine's ears turned in my direction indicating she heard me and I was instantly silenced by her fierce glare.

"We can go hunting." she decided her flaring temper slowly dissolving. "BUT!" she added loudly making me jump. "No messing around from either of you too," she demanded sternly giving both of them a long hard look before turning on her paws swiftly heading towards the entrance to the barn.

Emerald gave Rust a cheeky smile as Rust replied: "We won't!"

"At least not yet" he added to emerald and they both let out hushed giggles before streaming out the hole in the barn, passing jasmine and out into the Twolegplace.

Jasmine stood by the hole waiting impatiently. "Come on let go!" She called her eyes flashing in excitement.

I nodded and padded there calmly but then I noticed rose wasn't following. "You coming?" I asked, curious as to why she didn't move.

"You go I'll probably go for a walk by myself." she answered bitterly before getting up and leaving to a secluded area of the barn her pelt turning a lighter brown in the bright rays of the sun.

I nodded unconvincingly and squeezed out of the hole with jasmine right behind me.

"Just so you know behind the barn is a Thunderpath and on the other side is the forest."

I nodded and was greeted by a warm breeze that filtered through the air, ruffling my fur and sending a happy feeling down my spine. We were still in the Twolegplace but Rust and Emerald raced happily, going behind the barn, racing across the Thunderpath, crossing the edge of the Twolegplace and into the lush green forests.

I uneasily crossed the Thunderpath and entered the forest. The puddles of mud that had laid on the ground had almost completely dried up and the tall birch tree cast shadows turning Jasmine pelt to a darker gray, illuminating her icy blue eyes. The leaves hung gingerly from the tree, threatening to fall as they danced as the breeze past.

There were many mingled scents of crows, sparrows, voles, squirrels and if you're lucky a pigeon and It was hard deciding which scent trail to follow. The leaves that previously clung to trees now crunched under paw as we made our way through the forest.

The ferns rustled as Rust and Emerald jumped through them and kept racing alerting prey with their thundering paws, their fur flying in the wind as they made their way to the stream where we would be fishing.

As we walked further into the forest I noticed blossoms dried up from the sun, that entered from the gaps between the leaves in the trees. They lied on the ground limply, there once pink petals now gray and battered.

"We are passing by some blossom trees," Jasmine explained as I examined the terrain closely.

"If you look up you can see they are falling gently from the trees above us."

I looked up and saw the flowers floating gently as they tore out of the tree and left to simply fall. There petals wavering as they floated in no real rush to make their way down. The green and brown forest now looked as though there were floating pink spots everywhere.

"It's so pretty…" Hollyleaf breathed as a flower fell on her nose. She blew it off and it tumbled down to the ground she glanced at Jasmine who said nothing though you could tell she silently agreed. She was staring at the flowers in wonder amazed by the beauty of something as simple as a flower.

"It never gets old." she finally agreed, snapping out of her trance and looking back at me.

"So much better than the Twolegplace." I stated, happy to be out in the forest after being so miserable after being lost in the Twolegplace.

"The Twolegplace is fine but it would be better without the Twolegs."

"And the monsters."

She purred in agreement and I smiled.

 _This isn't so bad…_

So I started as we made our way through the forest in front of us were the bodies of Rust and Emerald. They were seemingly talking playfully and teasing each other. As Emerald said something Rust immediately burst into a fit of laughter collapsing on the ground and after a moment or two emerald joined him.

"Those two seem to be having fun." I began, observing them amusedly.

"Yeah, they are best friends."

"What about Rose?" I questioned, eager to know why she had been so upset earlier.

"What about Rose?"

"She was fairly…bitter towards Rust and Emerald."

"W-was she-e?" Stammered Jasmine, what really brought me to my attention was why she sounds so worried.

"Why was that anyway?" I asked. "You don't have to tell me I if you don't want too."

"Well…" Jasmine started nervously her shoulder slumped. "It's a long story." I gestured for her to begin.

We kept walking as Jasmine explained what had happened. "She and rust were really close before he met Emerald. When we first found her he just turned all of his attention instantly towards her. It wasn't Emerald's fault she and Rose were actually really good friends until rust started hanging out with emerald more often. She-

"How long has this been going on?" I interrupted

Jasmine's eyes glazed over as she thought about an answer. "About 7 or 8 moons" Jasmine finally spoke. "when they were kits did Emerald arrive.2

"When they were kits did Emerald arrive."

"Oh."

"Rose was always the jealous type, it's sad I'm usually the one who has to break up fights between them. Rose won't even look at them anymore and Rust is too dense to understand how much his sister is hurting."

"Ever try telling him?" I couldn't help the sarcasm edging its way into my voice especially in a sad moment, hey! it was natural.

"Oh, I can't believe we never tried that I mean we were too dumb to anyway of course you mousebrain we told him!"

Her temper getting the better of her intercepted my way, her fur lifted of her spine and she threateningly glared at me.

 _A bit much don't you think..._

"Calm down I was just kidding!" I reassured. Her fur stopped bristling and she stepped out of my way quickly. She licked her chest fur embarrassed at her dramatic reaction.

"Sorry…" she apologized. "I got a bit of a temper." she apologized sheepishly giving an awkward smile.

I rolled my eyes but apologized anyway. We continued trekking towards the lake but as I opened my jaws to say something I heard the swishing of leaves. My ears instinctively angled towards the interruptance and I was hit with the juicy scent of a thrush possibly close by.

"You get it or should I?" I asked impatiently hoping to sink my fangs into that thrush quickly.

Jasmine shook her head and said no more as I turned away and stalked the scent trail.

I hoped Jasmine would wait for me as I stalked the trail I didn't know the way to the lake and Rust and Emerald were probably already there.

I found myself heading deeper into the forest but I could tell I was getting closer to the scent. I checked the wind direction and thankfully realized the gentle breeze was blowing my scent back the way I had come from.

I followed the scent trail closely, my paws carefully avoiding sticks and leaf that would make the thrush hear me, this had to be perfect. I looked up, at the base of a blossom tree in time to catch the blossoms violently rustling. No breeze could cause that. Feathers poked out from behind the flower, confirming my suspicions as I hungrily stalked the thrush.

The thrush was perched delicately behind a few flowers on a branch. The branch appeared sturdy enough for me to climb onto and kill the thrush.

As I made my way to the roots of the tree I crouched low, unsheathing my paws so I could pull myself onto the branch but before I could hook my claws into the trunk of the tree I heard a soft meow behind me.

Startled I turned around to stand face to face with none other than a sleek silver tabby she-cat with gentle blue eyes and a serious grim face,

I blinked I was positive I knew who this cat was but how was it possible…? She couldn't be standing there? Or could she?... a few mouse lengths away she stood, her pelt shiny and dull at the same time, a face she had been friends with since she arrived, Silverstream.

I gasped and I heard the thrush now alerted of the predator awaiting the kill, hurriedly flew of its wings flapping wildly but I didn't care.

I was simply staring at the Starclan she-cat now before me her pelt duller than when I had left but stars still littered her pelt.

She stared, I stared the only difference was that her stare cut right through me as if I wasn't even standing in front of her.

Her gaze slowly lifted and I followed where she was staring at, the large blossom tree, where the thrush was. An ominous breeze, stronger and darker than before blew making many blossoms fall hastily of the tree.

Then she spoke, the voice that came out didn't even sound like her. "Your clan the tree and the flowers your cats."

When she said that I didn't even look at her simply because I couldn't. My head was held in place by a strong force. My paws planted to the ground unable to move, my eyes fixed on the tree searching every inch and detail. I was confused at why I couldn't move but strangely I didn't mind it.

 _Why do I feel so…calm I can't move! and yet I feel so at ease…_

She spoke again. "The breeze will blow even more blossoms of the tree, hoping they hit the ground."

Suddenly more blossoms joined the others into floating down onto the ground. As they floated, the first blossom neared the ground but before it's Patel barely grazed the surface of the ground it engulfed in flames.

The blossom was on fire. It was burning, red-hot flames destroyed the beautiful petals, the flower blackened and charred, obliterating it triumphantly into nothing.

As it touched the ground the still burning flower instantly turned into ash, the flames flickering out and dying as soon as it made contact.

"As they will fall they will burn painfully, inside and out but they are just a flower and no one will notice a mere flower" her voice rose fearfully, "and they will go from an enchanting blossom to a smoky, dark ash left to join and blow with the breeze."

Her voice echoed in my head as I was left to stare at the rest of the blossoms who withered under the intense flames of the fire. They burned helplessly and the pile of ash growing bigger and bigger beneath it.

I blinked furiously. Suddenly the tree and flowers were gone and I was transported to a battle field, a bloody battlefield.

It was a massacre, flowers replaced with cats, trees replaced with clan leaders. The worst part was the land was the one on fire.

I watched fearfully and sorrowfully as the flames grew larger and larger engulfing every cat and everyone except for two large toms. Both standing triumphantly over the battle field watching everything beneath them burn.

I could barely make them out as the smoke messed with my vision, making me squint my eyes.

One of them stared at me with a cruel amused glare and laughed. His laugh raking my ears and sending my heart spiraling as tears trailed down my cheek as I watched everything burn. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Bramblestar, Ivypool, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Tawnypelt… they were all burning and all I could do was watch helplessly as the hungry flames ate them up.

Suddenly the vision cleared, Thankfully and I was left in a messy heap on the ground. My pelt wasn't on fire or charred by the flames. It was fine. I was fine.

"The first flames will flicker be prepared…" were Silverstream's last words.

I frantically turned my head. I stared frighteningly at where Silverstream was standing. Just one teeny tiny problem she was gone but in her place was the thrush I had been stalking, killed and lying lifelessly on the grounds but I could care less.

I panted heavily. My shivering body slowly stilled to a slow rhythm. I just stood there for what seemed like moons until I heard Jasmine's frantic shrieks.

"Where are you Hollyleaf?! Did you die? Did you drown? Where are you?!"

"Dear Starclan..."

I hastily grabbed the thrush, thanking Starclan, pushing my way through the undergrowth, practicing my fake I'm absolutely fine smile but not before I had this thought forcefully cross my mind.

 _Two she-cats as opposite night and day_

 _The first flames….._

I found jasmine. She wasn't worried or anything I mean to her I had barely been gone for a few minutes but Starclan did she scream loud. Anyway, we continued to make our way to the lake.

I shivered after this whole traumatizing experience I knew one thing very clearly…..

 _I can't believe I was so mysterious as a Starclan cat?_

* * *

 **Ivy:** That was great, I loved how you mentioned the jealousy between my siblings! Also Ashfur I really think you should get rid of that bean bag...

 **Ashfur:** NEVER IN A MILLION CAT YEARS!

 **Ivy:** Don't make me do this.

 **Ashfur:** You let me have this bean bag or else **.**

 **Ivy:** Or else what?

 **Ashfur:** I quit!

 **Cheers erupted from the crowd.**

 **Ivy:** What-Wait you can't quit, please don't go keep the bean bag just don't quit!

 **Ashfur:** I thought so.

 **Ashfur grins obsessively and continues to stare obsessively at the beanbag.**

 **Ivy:** Well, that's great! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, in the next one, we will include two new POVs.

 **Ashfur:** If they aren't mine then they won't be that exciting.

 **Ivy:** If they were your's there wouldn't be any audience!

 **The crowd cheers.**

 **Ashfur groans.**

 **Ashfur:** Thanks everybody for reading and all these lovely reviewers I hope you continue to hate Ivy and I'll see you next time.

 **Ivy:** Yeah bye my dear readers- Wait, What did you say?

 **The curtains close as furious arguing can be heard backstage thankfully Ivy understands that her show needs more hosts otherwise Ashfur would be going to the hospital.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed... Whatever that was :)**

 **Anyway as always I will answer to your reviews**

 **Replies:**

 **Hawkf1ight:** You have a really interesting question and this gets me thinking... and I have decided that I will confirm the answer in a later chapter :) Although that was a very good question.

 **BrightMind:** Thanks for your OCs and I hope you enjoy the story! and I'm glad you liked the story!

 **Cloudstone:** Thanks for your OCs really appreciated!

 **Cityskyliinee:** I'm glad you liked Alfie and I promise we will see more about him in future chapters.

 **HollyXCinder:** I can promise you there will be a lot of HollyXFallen but it will happen in later chapters not really in the beginning as much.

 **Anyway, thanks for your support and all your reviews makes me really happy!**

 **Once again I still accept OCs if you wish for your character to be in the story but I'm not in desperate need of them!**

 **As Ivy said we will have two new POVs in the next chapter or one POV... and after the next chapter, I can assure you that you can meet your new guest hosts!**

 **Keep in mind that Rose and Rust are _littermates._ Also, expect more jealousy from Rose and did any of you see Moonshine, I had to change her name but thankfully Moonshine likes it.**

 **Finally a few questions.**

 **Who do you like better AshXSquirrel or BrambleXJessy? Personally, I really love BrambleXJessy but I like SquirrelXBramble more.**

 **What do you think of Emerald, Rose, and Rust?**

 **Do you like the short Vision from Starclan?**

 **And finally, who do you want Ivypool to be with?**

 **I just had to use the whole blossoms on fire idea im obsessed so expect more crazy flower warnings in the future :) but it's not an actual prophecy and is simply a warning.**

 **Anyway, Bye my lovely reviewers and readers and ill see you n the next chapter of Hollyleaf's promise.**


	5. Soaked Emotions

**The curtains opened to reveal two bean bags and two cats, a tom and a she-cat sitting on the bean bags as usual, right? _wrong._ **

**The she-cat was sitting on a navy blue and the tom on an emerald green bean bag with darker flecks in the middle. What is so weird? Well, you see these two cats were leaning towards each other kissing passionately. the audience watched in uncomfortable silence as the make out took place.**

 **Then Ashfur ran on stage.**

 **(I bet you thought it was Ashfur!)**

 **Ashfur:** What in the name of Starclan Is going on here!

 **Ivy snapped her head toward Ashfur and instantly broke away from the kiss, reluctantly.**

 **Ivy:** Um, Hey Ashfur...

 **Ashfur:** Why are you making out with Moonshine's Ex?!

 **Ivy** : Calm down its Moonshine's EX! Besides, I don't even like him!

 **Flicker:** Yeah I don't even like her! We are just friends.

 **Ashfur:** THEN WHY ARE YOU KISSING?! MOONSHINE TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO DO WHAT YOU JUST DID!

 **Ivy:** It was just some fun...

 **Ashfur:** Well when I was going crazy over my super duper Squirrelflight's eyes bean bag didn't you freak out as well. Although I don't see why you would freak out I mean she obviously loves me.

 **As Ivy and Ashfur argued Flicker sped of sneakily behind their backs at stopped at the edge of the stage.**

 **Flicker:** One last thing, in the next chapter you will see the new backup hosts who will take over for the cats at the hospital. this is your final chance of voting and you can suggest in the reviews if you wish for me to become a backup host as well, bye.

 **Both Ashfur and Ivy stopped arguing as Flicker said that and they watched as he ran out of the building.**

 **Ivy:** I wasn't going to hurt him...

 **Audience gasps**

 **Ashfur:** Well I was for him ruining the show!

 **Ivy:** oh yeah sorry about that. anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Hollyleaf's promise called Soaked Emotions.

 **As Ivy said that Ashfur reluctantly ran backstage to cue the chapter.**

* * *

 **Emerald's POV**

The forest was quiet and peaceful, that is where Jasmine and Hollyleaf were.

A Frog croaked lazily minding its own business until he felt the ground beneath him vibrate. Before he could hop away Lumbering paws crashed through the undergrowth scattering leaves as they did so. The Frog panicked, fearing for its life and quickly ducked underneath the giant oak's roots that were planted in the ground. It sunk into the root fearfully as it's beady eyes stared at the two cars racing by.

 _I was frustrated. Rust of all cats was beating me! I had to pick up the pace or I was going to lose this race the third time in the row._

I and Rust were racing through the forest. Our paws were covered in mud, leaves and tiny twigs stuck to our fur from darting through bushes and jumping over logs. The wind blew through our fur as we both ran towards our destination, the stream

Rust was running faster and faster but I was falling behind.

 _No! not this time!_

I wasn't going to lose again honestly my pride couldn't take another blow. I quickened my speed laughing as I did so but simply speed wasn't going to win this for me.

A log was incoming our way and I made a flying leap and heard a thud as my and Rust's paws touched the ground in complete sync. I smirked. Now both me and Rust were once again both neck and neck. You see Rust would always slow down when he made any jumps while running and I would use that to my full advantage.

"You're not winning this time!" He flattened his ears and I noticed how he took longer strides in an effort to out due me.

I loved races like this, the adrenaline coursing through your veins your heart thumping wildly as though it was about to fly out of my chest.

My legs ached, pelt ruined and tangled and I felt as though there was a twig stuck in between my teeth but those were consequences for later. I had to enjoy what real fun and freedom was like right now. Enjoy being a kit.

I laughed at Rust frustrated growl as no matter how hard he tried he couldn't manage to pass me.

"I'm not losing as easily as I did last time!"

He rolled his eyes. I laughed but as I was distracted Rust had taken a huge leap barely just managing to close the distance between us.

 _Hey!_

I growled. It was my turn to be frustrated and I pushed forward but I was gradually slowing down and starting to lose pace.

Like I said you simply we both weren't that fast and with him now running inches ahead of me I couldn't just out once him with speed especially when I wasn't even that fast.

We were nearing the stream and as I had given up hope He narrowly sped ahead a few more inches away just as we exploded through the bushes, stopping by the sandy bank of the stream.

We both panted heavily and my tongue lolled out of my mouth as I regained my breath and tried to slow my heart to a steady beat.

"Another win for me as usual." Rust boasted, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. Rust could act very arrogant at times.

I padded to the edge of the stream and stared at my reflection. I slid my tone into the cool water and lapped up some. The liquid was so refreshing and I relished every sip of it.

As I drank I ignored Rust coming to sit beside me. The real reason we were even at the stream was that Jasmine had suggested to fish but Honestly I wasn't in the mood to fish beside Jasmine and Hollyleaf weren't even here.

Wait, where _WERE_ Hollyleaf and Jasmine!?

"Where are Jasmine and Hollyleaf!?" I screamed voicing my thoughts to Rust my head darting to the bushes where we came from. We must have left them far behind.

"Trailing after us."

He put his tail tip on my shoulder as to try and soothe me. My ears heated up.

 _This is strange…why do I feel so weird with a simple touch?_

"Don't worry they should come soon beside I think they are enjoying this time alone."

"Speaking of Hollyleaf…what do you think about her?" I had this intense urge to do a bit of gossiping about the new cat but mostly I was trying to get away from this strange feeling.

It hadn't really bothered me as much as it bothered Rose that Hollyleaf had abruptly joined us. You see there had been an incident a moon before Hollyleaf arrived involving more strange cats and that situation led to death…a lot of death. My heart cracked as I thought about what we had lost…it was traumatizing.

I shook my head I needed to try and forget what happened It was the only thing I could do from making me go crazy with the weight of grief I mean it had already happened to Rose.

 _I personally thought she was an interesting she-cat. Although the way she looked at me made my fur stand on end._

"There is something about her that just doesn't feel right. She and those beady eyes of hers just scare me it like she is watching us… and learning our strengths and weaknesses." Rust admitted while gazing at the sun covered by the clouds that loomed over head providing shade from the fierce sun rays.

"Yeah although we don't know everything about her she probably isn't even used to us either. I mean she was friendly so far."

"So was _Yellow…"_

My heart stopped. I was trying to forget about that but now even rust brought it up!

I Felt my paws grow numb underneath me as I stumbled trying to catch my weight. _Yellowstar,_ we called him Yellow had done something terrible to me mostly to jasmine and rose. Thinking about what I wished to forget brought back terrible memories.

My eyes stung from the tears that emerged. I turned away from Rust as a fat tear rolled down my cheek, taking its time to slide down my face. The pain, the emotion from that night the day the sorrow and pain tore through my heart like fire. The flames made my heart sear in pain and such sorrow I would never wish on anyone.

I unwillingly let out a strangled whimper. Rust noticed this and he moved closer offering comfort. He too had lost _cats_ but…he had grieved properly and gotten over it.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up…" he apologized guiltily. "I didn't want to bring back bad memories."

"It's fine but I'd rather not compare Hollyleaf to …him." The last part of my speech ended in a vengeful growl. I had always tried to control my pain and one way I had found useful was to think of the day I would get revenge.

All this was one part of my life I tried to forget. It haunted me, changed me and I would never fully trust anyone again, not even Rust, no not after that.

His tail touched my chin and turned me towards him. My face now facing his own. Pain reflected in his eyes as well. "Be strong…" He whispered

I pushed away from him. Startled he jumped back as well, his eyes blinking furiously. I would have found his embarrassment quite amusing especially if it was with a she-cat but right now that she-cat was me. His cheeks we very noticeably tinted pink and the sheepish awkward look on his face said it all, well if Jasmine was here.

"I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes, hurriedly choking down the lump in my throat which I hadn't even realized was there. I ignored what had just happened but I could tell without looking at my reflection that I was blushing. Hard.

The truth was my sensitive and fragile heart couldn't go through that heartache a second time which meant I couldn't get close to anyone again. I needed to keep my distance and guard my heart but in this moment I felt vulnerable, my barriers had fallen and if grief could strike me again I certainly wouldn't be that strong. I knew I couldn't let what just happened to affect me in any way but it had. Rust was right anyway I needed to be strong I had to after all.

I should hold back my grief I mean imagine how much it had hurt Jasmine and Rose, oh Rose had easily been hit the hardest by the deaths.

She would wake up every night in her sleep screaming and crying out into the darkness of the barn about leaving her alone or calling out for _willow_ or any of the other _deceased cats_. Her terrified and _grief_ stricken screams would wake up every cat, leaving them anxious about Rose's mental.

Alfie would usually have to lead Rose away and try to calm her down as he by far had the best and comforting relationship with her. Honestly even the purest of cats could easily envy their tight bond.

Alfie's soothing words always managed to do the trick even by a little bit but that was always enough.

Then she would curl up in jasmine nest and would eventually go to sleep. You could say she was traumatized by the experience although with time she was getting better, mending herself on the inside. At least that's what we thought.

She glanced back at Rust who looked to be in a very uncomfortable position right now. His paws awkwardly kneaded the ground, his ears flattened against his head and his gaze not meeting mine.

"You don't need to be so uncomfortable," I said gently. I didn't wish to be responsible for making someone feel so out of place, it was not a very delightful feeling.

He smiled or smirked and said, "it was fun either way especially beating you again." He added.

I rolled my eyes which was a very common thing for me to do. Honestly, I was irritated at the sudden mood change but I couldn't let it show after all rust lived of off my reaction, mostly irritation. That and arrogance.

Speaking of being arrogant Rust had his nose stuck in the air in mock disgust like I was a tiny mouse in comparisons to him. He didn't say anything although his eye cracked open and he watched in anticipation if I would break or at least lash out. Just like I said.

But I didn't I was far too patient for that.

"If your nose is tied to the sky just say something," I muttered a smirk quickly unfolding on my face as his look said it all. I got him. Nothing new.

I expected a snarky remark maybe a roll of the eyes but not to be pushed into the stream.

I landed in the water with a splash. Disturbing the peaceful surface and sending ripples through the water. The water birds who I hadn't realized were there, let out loud squawks and took off rapidly into the air, rustling the leaves of the bushes where they once had hidden.

Rust was on the ground laughing as I swam up to the surface. I took a deep breath of air and glared at Rust's hysterical laughing form.

"Just like you to disturb something soooo peaceful." He joked. His fur blew as he got up and stood by the edge of the stream. I felt this urge to pull him into the stream with me and I would certainly do that but I had to wait till he moved closer.

He bent his head and tauntingly stuck out his tongue, in his slight distraction I as fast as lightning cheekily grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him into the water.

He yelped and tumbled into the water. I giggled and intently waited for him to resurface but he didn't.

Why isn't he up yet?

Now I was concerned he was taking longer than I expected.

"Rust," I called out hesitantly. I searched the water below hoping to find some sort of shadow to indicate he was there or hiding to possibly sneak up on me.

My concern was increasing and I started to panic. Where was he? Could he have drowned? I searched the water with a calm, composed exterior but really on the inside, I was nervous.

As I searched the water with rising fears I heard an amused chuckle behind me and an enormous splash of water

 _Who had done that!?_

I turned, ready to slash at him with sheathed claws but stopped midair as I realized it was Rust. I breathed out in relief.

"Where the heck were you? Why would you scare me like that?"

He stopped laughing and instead gazed at me with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" He asked not long after.

I growled and responded with splashing rust with the cold water. I smiled as he shook his head to rid the water from his eyes, sending droplets of water to slide of his whiskers.

"Why you- "he started but I cut him off with another barade of splashes.

"That teaches you not to mess with me!"

He mock growled and used his paws to shield himself from any more incoming water. he lunged at me and till sundown we fought in the stream, the water unknowingly pulling us further and further from where we were supposed to meet up with the others.

* * *

 **Rust's POV**

We enjoyed our time in the water till sundown. the suns dying rays provided little light as we both stumbled out onto the shore into one shivering mess. My thick, bushy fur was flattened and heavy with the water that it soaked up, creating extra weight as we both clambered out of the stream

The sun's rays on the water cast a beautiful orange reflection as we both licked our soaking fur desperately hoping to warm up. The droplets running down our fur left the sandy back beneath us damp and muddy.

"You two!"

I flinched I knew that voice.

My sister and Hollyleaf marched through the bushes furiously and they both stared at out shivering forms. What a great entrance!

Prey was clamped in their jaws and a particularly juicy looking squirrel caught my eye. They both dropped the prey allowing space in their jaws to be able to start screaming at us.

Hollyleaf growled as Jasmine strode right over to us." Do you know how long we've been waiting for you?!"

"But you knew we would be at the stream you take us there all the time you should know the way there."

Hollyleaf stepped forth from her place with the prey. "You swam much further away from where we were supposed to meet and you also ran from us as soon as we left the barn." She explained.

Her voice was calmer than Jasmines and she honestly looked like she would handle the situation more rationally but I noticed how there was this weird haunted glow to her eyes as if she was speaking here but her mind was somewhere else.

"Oh." Emerald mewed and she lowered her head in shame. She had always been a kind, respectful she-cat and I knew she most certainly did not want to argue with the cats who took her in.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Jasmine glaring at me pointedly expecting me to do the same.

I copied her honestly I wasn't that guilty especially when we dealt we this all the time. Emerald, on one hand, was looking very guilty.

"I'm sorry." We both echoed.

Jasmine still furiously glared at us. "I thought you had learned your lesson your lucky I'm not making you sleep outside tonight but I can't do that because your wet and you could catch greencough but I expected better especially from you Emerald."

Beside me, Emerald whimpered as Jasmine and Hollyleaf stormed off back towards the barn.

Emerald looks dejected as we both trailed after the fuming she-cats but my mind trailed to the look on her face at that awkward moment by the bank.

She looked scared haunted and she had the expression of a deeply depressed and grieving cat. Now that I thought of it the look on her face looked much like the one on Rose's when she had woken up from her frequent nightmares. I remembered how Alfie would comfort Rose and how Jasmine would let her sleep in her nest. Boy was she lucky to get the nest at the top.

Now that I think about it why hadn't Rose wanted to come with us why? She loved me and Emerald, maybe she was having another heart ache I should ask her to come hunting one time we haven't done that in a _long time_ but not until I figure out _what's wrong with Emerald._

I glanced at Emerald who now seemed to be glaring at me clearly displeased

"At least we had fun right?" I said trying to cheer her up but her glare just grew wider.

Inwardly I sighed attempt number one failed. "I'm sorry…" I apologized hoping it would do the trick.

"I'll take your apology for the second time." She answered. She moved closer and my fur tingled and I felt a strange urge to close the distance between us.

I almost did but I noticed to sneaky green eyes spying on us. Hollyleaf was glancing at me and Emerald from the corner of her eye. I turned to look back at Emerald who hadn't noticed.

"Well, see you!" I said hoping to avoid any teasing from Hollyleaf, no need to ruin the moment, before quickly licking her small pink nose in farewell before rushing over to walk beside Jasmine and Hollyleaf.

They both giggled their anger from before gone for just a minute. I groaned. "Please don't say anything," I begged.

They didn't answer although they kept their smiles. I glanced back at emerald to see she was frozen as if her mind couldn't calculate what had just happened, her jaw had dropped as if to confirm my suspicions and she was staring at me.

I smirked at her but didn't get a reaction.

My fur heated up as I turned away but I realized something. Something _unusual._

 _Why was there starlight in Emerald's fur?!_

* * *

 **Ashfur:** Aww, that was cute.

 **Ivy:** Yeah, young love...let's see if it survives.

 **They both laugh evilly as though they are in the motion of plotting a cliff hanger.**

 **Audience gasps in alarm.**

 **They stop laughing as a cat steps out of the audience. Birchfall.**

 **Birchfall:** Can I ask a question...?

 **Ivy:** Sure.

 **Birchfall:** why does Ashfur still have _that_ bean bag?

 **Ashfur turned red in anger and he would have attacked his nephew but one problem was that his sister Fernclud and mentor Dustpelt were both staring at him.**

 **Ivy:** Well you see I allowed Ashfur to keep his bean bag but he has to follow three rules...the first is that he can't go into his mental state. the second is that he has to keep his calm around Hollyleaf's family especially Bramblelcaw.

 **She pointed to Hollyleaf's family from where they were sitting in the VIP seats, I mean the book was about Hollyleaf.**

 **Ivy:** And last is that he has to keep his cool around our backup hosts.

 **As she finished Birchfall sat back down in the Audience, satisfied with the answer.**

 **Ashfur:** I don't understand why we have these rules any way it's just a bean bag, The most amazing, beautiful, talented better than your ugly bean bag and the greatest in the whole wor-

 **Ivy:** Exactly. And if Squirrelflight loves you so much.

* * *

 **Hey, guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and im sorry for updating very slowly it's just school and everything and there has been a lot of drama going on lately...so yeah.**

 **A quick reminder that this is the final chance you can get to be able to vote for the new backup hosts. so far I think one choice is winning by a landslide but you guys will just have to wait and see which one.**

 **Also if you guys wish to submit OCs then go ahead just note that im not in desperate need of them :) but I still do accept semi major characters!**

 **Now time for a few replies**

 **Snowcrystal-of-Thunderclan:** Yes Emerald and Rust do like each other they just don't realize it. Also when I finished this chapter I was literally waiting for someone to get confused about Rose.

 **Ivy-the-Lion-King-Addict:** Lol, what do you think of Ivy anyway?

 **Ponybird21:** Aww thank you! I know that most stories revolving around Hollyleaf can be about how she turns evil or it's a FallenXHolly ship. I personally really love stories where Hollyleaf turns evil but I can't find ever find any of them that are finished! in fact, I'm actually planning on making one myself!

 **thank you guys for the wonderful reviews they really make my day! Also one of my favorite parts of writing fanfiction is all the questions I get from you guys so feel free to leave any inquiries.**

 **Also originally I was going to have Emerald and Rose's POV but Rose's POV is going to be very, very important and will have the first cliff hanger! so I decided to do Rust's instead.**

 **Anyway, what do you think about RustXEmerald?**

 **why do you think Rust saw starlight in Emerald's fur?**

 **what do you think happened to the barn cats before Hollyleaf came?**

 **How is Rose's mental state?**

 **And finally, will Ashfur lose his bean bag?**

 **Anyway thank for reading and reviewing and ill see you in the next chapter of Hollyleaf's promise**

 **~Zap**


	6. Watch the teardrops fall

**Unknown:** just a little more.

 **Ivy:** Is it working?

 **Unknown:** yes, finally!

 **Ashfur:** that's great now I can rip your throat out.

 **Unknown:** shh it's starting.

* * *

I breathed out a sigh of frustration and lashed my tail furiously as I watched Hollyleaf retreat outside, her night black pelt disappearing through the fronds outside, leaving a trail of paw prints but nothing else.

As I stood there I couldn't help but think out my brother's earlier behavior. How dare Rust?! I can't believe how far apart we have actually gotten all because of her! If only she hadn't arrived, I wouldn't have snapped into two and lost my brother and the rest of my kin wouldn't have to grieve. Yellow would have never discovered us and the **dog attack** wouldn't have left us in shatters.

All of this was Emerald's fault I kept telling myself letting my claws unsheathe at the thought of her. I was seething with anger as I was left behind by the others. The only cat who even questioned why I wasn't coming along was Hollyleaf! None of my **kin** actually bothered to ask.

After the attack I had been broken, I've never experienced such grief before and I don't believe I should have. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. My body trembled as I struggled to control my raging emotion that poured out of me like a waterfall. I felt the pain of losing cats that you had loved, being betrayed, ignored, pushed aside by your only brother and best friend.

This had been a frequent condition of my mental state. I would have nightmares every night so that involved those big brutes….with yellow triumphantly standing overhead.

We had been so close to yellow….we trusted him and loved him, even sharing the plentiful prey in the barn and the hay as nests….. it was scary how close we got to him, a cruel murderer!

Trying to push the lump in my throat made my heart break and tremble I wanted to let go, to scream my pain heartache to the sky.

"We are all cats Rose and we all make mistakes…" was what Jasmine had reasoned with me, the night I had been kept awake, afraid to face my nightmares and Emerald. Yes, Emerald had made a mistake but how was she punished? No. Was she shunned? No. Did she feel Guilty? Probably but that simply wasn't going to let this event pass by so easily.

Being guilty doesn't make take back what you have done and it most definitely doesn't make you a good cat.

 _If only you hadn't died….Emerald should have been in your place if anything._

I pushed those thoughts _away from me_ because I knew things would have been put to peace if they had lived. Besides revenge didn't help anyone, it only made this living nightmare even worse.

As the tears dried I let my muscles loosen with a sigh and let my tail drop, no strength left even to smile. Despite wishing to stay in the barn and sink into my comfy nest and weep there until sundown but I couldn't. they would have easily found out because of the soaked moss full of hot tears and the strange way my tail repeatedly twitched when I was sad.

It was weird and honestly a pain to have my tail do that. I preferred hiding my emotions, which were strong right now, from other cats. Also, it made hunting a nightmare which is why I'm probably not going to be doing any hunting.

I groaned inaudibly as Alfie and Ivy were sleeping and padded outside the barn the sharp edges nagging me on the shoulder. I let my shoulders slump, not bothering to put in any effort into something I shall not enjoy as I stared at the twolegplace beyond.

Behind the barn was the entrance to the forest. The twisted roots of trees that towered overhead looked inviting and just thinking about a walk to soothe my emotions almost made me feel a bit better over leaving the comforting walls of the barn, my home but the dark shadows the trees cast replicated my mood and the dark thoughts that occupied my head.

I grimaced, it won't be that bad besides I'm not going to tell Jasmine I had spent the day sleeping!

My eyes ran over the multiple sets of paw prints heading on through the forest, each heading in different directions. My eyes lit up like a sunset, who knows? maybe one day I would be making my own sets of paw prints through the forest somewhere no cat had been before.

I chuckled to myself, losing myself in my whirlwind of fantasies. It was always so perfect here….No kin to disturb me, No Emerald, No memories of Yellow or **his pesky brother….**

"Fox-dung!" I cursed out loud, my face scrunching into a frown as I fell to the ground with a thud. I hissed in annoyance as I glanced back to check the damage. I sighed my eyes narrowing at my front paw, apparently, my claw had been torn out.

I rolled my eyes as I saw what I tripped over, A root. It had been emerging from the ground and just happened to be in my path. "How Mouse brained can I get!?" I muttered, shaking my head disapprovingly.

"Wait…" I trailed off, my mouth agape. The root was leading somewhere and as my eyes followed it carefully it grew bigger and wider, gradually entangling itself with more roots which had all grown from the same giant oak tree.

I felt my lips quirked into a smile, this tree was probably one of the tallest in the whole Twolegplace, one of the oldest too. Rumors were that even the bravest and strongest of cats wouldn't dare try to attempt to climb it in fear of falling from is branches and risking death.

There wasn't a specific name for the tree and it didn't belong to any cat although Ivy liked to think it was ours because of how often we visited it.

I swear I bit my tongue so hard it would bleed. My eyes watered with hot tears as I gazed at my favorite place in all of the twolegplace. the roots entangled to form an arch around a small hollow in the tree. The tiny, delicate purple flower surrounded the tree making the scene look even prettier at night.

Moonshine and the others had spoken as much about another cat involved in the attack, Yellow had never been alone…he had a brother. A cat named Zack at least that's what he called himself. He had a dark golden pelt and handsome amber eyes, a cheeky, cocky grin that made her swoon…

He had broken her heart and she had tried to forget about him ever since but passing by this tree for hunting trips, learning how to swim and other stuff it brought back painful memories.

* * *

 _The rain thundered down furiously as she laughed at the soaked tom, his fur heavy with water and droplets falling sliding of his whiskers. He grumbled under his breath, throwing her a halfhearted glare before jumping on a puddle creating a large splash._

 _I blinked the water from my eyes away and spewed the water out of my mouth, now it was the golden tom's turn to laugh._

" _You look nice like that."_

" _Shut up! Remember who your guide is!"_

" _Well, you're not a very good one."_

 _I turned towards him a playful fieriness in my eyes and smirk on my face._

" _You were the one who had us go the other direction."_

 _He looked fearful of something for a minute and his expression turned guarded but then he reached up and licked my nose. "You has some water on your nose." He said, grinning._

 _I blushed, which thankfully was hidden by the rain. I stepped back and kept my jaws shut, starting to take the lead again. He opened his jaws with perhaps a mocking taunt or something but just as he did I stopped and used my hind paw to scoop up a splash of water from the ground, showering him with it._

" _Come on, this way I know a place where we can take shelter," I said with a small smirk "unless you want to catch greencough!"_

 _I heard him spit the rainwater out, growling but following me nonetheless. We walked for a while and I had already started to shiver but we both pushed through the rainstorm. My paws splashed in the puddles that were scattered on the ground, my eyes squinting to make out where we were going._

 _I breathed a sigh of relief, loud enough to be heard over the pitter and patter of the rain, as I saw the familiar tree._

" _Now that's a familiar sight for you I'm guessing!" He remarked, pushing past her and leading the way into the rather spacious hollow._

 _Her tail lashed, rolling her eyes as she entered after Zack into the hollow. She shook her pelt, her short fur easily ridding the water from her pelt and scattering droplets everywhere. Her teeth chattered from the cold and she sneezed._

" _Look who got sick," Zack said sitting down but she noticed the mild concern in his voice. She ignored him but still sat down next to him._

 _His pelt brushed her ever so slightly making her flush but still, she didn't pull away. Her pelt stopped shivering from the slight warmth and she let herself close her eyes, sleep tugging at her eyelids._

 _Her eyes shot wide open at the sudden sound of lightning. The bolt of light streaked through the sky, illuminating the sky in one white flash and not long after it thunder followed._

 _She was so caught up in her moment of surprise she didn't realize that Zack wasn't sitting beside her anymore._

" _Zack?" She asked softly staring at his hunched figure, shivering from not the cold but from fear._

 _He didn't answer although from up close she could see his quivering lip._

" _You scared of lightning, huh?" She asked again with a small laugh, stepping closer, her head tilted._

" _So what? Just because I'm scared of lightning doesn't mean that I'm not better than you! Because guess what your nothing else then that…nothing more than something to mock!" He snarled, anger now gleaming in his eyes. He tried to stand taller, look braver but then another bolt of lightning lit up the sky making him duck down again._

" _Listen," I began angrily at his harsh words, "I know what it feels like having a fear about Something-Bell's also scared of lightning to you know."_

 _He still stayed in his hunched position and she still glared angrily at him. She released a sigh, giving up and now stood face to face with him, taking in his facial features. "Everyone has something they're afraid of-even me. It's nothing to be ashamed of…" She paused for a minute, thinking of her next words, "Having fears just gives you something to overcome, something to make you stronger. Yes, it does hold you back but once you overcome it you can living knowing you've done something many cats have trouble doing. Besides no cat is perfect, you hate lightning, I hate the snow. If you think about our fears don't judge who is worth less and who is worth more."_

 _She touched her nose to his and he slowly rose from his hunched position. His angered and fearful expression transformed into a relived grateful one._

 _He finally broke the silence by moving back to where we were previously sitting. I Joined him and sat down wrapping my tail around my paws and leaning on his shoulder._

" _Still I think I'm a better fighter no doubt." He bragged._

 _I snorted, "At least your back to your cocky old self." She snuggled deeper into his fur and let her eyes fall drowsily. Her muscles hardened when she felt Sack's warm tongue drying her fur but slowly she relaxed to the rheumatic licking and gave into sleep._

" _You know, you're so different from any she-cat I have met, your beautiful, fiery and don't trail after me with googly eyes all day." He said in between licks._

 _I hummed in reply, blushing hard. I had stopped listening to him after beautiful but that was enough alone to make my heart beat faster. I finally gave into sleep letting the sound of the rain gradually pull me into sleep._

* * *

I let out a gasp as I left those painful memories, I felt hot tears slip out of my eyes and slowly roll down my cheek and letting into stain the ground. I released a ragged gasp that I didn't know I was holding.

I shook my head as more tears stained the ground. I had to get away from here. I pulled myself up and winced as my paw painfully scraped the ground as I limped over to a bush. It provided shade and was far enough away from the tree. You know I found a name for this tree; The tree of pain!

As I limped over to the bush I couldn't help but let my mind fill up with those dark thoughts from earlier and in my vulnerable state, I didn't bother to push them away.

If Emerald hadn't done what she did it wouldn't have lost Willow or smoke or Bell….And maybe I and Zack could have had something more…even though he was the leader of the attack maybe I could have stopped him somehow.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down by the bushes, shielded from view of the tree and a good place to rest. I licked the blood of my claw carefully.

Zack and I would have been nothing…I would have made sure of that besides he paid….he lost me and yellow was probably mad at him for failing to kill and to recruit us all…but Emerald she still walks with happiness, nothing to be pained about, full-fed and love making its way into her life and if that wasn't enough that love is my brother-which she stole!

My eyes widened at where my thoughts were headed. Revenge only caused pain but…what I was going to do didn't involve revenge she was just going to get what she deserved…for that matter both Emerald and Rust deserved to feel pain.

She shook her head, pausing her licking. No, no one was going to punish Emerald, so it was up to her that Emerald knows exactly how much pain she caused. This wasn't revenge, no one simply was going to punish Emerald so she would have to be the one.

Her ears perked up as she smelt something, something interesting. The scent of dogs was faint but still recent, from only a couple of days ago.

A cruel and devilish smirk formed on her face as a plan formed.

 _Well now Emerald, you took everything away from me because of that dog attack and now I'd like to see it happen to you and one things for sure_ _ **your blood**_ _will be on_ _ **my paws**_ _, a lot of it._

* * *

 **Two cats, a gray-flecked tabby tom, and a dark gray tabby she-cat walk on the stage in more glamorous outfits than usual. This time the signature bean bags were pushed to the back but were still visible to the audience.**

 **Ivy:** Welcome everyone! I suppose you enjoyed this chapter as this was probably the authoresses favorite one so far!

 **Ashfur:** I'm kind of surprised in the Rose/Zack shipping this like I thought Rose was only paired up with-

 **Ivy:** um Ashfur too many details.

 **Ashfur:** Right, sorry.

 **Ivy steps forward.**

 **Ivy:** from now on we will be doing the question of the day so-

 **Ashfur pushes Ivy to the side and instead takes her place.**

 **Ashfur:** Do you like the Shipping we threw in? Also, what do you think about Rose wanting to hurt Emerald? Badly. And how will it affect Hollyleaf's mission?

 **Ivy stands up and starts to walk threateningly towards Ashfur.**

 **Ashfur:** Come on Ivy!

 **Ivy sighs and stops.**

 **Ivy:** this is the last time I'm letting something like this go….Anyway, I promise that you will see more of 'Zack' and 'Yellow' in later chapters and definitely more of this shipping.

 **Ashfur:** I know you guys are wondering who are new backup hosts are well there right here tonight and I have never hated them more! Please welcome-

 **The lights shut off and the stage is left in darkness**

 **Unknown:** come on are you kidding me that's the third time already!

 **Unknown** : Well can fix it, I'll just-

 **There's a loud bang and a small spark of light appears.**

 **Unknown:** is that you or….

 **Ivy:** FIRE!

* * *

 **So I left you guys on two cliffhangers, both of which I hadn't planned.**

 **Great.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the shipping I threw in. I definitely ship them…well probably because I know all the future drama that will happen between them but let me know if you do.**

 **Now this 'revenge' is planning to make a huge impact in two different ways, probably sad ones.**

 **Also, the Rose/Zack shipping is special because it was thrown in at the last minute. Anyway now I'm going to move on to replies and here we go!**

 **Replies:**

 **FlameFur's Fire:** I ship them too!

 **Flamespirits:** Aww thank you! Although I'm sure there plenty other great stories out there

 **Cityskyliinee:** Thanks but I'm afraid updating soon is kind of hard since I have school and exams…

 **Anyways that was all for the replies. Please leave a review and thanks for reading also the next chapter is most likely coming out tomorrow and it's very different and special.**

 **Bye**

 **~Zaps**


	7. Special

Ivy had never felt the need to hurry up in life until now. While her sister snoozed on the couch her broken leg and arm propped up on the sofa and her injured head were wrapped in a think cast she ran around there two-story house in a panic.

"Phone, Check. Makeup, Check. Documents, Check. Called the pizza guy, Check. Ordered a large pizza, Check." She ticked off her list and adding a small check to the items. She shoved her list in her purse and rambled on to herself as scanned through the messy fray of papers lying on her desk. Quickly snatching the important ones, she needed.

She dusted her attire before snatching her purse. She was wearing a fitted, black, knee-length dress that clung to her waist, the bottom half was flowy and swished around her legs as she ran down the stairs and into the living room.

She dashed around the living room. _YOUR LATE!_ Her mind screamed at her as she hurriedly picked up her things and slipped her feet into a pair of small black heels.

As she passed by her sister grumbled from her spot on the couch, she had passed out cold last night at four in the morning after drowning herself with Pepsi and watching the latest season of the oh so popular show, Yours truly a comedy, by Graystripe. No alcohol for her.

"Stop making a mess we already live in a pile of clutter you call a house and even that isn't enough for you. I'll just have to clean all his up!"

"Don't worry Moonshine I've called someone over to take care of you while I'm gone. If you wish you can force them to clean up." She told her while she grabbed her keys and sunglasses from the side table.

"But I don't want to be replaced," she whined drowsily. She sat up on the couch with caution. "Can't you and Ashfur take care of the show by yourselves until I and the rest of the crew can get better."

"One, that'll take months. Two, we can't wait for months. And three this is good for our ratings" She argued, "Besides I'm pretty sure you would like the guys who are stepping in, they even have a close relationship to our main character which is way better then have complete strangers manage her life story into a movie."

"But-"

"Moonshine I don't have time for this you would ju-"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She turned the doorknob and came face to face with Moonshine's Boyfriend, Flicker, standing in the Doorway wearing a large smile and holding an extra-large (Hopefully cheese) pizza.

"Guess who's got a pizza delivery for two pretty little ladies." He said as I pulled the door for him to come in. I laughed at his statement and said, "Go flirt with your Girlfriend."

He grinned at me as he came in and he placed the pizza on the kitchen counter. He rushed over to the couch.

"Hey Moon," he said gently, coming to sit at the end of the couch, by her head. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she saw how her sister instantly brightened.

I let out a soft sigh and felt my heart twinge. I shook my head and continued to get my things. They chatted and Moonshine let him play with her hair while I instructed him the 'do's' and 'don'ts', reading off from a list.

"Don't let her drink Any alcoholic beverage. Make sure she eats properly. If her head or legs start to hurt, there are painkillers in the top kitchen cabinets. If she tries to get off the couch don't let her but if she wants to go to the bathroom or to her room I give you the honors of carrying her up there." She said, ticking them on her fingers as she read each item of the list.

"Don't worry I've got this." He said ushering me to the grand wooden door, "You should probably go I mean you're already late.

"OMG. Your right! I have to run, Bye guys" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Bye Ivy!" they chorused after her and she thought she heard giggling as they close the door. I smiled faintly as I opened the door to my car and started the engine in a hurry.

I jumped and fastened the seatbelt and took off in a rush. Hopefully, the newest members of my staff were waiting for me.

I drove down the roads and felt relieved as I made my way onto Thunder Block. This area was the place where most of the 'Famous' people resided. People like Firestar, Goldenflower, Ivypool, Dustpelt…(The cats from the series both dead and alive because what fun are your favorite warriors dead?).

Ivy scanned the streets looking for a white mansion, where the 'flames' resided. She sighed in frustration and almost banged her head against the steering wheel when she couldn't find the house and even double checked the house number they had given her and her phone. 657, The same house number she was looking for and had not found.

She looked through the windows and the review mirror in case she missed anything. She looked away from the road and grabbed her purse, rummaging through the papers and making until she found her shiny black watch Moonshine got her for Christmas. Her watch read; **9:21.**

 _Damn it I'm late! Where the Bloody Dark forest is this Starclan cursed house!_

Her phone buzzed loudly with probably a new text. _Probably from Ashfur about why I'm so bloody late_ She thought grumpily as she read the new text.

It was from Ashfur and the message made her blood boil.

 **Ashfur:** _Hey, you were getting late so I decided to let our staff drive themselves here and IVY IM INCHES AWAY FROM KICKING THEM OUT OF THE THEATER, WHY THE BLOODY DARK FOREST DID YOU EVEN HIRE LIONBLAZE AND JAYFEATHER. ALL LIONBLAZE IS DOING IS YAPPING HIS HEAD OF ABOUT HOW IT IS HONOR FOR THEM TO WORK WITH US AND TS SO ANNOYING HOW MODEST AND HUMBLE AND KIND. ND JAYFEATHER JUST KEEPS GLARING AT ME AND-_

 _Sorry, lost my cool there actually I'm very hot right now Jayfeather's glares are starting to make me sweat and I'm supposed to be the boss! Anyway, be back here in thirty minutes. You're welcome._

From beginning to end of the letter I was boiling, my face was red with anger and I was fuming.

 _Okay, breath. In and Out, In and Out, In and OU-_

 _I let out a scream of frustration as I banged my head repeatedly on the back seat and slammed my foot on the brakes. Wait till I deal with those idiots!_

I grimaced as small droplets of water fell on my front window. Normally rain was the best kind of weather anyone could wish for but due to my foul mood, I glared at very singular droplet hoping the heat of my gaze would make them evaporate and disappear. Sadly, there's no such luck.

Great It's raining, Perfect.

* * *

I parked my car the closest to the entrance of the theater as I could and jumped out, my shoes sloshing in the puddles of water and making me cringe at the state I would be in. Usually, I don't care about my appearance but as owner and producer of the show, I couldn't let anyone see me looking like this.

I held tightly to my purse and use my head to shield my hair and face from the heavy downpour. Thunder crackled overhead and the rain showed no signs of stopping. It had been very hot for the past few months and there hadn't been a single drop of rain if she could remember so it should be raining the entire day, maybe even through the night.

 _Good._ She thought with a ghost of a smile, _just how I like it._

She sighed with relief as she opened the stunning glass doors and into the fancy lobby. She plastered a serious look on her face as she entered the theater. She passed by her secretaries, yes she had two, Hazeltail and Foxleap. Since the show was doing so well she managed to hire them and was able to afford their paycheck.

Hazeltail seemed focused on the task at hand on her new white desk but she looked up to give a smile as I passed by. Foxleap, who was wiping up water from the floor, (Janitors job I know but since Brokenstar was coming back in a few days why bother to hire a new one.) give me a toothy grin too.

"Good morning Ivy, I suggest you use the entrance for backstage since everyone is already seated in the auditorium. Ashfur hasn't started the show yet but be careful he's mad! Good news, however, is Foxleap found the information that had been destroyed earlier this month. Not all of the names were recovered but it's a start." She informed, looking up from her own mess of papers.

"And thanks for letting me work with my best friends." Foxleap said, cheerfully, "Oh and leave your coat here, your soaking."

He was right she thought looking down at her attire. Her Coat was heavy with water and her black dress was soaked through and she shivered from the cold as she handed Foxleap her coat.

"You okay?" Hazeltail asked worriedly, her brows creasing in worry.

"Yeah, just a bad day. Ashfur made me drive all the way to Thunder Block before letting me know Jayfeather and Lionblaze were already here."

"Explains why you're late. Although I don't think its Jayfeather and Lionblaze's Best first day either especially since Ashfur makes backstage look like a war zone." Foxleap joked, placing my coat on the coat hanger and then returning to cleaning up the muddy trails of footprints.

"I could have gotten here faster if Thunder block wasn't an hour and a half away."

"Well, at least you know the trouble we go through to get here on time," Hazeltail muttered.

She stopped by the door to the hallway that would lead her backstage and watched Foxleap mop up water and wipe dirty trails of footprints from the floor.

"You don't have to you know. I could just make Ashfur do it later as revenge if you want?" I offered.

"Thanks for your generosity." He said, teasingly. "But I need the lobby clean before people leave the building. What would they think when they saw the state of your lobby even though they made all this mess? They would never believe that once upon a time the floor used to be crystal clear!"

I snorted but smiled slightly at both of them before leaving the lobby without a second word.

I walked briskly through the hallway passing multiple dressing rooms which were used by most of the actors in the movie. Each of the doors had a small gold star with a name of the owner of the dressing room engraved in it. If I hadn't been so late I could have changed into something a little less wet since I kept extra clothes in case of emergencies like this. Pity there's no time.

The Hallway was long and empty but since the wall on the right side was connected to the theater she could hear people conversing quietly on the other side. She had a feeling they were pretty annoyed and the fact that she could hear sighs and complaints just confirmed it.

She walked with a run in her step and thanked herself for wearing flats in the morning. She saw the door to the backstage of the theater and stopped right in front of it preparing herself to meet Ashfur's anger her with her own.

 _Here I go!_

She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. "Ashfur, I'm here now so no need to panic," She announced as she walked into the fairly large area behind the theater.

It was dark and several props including a couple of bean bags were stored on one side of the room while on the other side there were racks where costumes for the hosts hung and fitting rooms lay. There was another door that led to another hallway where you would find rooms where professional makeup artists normally do your makeup. There was usually security at all the exits including the ones on the right and the corresponding one on the left where you could go on and off stage. The door, adjacent to the one that led to the makeup rooms, was where you meet another hallway where the manager's office including the producer and director's office and quarters.

Also present backstage were several desks scattered with papers, panels that controlled the lighting and sound, and an old but usable coffee machine. Right in the center though were three men arguing loudly.

All three of them looked up, pissed as she marched over to them, her hand on her forehead in frustration. "Don't say a word." She said warningly as Ashfur opened his mouth to comment. "You should have told me Lionblaze and Jayfeather were already here earlier instead of telling me about it while I was driving halfway through thunder!"

"You're My boss! You should know your own schedule without me having to tell you." He snapped back angrily. "The show is thirty minutes late and people are furious, not to mention I have to work with _them_ and you weren't even in the building. Not to mention every time we try to play the movie it shuts down!"

Ivy was bored as she listened to Ashfur. "Technically it's your fault, you should have sent me that message yesterday besides I thought we already agreed Why does the movie keep shutting down?!"

Lionblaze sighed, "We don't know. We have to get the movie to start soon though or your audience is going to leave."

"And none of you know how to fix it?"

"If we did don't you think we already would have instead of arguing with this mouse brain!" Jayfeather snapped. "The crowd out there is about to leave so if you have a plan I suggest you stop standing here and do something!

"If I had a plan do you think we'd be arguing right here?!" Ashfur retorted.

"We probably still would be arguing. Especially since you can't get the fact this is your fault."

"Oh really," Ashfur snorted. "Care to explain how this is my fault?"

Ivy couldn't hear what Jayfeather had said in reply but whatever it was just made them argue even more. "Why did I hire headless chickens to run my show…" She muttered, grabbing a pair of walkie-talkies.

"Guys?"

"What!" They all roared together.

"Here." She handed them one of the walkie-talkies, "Lionblaze, you, your brother and Ashfur will connect the lighting and movie to the emergency power store. Get it done in ten minutes while I distract our crowd, it will work, however, all power, lights, air conditioning and any technology backstage will be cut off for as long as the movie plays. I'll get Foxleap to help but Lionblaze and Jayfeather think of this as your first big job. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," Lionblaze answered, fiddling with the walkie-talkie. "But what are the walkie-talkies for?"

"You guys are going to be communicating with me, I want to be sure that nothing gets set on fire." She said, straightening out her dress and checking to make sure each strand of her was in place before going on stage.

"Oh and Lionblaze, Jayfeather. Welcome to Star Lake Theater and Productions."

* * *

The plan went smoothly, chapter 6, _Watch The Tears Fall_ went well except for the minor problem, a fire. Ashfur had managed to join me on stage at the end until Jayfeather and Foxleap, who had stayed behind had started screaming about how there was a fire in where the movie was plugged to the emergency power storage.

Ashfur had jumped back of the stage and had gotten a fire extinguisher, there happened to be one in the lobby in case of emergencies, and extinguished the fire before it got worse.

No one got injured and everyone was fine although Jayfeather did threaten to sue…but it's been the least drama since we started so that's good!

Afterwards, Ivy led both brothers to their new offices and introduced them to their duties. She became good friends with them and Lionblaze even told her when **he was planning to propose to Cinderheart** although he made her promise not to tell or he would make her life very _miserable._

So far Hazeltail, Honeyfern, Poppyfro, t and Hollyleaf were planning some dinner date thing where they wanted him to propose and it happened to be in a few months.

Sigh. Young love….

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed…. this.**

 **I plan on doing many chapters like this maybe even make it into something separate but you will get to see Lionblaze propose and his and Cinderheart's wedding. You will see Flicker proposing to Moonshine and their wedding. Watch Ivy find her own fling and FoxXHazel.**

 **You'll see death and destruction, that's a promise, and just check in to their crazy everyday lives at Star Lake Productions.**

 **Tell me if you like the idea!**

 **This chapter takes place before and after Chapter 6 if there's confusion. Now time for the actual chapter 7!**

 **~Zaps**


	8. Prying eyes

Also, I know this has nothing to do with the story but I was reading the Harry Potter series again and I can't help notice how close Hollyleaf and Hermione's personalities are. Their names even start with the same letter.

* * *

 **Two bean bags appeared on stage as usual and the crowd cheered when they saw the two people in it.**

 **Ashfur:** Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 7th Chapter of Hollyleaf's Promise.

 **Ivy:** We need to work on your introduction its too…grand. Makes this chapter sound extra special.

 **Ashfur:** Ahem…

 **Ivy:** Oh! Right, many of you have already heard of our new guest hosts…Lionblaze and Jayfeather!

 **The crowd cheers one more.**

 **Ashfur:** There backstage right now although you can meet them in the lobby later.

 **Sighs echoed from the back where a crowd of girls swooned just hearing their names. Few of them fainted too**

 **Random cat:** Why aren't they on stage then?

 **Ashfur:** Too risky, besides couldn't risk getting jumped by crazed fan girls.

 **Ivy:** Just so you know they both have girlfriends!

 **Crazed fangirls** : Aww….

 **Ivy:** On with the show Ashfur

 **Ashfur:** Please enjoy prying eyes of Hollyleaf's promise

 **Lights dim and the chapter starts as both hosts hurry of off the stage.**

* * *

My jaws parted in a wide, enormous yawn as I drank in the cool night air. The white moon was turning my black fur to gray as I sat outside the barn, thinking.

Everyone else was busy. Ivy and Jasmine were talking quietly to each other. Both sisters looked worried but it was probably about prey or something.

Then Alfie and Rose looked like they were arguing and weirdly enough I spotted Rose glaring at me. I thought about if I had done anything to her in the past few days and wondered why she was so mad?

So much for having no one to talk to.

I grumbled under my breath about how spoiled and…. how used to I was becoming with having food put out for me every night, a comfy bed each night and friends who talked to me constantly even though we had just met.

What a stark contrast between life in a clan and life here at the barn. The difference wasn't any of these comforts, it was the sinking feeling that constantly reminded her that this wasn't my home. The nagging guilt that I shouldn't be getting used to life be but should instead be another warrior fighting for the warrior code and the existence of the clans.

That's one of the only reasons she was alive. To fight and make up for her mistakes. Then fight some more.

"What's up?" came a voice from behind me.

Alfie sat beside me and kept shifting his gaze from me to where I staring. The forest.

"Don't you ever get bored of staring at the same place for- what I don't know? Quite a while. If I stared so long at the dark my eyes would fall out faster than whatever I'm trying to accomplish with staring at a couple of trees for so long."

I groaned. "I didn't ask for loud and annoying Alfie. Go away, I'm busy!"

"Annoying and loud?! That's more jasmine to me, I'm more like handsome and charming. Besides I'm sure your anything but busy."

My eyes narrowed but I didn't stop staring at the forest further ahead. In fact, my gaze intensified even more if possible.

"I don't suggest setting the trees on fire with that stare of your unless you're looking forward to killing us."

I snapped my gaze back to the tom sitting beside me. Perhaps a bit to close. I glared at him and I could see him shiver under my anger and felt a prick of satisfaction. A part of me missed doing this to Lionblaze when he became this overbearing.

"If I tried to set anything on fire I would probably try it on you first."

"Glad I have that honor." He replied with a chuckle. He mumbled something else under his breath which sounded a bit like 'But I already had' but I'm pretty sure my ears were playing tricks on me due to how sleepy I was.

"What was that?" I asked politely.

"Nothing you need or would like to know."

"And what if I do?"

"Well, then you're just going to have to not know. Deal with it." He said, voice dry and dismissive. His eyes flash for a second but before she could even bother to examine the emotion he turned away

I shook my head in mock disappointment although I could feel a smile on my face. "What do you want anyway?"

"Do you know what wrong with Rose?"

"No. Why? Is she okay?"

He hesitated and shifted uncomfortably, decidedly looking at the Twoleg nests nestled against each other. He feigned interest in the faint movements the Twolegs made as they scurried around in the fading lights.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. When I realized the sudden hesitation at going on wasn't going to end anytime sooner I learned in front of him and blocked his view of the Twolegs. Now his gaze was only on me, He gave a light-hearted amused chuckle. "You didn't have to do that."

"That doesn't matter Alfie. Besides how else was I supposed to get your attention?" She suddenly realized how close they were standing. She noticed his green eyes and how they danced with laughter and mirth but also a deep concern and…. suspicion. Her eyes narrowed and hardened at the emotion but she forced her voice into a gentler tone. "What's wrong with Rose, Alfie?"

"She's very conflicted….and angrier than usual. Besides, it's hard not to notice all the glares she throws at you. So Hollyleaf why did you make her upset?" His voice was hard and as cold as ice.

My eyes were round in confusion. "Why would I upset her?! She's my friend and so are you, so how could you believe that I would do anything to make her upset!" I was furious at the accusation and I hated that my words were mingled with hurt.

His gaze softened for a moment when he saw my angry expression. "Calm down. She started to glare at you when she came back with you from her hunting patrol this morning so I talked to her and- "

"And you just assumed she was angry at me?!"

"No, she told me how you wouldn't let her touch any of the prey you caught and snapped at her that she couldn't have any of your prey and that she didn't deserve it and- "

"HOW CAN YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE SUCH A CHILDISH ACCUSATION LIKE THAT! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HER AND NEVER SAID ANYTHING OF THE SORT" I bellowed with as much anger as I could muster up.

I inwardly cringed at how I lost my cool so quickly. There go those moons of practicing how to control my short temper. I could have used that extra time for others things if this was the result.

I jerked my gaze away from his as I saw a distinct flash of yellow around the corner of the barn. I thought I could make out a pair of eyes peering at us and could see him crouching only a few fox-lengths away

"Listen," He said with an unrestrained snarl and I snapped my gaze away from whatever was behind him. "I want to know what happened between you and my sister and why you acted like such a selfish jerk. I came here to get you two to work things out but _you_ ," when he said that he pointed his tail at me "need to cooperate. Now, why did you do that to my sister- "

"Let me cut you off there. Fist she's not your bloody sister. Second I'm not a selfish jerk around prey and will never _ever_ say something like that to anyone." I snapped

"What does It matter that I call Rose my sister, she's like one. Besides how could you expect me to believe Rose over you?! Especially when you've been acting so cold these days."

My eyes flashed dangerously and my claws unsheathed. I Shoved my muzzle dangerously close to his face and growled.

"Well, you will have to because I didn't do anything of the sort and-"

"Is everything okay here?" I saw a light gray head pop out from between the crack in the barn wall looking and me and Alfie in concern.

I stepped away from, heart fluttering at our previous closeness. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "I'm fine. Alfie was just being infuriating that's all."

He didn't comment but turned to glare at me.

I gladly returned the glare with twice as much ferocity. _How dare he accuse me of doing saying something so selfish and how dare Rose to make false accuses like that?! She's my friend!_

Jasmine's gaze flitted between the two of us, her head tilted to the side. "Well," She began slowly. "I just wanted to warn you that Ivy and I actually found sets of footprints around the barn. This morning we actually spotted a pair of eyes peeking at us through the holes in the barn. I just wanted to let you know that if you find anything like this you should probably chase after it- "

A pool of dread filled my stomach when I realized a cat had been spying on us. I remembered the yellow shape and pair of eyes watching us from the corner of the barn.

Horrified, I bolted over to where I had seen the cat a few moments ago only to see the bushes rustle as it disappeared into the forest.

"Come on, I've found him!" I Called back to them growling.

I dove through the bushes and was relieved to find a trail of footprints. I chased after the culprit, silently thanking Starclan that the ground was muddy enough to leave a trail of footprints behind.

I could feel another cat running at my heels, probably Alfie, as we both tore through the forest. I could see small tufts of yellow fur hanging off a couple of thorn bushes as we ran past. The footprints were small and this cat was probably the same size as Rust and Rose.

I could hear my own ragged breathing and up ahead I could make out a yellow figure dark into thicker overgrowth.

I snarled in victory as I saw his small form squeeze through the thicker bracken and linen giving us enough time to catch up.

The cat crawled out of the overgrowth and both me and Alfie broke through the overgrowth, with leaves sticking out of our pelts and branches tangled in our fur.

I stopped, breathing ragged and fur winded from the chase to realize we were in a small grassy clearing. I looked around wildly when I realized I couldn't see the small yellow shape _. Where did it go?_

"Where did he go?" Alfie asked his body heaving as he fought to breathe.

"I don't know." I aid scanning the clearing my eyes landing on something that made my heart drop.

In the center was a small footprint, same ones we followed, along with a tuft of yellow fur.

Alfie walked up and cautiously sniffed the fur. His eyes widened with shock and fear but those emotions disappeared as quick as they came.

I could hear him growl as he turned to look at me and anger and dread swirling in his eyes.

"Zack!" He spat.

* * *

Enjoy this chapter and yes I have reduced Ivy and Ashfur's introductions. It was tiring to write and I really didn't want to continue plus the idea of special chapters in between and even their own series, for me it was a trade I was willing to make.

Usually, I would reply to reviews but since there are no new ones I'll skip that part but if they are any questions you would like to know then don't let me stop you!

Honest feedback and criticism are valued too.

If the storyline seems a bit rushed, then don't mind as they're going to be lots of twists and right now the storyline is building.

 _ **Question of the day:**_

 _ **Why do you think Rose was mad at Hollyleaf?**_

Well, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!

~Zaps


	9. Herbs

**The lights flashed on and revealed not one, not two but three hosts on stage.**

 **Ashfur:** Okay and one, two, three…

 **All:** Welcome back to Star Lake Theater and Productions PRESENTING Hollyleaf's promise.

 **Ivy** : And as you can see Jayfeather has had the honor of joining us on stage today so give him a round of applause!

 **Audience claps and you can see Leafpool and Squirrelflight holding a sign saying 'That's my son'.**

 **Jayfeaher** : Whatever…

 **Ivy** : So what do yawl think of this chapter, I think it's a-

 **Jayfeather:** Absolutely terrible.

 **Ashfur:** I mean it's a good rebound chapter for the authoress after not posting for so long.

 **Jayfeather:** Why didn't she post after so long anyway?

 **Ivy:** That is classified information.

 **Audience** : WE WANT TO KNOW! WE WANT TO KNOW!

 **Ashfur:** We want to know! We want to know! We want t-

 **Jayfeather and Ivy glare at Ashfur.**

 **Ashfur:** Sorry.

 **Ivy:** Just for that Jayfeather does the intro.

 **Jayfeather:** Welcome to chapter 9 of Hollyleaf's promise;

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Rust whined, purposefully dragging his paws as he walked behind us.

Alfie sighed. "You know why we have to do this rust now stop complaining and keep searching," he ordered before going back to searching in his own corner of the clearing. I heard Rust grumble but no more was heard from the tom except the sound of paws steps as he padded further away.

I shook my head in amusement and went back to sniffing the bushes for any trail Zack could have left behind. It had been a few dawns after me and Alfie had caught Zack hanging around the barn, so close to us that we could definitely confirm that he had in fact been spying on us.

So we had all collectively agreed that it was best if we scouted the area to see if we could somehow confront him. At least that's what we agreed to.

I shivered as I remembered the angry, vengeful look in their eyes as we talked about it. Even a kit could guess that those cats absolutely despised him. I really wanted to know what he and Yellow did that made them so angry and even now I was itching to ask Alfie.

"You find anything yet?" He called, his voice strained from lack of sleep.

"Nope, nothing at all. For a cat not much older than a kit he certainly knows how to hide his scent."

"Don't be so surprised." He growled, "This cat knows how to do things that no other cat his age should."

I didn't inquire anymore. I didn't want to either. If they wanted to tell me what happened, then they would.

I buried my nose in a cluster of ferns and sniffed around. Nothing. How could Zack cover up his scent like this, if he had to have covered up his scent he would have needed something stronger to overpower it.

I don't smell anything stronger.

"How would he have hidden his scent without something stronger to overpower it? And why would he just leave a tuft of his fur right here?"

"I don't know Hollyleaf." He said exasperatedly.

I turned around to face him. "I'm just saying that if Zack is as good as you say he is then why would he just leave his fur for us to find. It was way too easy to catch him spying on us anyway. He wouldn't have done all this unless he wanted to be found."

He paused for a moment and lifted his head from the pile of branches he had been searching to instead stare at me with a strange gleam in his.

"What?" I asked annoyedly when he didn't stop.

He looked up at the sun and said, "Nothing. It's almost sun high and we still haven't found anything." He hesitated before adding, "I'm going to search somewhere else. Cover more ground that way. Bye."

I looked up in alarm. "You can't just go-"

But he had already disappeared through the gorse bushes. My tail lashed in frustration. "Have it your way then." I muttered.

I had enough of this place and there was clearing no trace of this cat anywhere. _I'll just head on somewhere else then._ With a sigh I padded towards the twolegplace. Maybe I could come across a cat or two while I'm at it. I don't even know why I'm going through the trouble of helping them anyway.

' _It's because there your friends…'_ A tiny voice in my head said. Not only that but I still haven't brought the idea up for a clan. I mean, How does one bring up an idea that will change their entire lives? Besides, I don't plan on doing it any time soon.

I sighed and I trudged through the forest. Even though I have to at least start my path to saving the clans I couldn't bring myself to do it. Deep down I knew I was scared of facing the clans again (If it comes to that) and maybe a bit scared of what would happen if the barn cats didn't agree t my idea, how would I take that?

I mean it was clear Alfie was mad at me. And he was definitely going to be mad at me until I finally apologized to Rose. ' _Well I'm not going to be doing that any time soon.'_

Why would Rose be mad at me anyway?

I paused and involuntarily gagged at the think, awful scent coming from the direction of the twolegplace. I wasn't intending to go into the twolegplace only the area where it bordered the forest. The border just so happened to be a large stone wall which kept twolegs out of the forest (A cat's perspective). Ivy and jasmine actually had a few kittypet friends who they would come visit from time to time.

Another reason why I can't just leave and be on my way, the barn cats seem to know a lot of cats around here which is going to be very useful if only I-

I yelped loudly as I fell face first into a patch of leaves. "Ugh…" I groaned, I was getting up when I felt the searing pain in my front right paw. I looked down and noticed that I had tripped on an oak tree root and ripped my claw out.

I bit my lip from crying out in pain. _'Starclan that hurts'_ I thought as I examined my paw and carefully licked at it. It wasn't bleeding all that much but I had to cover it up or it'll get infected quick. It doesn't help that I'm far away from the barn.

"If I could just find some…. sort of plant…." I said and looked around. I was by the stone wall that wrapped around the twolegplace and it didn't seem like any plant that would be useful would grow around here.

"Need help?" A friendly voice asked.

"What? Who's there?" I asked startled. I looked around defensively but didn't see any cat. That is, until I finally looked up and saw a cat perched up, sitting comfortably, with his tail delicately wrapped around his paws.

He slowly got up and carefully descended down the stone wall. He was a brown and tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. He probably wasn't Zack since he's got different colored fur.

I kept my claws sheathed but didn't let my guard down. "Hey! What's your name?"

"Hello….?" I said until I tasted the strong scent of…. milk. "You're a kittypet aren't you?" I asked accusingly before shaking my head, "I'm sorry that was a bit rude. My name's Hollyleaf."

He tilted his, "What an unusual name. I like it. My name is Forest." He proudly raised his head, "And yes, I am a Kittypet and proud."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Well if that's all then I'm going to leave."

"Why? Your hurt."

"Exactly I have to find something to dress it with or its going get infected." I answer, smiling politely. _Hurry up already!_

"Oh it doesn't look to bad. If you want, I could go get you some marigold and cobwebs to patch that up."

"Wait. What?" I said, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah my owner has some marigold in her garden and I could easily find a wad of cobwebs." He enthusiastically said, already climbing back up the wall.

"That's not necessary-" But he had already disappeared.

 _Great. I sure hope he's not wasting my time._

I decided to wait for a while and sure enough he returned holding a wad of cobwebs and petals of marigold.

"I hope this is enough." He mumbled. He dropped the herbs at my feet as I continued to look on in surprise.

"Wow." I reply awestruck, "I was not expecting that."

"So I'm not sure if you know but you have to chew the marigold into pulp, then apply it to your claw and the-" He began explaining.

"Then wrap it up in cobwebs. I know. Thank you for the herbs though." I interrupted gently.

His ear twitched happily, "Your welcome, a few cats I know had taught me how you use herbs to heal injuries like these," His ear twitched. "Where'd you learn how to use herbs like that?" He gestured to the marigold I was chewing.

"Uh…" I began, "My…mom. She taught me how to use herbs for stuff like this. I don't really know that much. Just bits and pieces." I ignored the painful twinge in my heart, "Um…which cats actually taught you all of this." I gestured to the herbs at my paw.

"Oh! Um..." He started cautiously, "Just some…cats. Is your mom around here?"

"No she's…. I left her a while ago."

"Oh." He blinked.

"Yeah, she's fine though and I know where she lives." I answered hurriedly.

' _This cat must think I'm some sort of fox-heart'_ I thought, inwardly face palming.

Thankfully, I finished chewing the marigold and carefully applied it to my claw. Forest still stood there apparently thinking of something else to say. Now that I thought of it this cat actually had skill when it comes to herbs.

"Do you live over here?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Although my nest is deep into the twolegplace. Actually I should probably be getting back its almost sundown. Bye." He said gesturing to the setting sun. I had finished with wrapping the cobweb around my sore claw when I looked up.

"Bye-"

I narrowed my eyes as I looked around. He vanished.

* * *

 **Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really sorry for not posting in so long I was going through a lot of problems and life still hasn't gotten much better.**

 **But I mean who cares?! I'm back!**

 **And yes I know tortoiseshell tom are very rare but I wanted to do just this one cat. Besides this is the only one you will ever see in the whole series anyway.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter and how many of you guys thought that tom was Zack? (before you read that he wasn't)**

 **So question of the day:**

 _ **Do you like Forest?**_

 **And finally replies:**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan:** Do you mean like some sort of recap because I'm a bit confused with what you mean.

 **And sadly that's all for the replies since they weren't any others too reply too. Anyway that's all for this chapter. Bye guys!**

 **~Zap**


	10. Face to Face

**The lights dim to reveal three arguing hosts.**

 **Ivy:** Can you both shut up!

 **Ashfur:** But do we really need to do the show with him, I'm sure we will get even better ratings if he wasn't here.

 **Lionblaze** : If you wanted better rating then you should of fired Ashfur long ago.

 **Ashfur:** Why you-

 **Ivy:** GUYS!

 **That's when all three realize there on stage.**

 **Ivy:** Oh…Hi! **(chuckles awkwardly)**

 **(Jayfeather repeatedly bangs his head against the wall as he watches from backstage. "Those idiots…" He mutters.)**

 **Lionblaze:** Aw shucks! (Who says that anymore) Is this audience for me? Thanks for being here guys and welcome back to Star Lake Theater and Productions, aka the S.L.T.P, with the tenth chapter of Hollyleaf's promise **!**

 **Audience goes wild.**

 **Ivy:** Wow, for some reason he does it so much better than us.

 **Ashfur:** Don't tell him I said this but…he sure does.

 **Lionblaze** : So what do you two think of today's chapter?

 **Ivy** : Lionblaze, At first I didn't mind but if you steal my lines again….I will hurt you.

 **Lionblaze:** Yes, mam.

 **Ashfur:** I think it's a real page turner. The intriguing feeling you get wondering what she will do next mixed with the wonderful blend of adventure and suspense makes for one juicy chapter and-

 **Lionblaze** : Okay, okay that's enough Ashy boy.

 **Ashfur:** I wasn't done yet-Hey! Who are you calling Ashy boy?!

 **Ivy:** And that's all for today! Please enjoy chapter 10 of Hollyleaf's promise: Face to Face.

 **Ashfur:** That was my line.

 **Both Ivy and Lionblaze:** Shut up Ashy boy.

* * *

"I'm actually a really good swimmer." Ivy boasted as she walked alongside me and Jasmine, "I've been doing it ever since I was a kit. If we ever go swimming, which we will, you'll see what a great swimmer I am. In fact, I'm probably the greatest in the whole forest."

"Sure you are Ivy." I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"Actually, she is pretty good at swimming." Jasmine admitted.

"Hah! See Hollyleaf."

"But not the greatest in the whole forest." I put in.

"Definitely." Jasmine agreed.

"Hey!"

Both me and Jasmine laughed as Ivy pouted. All three of us were walking through the forest. We were supposed to be searching for any signs of Zack, or Yellow for that matter, but we had found nothing. Honestly, it had been a while since any of us had seen Zack and we were beginning to lose hope on ever finding him anyway. So other than Rose, who probably took it the hardest when we told her we caught him spying on us, everyone else had simmered down a bit and had almost stopped worrying about Zack. We still searched the area from time to time but just not as much.

"Well at least I'm good at something what can you guys do anyway," Ivy countered, the sun shone through the gaps from the trees above turning her pelt to a light gray.

"I can climb trees," I announced.

"Sure you can…" Jasmine said.

"I can!"

"Yeah and somehow you can climb a tree but you trip on an oak root and rip your claw out." Ivy teased.

"It was a giant oak root!" I protested, my ears burning, "I managed to patch it up anyway."

"It must have hurt…Although I didn't know you knew how to use herbs." Jasmine asked me, curiously.

"I…." I trailed of, "You never asked?" I offered lamely. I hadn't told them about Forest even though I probably should have. After all, what if they had some business with him like they did with Zack and Yellow. Instead of telling them I just decided to say I had fixed it up myself. They were all surprised I knew how to use herbs and apparently out of all of them only Alfie had any idea about herbs. _'_ _It's a good thing I met that kittypet, he could actually be quite useful in the future.'_

Jasmine shrugged, "Would of been nice if you told us."

Suddenly Ivy jumped up, "I have an idea! How about I teach you how to swim and you teach me how to climb? It'll be a lot of fun!" she proposed.

My ear twitched, "Right now?"

She deflated just a tiny bit. "No, not now we still have to continue searching…" Ivy sighed.

Jasmine shook her head and sighed. "Ivy's right, we've spent too much time talking and not enough time searching. Zack's still out there and as long as he and Yellow know where we are we're in trouble."

"What do Zack and Yellow want from you two anyway?" I asked them. They both immediately went silent and exchanged glances. Neither one of them answered and I looked from Ivy to Jasmine, hoping one of them would say something.

"What?" I asked them when they didn't say anything.

Ivy finally spoke, "We don't actually know."

My eyes widened as Jasmine nodded. "We never asked them what they wanted or why they were here because we had no reason to." Jasmine explained, "We thought they just stayed with us because we were friends."

I sighed. "Do ever plan on asking them?" I asked, irritably.

Ivy scowled, "Well now that you've brought it up I guess we should. After we beat them up that is."

"Agreed." Jasmine said, smiling.

 _'_ _Okay….'_ I thought

"Maybe we should split up?" I suggested.

"Sure. I'll search by the lake, Jasmine in the twolegplace and Hollyleaf at the clearing where we found that tuft of fur," Ivy ordered.

Jasmine and nodded and we all split up in different directions. The forest was quite; the only sound was the sound of my paw steps as I padded towards the clearing. I kept an eye out even though I wasn't expecting anything.

I approached the clearing and emerged from the gorse bushes. The clearing was the same from all the other times we had checked it and nothing seemed out of ordinary. I scanned the clearing, nothing was different other than the new steps of paw prints left from the barn cats but other than that everything seemed just how she left.

"There's nothing here…" I murmured, turning to leave.

 _Ssh ssh_ I heard a rustle in the bushes. Alarmed, I turned back to the clearing when suddenly I got knocked over by what felt like a smaller cat.

 _Off_ The breath was knocked out of me and I looked up to see a pair of amber eyes. I instinctively lashed out at his cheek, leaving three bloody claw marks. He hissed in pain, immediately getting of me as I got up and stared at him. He was small, about 8 moons, and had dark golden fur. His description met the one I had been told so many times to look out for.

 _'_ _Zack. He's Here.'_

"You!" I snarled at him.

He flattened his ears, "I just want to talk!" He started.

"I'm not going to give you time to talk…" I growled, although I stayed where I was.

"I just want to talk. Besides, I haven't done anything to you which gives you no right to attack me," He defended.

"I don't know where you come from but over here charging at someone is not how you show them you want to talk. Besides, you messed with my friends and I think that's plenty reason why!" I snapped back.

"Hear me out! I promise I just wanted to **warn** you!"

"I'll give you ten seconds." I hesitated before calmly sitting down, "Okay, what do you want to warn me about?" I asked cautiously, sheathing my claws but keeping a very careful eye on him. I listened for any other cats that could be lurking around but it seemed he was the only one who had come. _'_ _Strange. Why would he come alone…?'_

"The barn cats."

My claws unsheathed.

"I don't want to hear it!" I snapped.

He backed away, obviously frightened. I ignored the guilt I felt. _'_ _Why would the barn cats be so mad and scared of this….kit?!'_

"Plea-se just he-re me o-ut," He begged.

I flicked my ear, signaling for him to continue.

"Like I said you shouldn't trust the barn cats," He repeated.

I sighed, "And why shouldn't I trust the barn cats? My friends? The cats who generously let me stay in the barn?"

"Have you ever wondered why? Cats aren't just nice to complete strangers, Hollyleaf," He countered.

My eyes widened in surprise when he said my name. How did he know my name anyway? I wasn't going to elaborate on that though, after all he had been spying on us.

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say because he was _right…._ Cats normally wouldn't just be nice especially after the supposed ordeal they had with Zack and Yellow.

"Go on," I said quietly.

"They only want what's good for themselves and not for any other cat…" He explained, "They did the same with me and Yellow. They were friendly and made us believe they cared before they drove us out of their home. Even though we were living at the barn, me and my brother led a group of cats further away from the forest. They had previously asked us for a share of prey from what the group of cats hunted everyday but we declined because during times like leaf-bare and leaf-fall we could barely provide. Later we heard that dogs had been roaming around the twolegplace. So, one day the dogs saw Emerald and Rose entering the barn and chased after them. It was total chaos. The only way out was though another hole in the roof, which was higher up, to get out of the barn. The barn cats got out of there fast but Alfie purposely knocked over hay bales so me and Yellow couldn't get out-"

"Alfie did that?" I whispered quietly.

He nodded sadly, "The rest of them didn't stop him either. So when me and Yellow finally got out of there they attacked us, told us it was our fault that the dogs got in there the first place."

"Was it?" I questioned, suspiciously.

"Me and Yellow had been in the twolegplace at that time, we had been meeting friends, but still they blame us?!" He shook his head and accused, "There nothing but filthy liars. They'd known us even longer than they've known you but still they betrayed us and blamed their pain and grief on us? What makes you think they won't do the same to you?"

"They would never do that."

"Really, Would they really never do that?"

I knew that half of what Zack had said was true, I mean cats don't go out of there way for strangers unless they want something in return. however, what could I offer the barn cats that would interest them? I couldn't picture any of them ever hurting me like that…just the thought of innocent Rust and Emerald doing that was close to unimaginable. I, Ivy, and Jasmine got on so well and even though Alfie had mood swings I knew he was still my friend.

I hesitated before answering, "I'm not a gullible cat and if something was up I think I would know but I just can't imagine any of them doing something like that to me…"

"Maybe you just don't know them that well," He added.

"And you're sure they would do something like this? Would Rose?" I asked, watching him closely. Ivy told me how those two had been rather attached to each other, so if anything I could use to make sure he was telling the truth, it was Rose. "And you mentioned how nice they are too me but what about what you're doing right now? You came all this way, knowing how much they hate you, to come warn me? A cat you've never met before?"

I noticed his eyes flash with pain and guilt for a second but it disappeared as quick as it came. "Listen." He began, "We think you could be of use to us in the future…" He shrugged, "Besides, I'm simply giving you some advice it you who chooses whether you listen to it or not."

"I don't plan on being any use to you in the future." I stated firmly, ending the conversation. I narrowed my green eyes and said, "Your ten seconds are up, I'm going to let you go but hurry up before I change my mind."

He hurriedly got up to go but not before turning around and saying, "Just remember my warning, you can't trust the barn cats." He paused before adding, "Also, if your interested in learning more about what the barn cats are up to, particularly why Rose is so mad at you, you know where to find me."

Then he left, his dark golden fur making him stand out as he pushed through the gorse bushes. "Wait-" I cried, suddenly wanting to know more but he was already gone.

* * *

 **I feel like a lot of endings to my chapters is some cat vanishing before Hollyleaf can talk to him/her.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this very…twisty chapter. I know I've posted chapters back to back but what can I say? I'm awesome.**

 **And the question/s of the day:**

 _ **Why should the barn cats not be trusted?**_

 _ **Is Zack lying?**_

 _ **Is Ivy really that good at swimming?**_

 **Anyway here are the replies:**

 **KnightLawn:** Aww, thank you so much!

 **Tawnypelt37:** I'm glad you like Forest although I never really noticed him as a suspicious character until you mentioned, Honestly I was going more for 'friendly kittypet'. Thank you! Also, have a great evening/day to you.

 **So I don't really have much left to say so bye for now!**

 **~Zap**


	11. Dark rose

**The crowd burst into applause as the curtains opened and only two people stood up on stage.**

 **Ashfur:** Well, they seem fairly happy Jayfeather and Lionblaze aren't on stage.

 **Ivy:** I don't think that's the reason why, you moron.

 **Ashfur** : Hi! And welcome back to the S.L.T.P. with your host and hostess, Ivy and Ashfur.

 **Ivy:** That's right, And you're in for one particularly dark chapter today.

 **Ashfur:** And, it's not even about Hollyleaf.

 **Ivy:** We decided you all could have a bit of break from her.

 **Ashfur:** Or maybe she just didn't want to do this chapter.

 **Ivy:** Yeah, probably.

 **Ashfur:** Anyway, we present to you Chapter 11: The Dark Rose.

* * *

It had been a tiring day and Rose finally, lumbered of to her nest. She collapsed sleepily, and breathed in exhaustion. It wasn't long before her eyes closed shut as Rose drifted off into her own dream world.

 _Rose opened her eyes and stared in horror at the scene in front of her, one she had witnessed many times before. stretched out in their nests, wasting the day away…_

 _Then with a loud shriek, Dogs erupted from the tiny barn hole entrance._

 _Their eyes showed a crazed and angry gleam and their mouths were wide open, which showed huge, sharp teeth. Drool was spilling out of their mouths and in comparison to the cats they were twice their size._

 _The cats scrambled around the barn, desperately trying to get away as the dogs lunged at them. The dog's jaws snapped at their necks and tails as the cats tried to escape. Blood pooled on the ground from where one of the dogs had caught Jasmine and were waving her around as though she was a rag doll._

 _"NO!" Rose yowled. She stood on the side of the barn as she watched her kin get murdered in front of her, unable to move. "Please, Not again!" She screeched, staring with wide eyes as she watched the scene unfold around her._

 _She gasped in horror when she saw one of the dog's grab Alfie by his tail and watched as another snapped his neck. Alfie shuddered once, his eyes wide in utter terror, then dropped dead on to the ground. "Alfie!" She screamed in grief and terror as she watched him lay limp on the ground, a tiny pool of blood dripping from his mouth._

 _She turned around when she heard a very familiar scream. 'No!'_

 _This was why Rose would forever be scarred for life. In front of her were two dogs, ripping and clawing at the pelt of her own sister, Bell. Her gorgeous white fur was stained red with blood as she howled and screamed in pain as the dogs brutally attacked her. Rose closed her eyes as her sister's screams ran through her mind again and again. 'Please make it stop, make it stop…'_

 _When she cracked one eye open she found her sister staring straight at her. "Rose, Help me!" She begged as she was torn to shreds by the dogs, "Rose, please! Why won't you help me?!" Bell begged, her green eyes slowly turning dull as her life faded away._

 _"I can't…I'm sorry…" I croaked as I watched Bell slowly stop struggling and go limp in the dog's jaws._

 _I felt salty tears run down my cheeks as I watched her die. The Barn was filled with yowls and cries of pain. Blood and clumps of torn fur stained the ground._

 _Worst of all two cats looked on as this took place. The dark golden fur and yellow fur of two toms, Zack and Yellow, stared down at the scene in front of them. Glee was written on their faces as the barn cats were torn to shreds. Matching wicked grins were etched onto both of their faces as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. More tears slid down my cheeks as I watched them, specifically Zack, laugh at the barn cats as they were brutally murdered._

 _"Why…? How could you do this to me…" I whispered as I watched Zack as he stood their looking very smug with what he had done. My heart shattered in to a million pieces and this deep ache filled my chest as I stared at them in betrayal. Then Zack suddenly turned and looked me straight in the eyes. And he smiled. There was no grief or remorse for what he had done to his friends._

 _Just pure glee._

 _I let out a choked sob as his amber eyes turned from gleeful to pure evil. "This is your fault. It's your fault Bell's dead. It's all your fault…." He chanted, "Your fault. Your fault. Your fault…"_

 _"Your fault. Your fault..." The other cats joined in. The dead bodies of Alfie, Willow, Smoke and Bell stood up and joined in on the chanting, there pelts covered in blood, their eyes were beady, hollow, and black._

 _"Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." They all chanted._

 _"How could you let me die, Rose?" Bell whimpered, "I thought I was your sister."_

 _"I'm sorry!" Rose screamed at them, tears rolling down her cheeks at a fast pace, "Please, it wasn't my fault!"_

 _They didn't stop chanting. Soon their words combined with screams of pain and agony. It was too much. Rose shut her eyes as she continued to apologize, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"_

 _Suddenly her paws collapsed underneath her. She opened her eyes to find herself falling. She looked down and screamed._

 _She was falling into a deep, dark, black void. As she kept falling it seemed that there didn't seem to be any end. Her paws flailed about in panic as she screeched in fright._

 _She whimpered and closed her eyes._

* * *

Then all of a sudden it didn't feel like she was falling anymore. Rose opened her eyes to find herself safely on the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Rose looked up to see a very familiar place. She stood dead center in a clearing, surrounded by many trees that made up a very large forest. The trees towered over head and cast tall dark shadows, several flowers were clumped around the clearing making the darkness seem a little less frightening. Ivy vines were swung around and hung from trees, limply. Dying shades of red, orange, and yellow cascaded down from the gaps in the canopy above providing much needed light. If Rose hadn't found this place so beautiful she would have been terrified.

"Get up," A male voice commanded.

She groaned and looked up. A black cat emerged from the trees and stepped into the clearing. The light turned his pelt from a black to a dark gray and his green eyes gleamed.

"Hey, Shadow."

The tom's green eyes flared, "Is that anyway to greet me?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry to kick you of your ledge, (the cat word for pedestal) your _greatness_ but I didn't know it was wrong to use your name to address you. I guess you'd rather me give you a new name to call you by then using your old one, anyway. After all, any name could be better than Shadow."

Shadow growled. "Must I remind you that you continue to come here because of me. So, unless you don't wish to be trained by me anymore you better treat me with slight respect."

Rose nodded. "I'm sorry, Shadow." She smirked slightly, "However, the key word is slight."

His eyes narrowed and he slowly began circling Rose. "I still see your guest is still around."

Rose sighed in aggravation. "I don't know how to get rid of her! And last time I came here you said the next time we met you help me come up with a plan."

He snarled, "That she-cat is going to ruin your life much worse than Yellow or Zack ever could. However, we must have patience. Right now your vengeance comes first."

Rose hesitated, "I'm not so…sure about…that."

He stopped circling me. "What? If you ever want anyone to here you, you better speak louder than that," He retorted impatiently.

"I'm saying I'm not sure if I should do it…"

Shadow growled and stormed up to me. "Of course you should! Emerald and Rust treated you like you were nothing when you needed them most. They ignored you, stopped talking to you…Emerald is the reason your mother is dead. She's the reason you lost one of your sisters and the only other father figure you knew. Are you going to let her get away with that?"

"No," Came her reply.

"Louder." He snapped.

"No!"

"Excellent." He concluded, "You have already found the how you will extract vengeance upon them but, how do you expect to lure the dogs and make them attack exactly when Emerald and Rust are hunting."

"I'll get them to go hunting together by telling them of a mice nest somewhere near the river. I'll use the rabbit blood and carcass, you suggested I use, to lead a trail the dogs can follow straight towards Rust and Emerald. Then…Whatever happens. Happens."

"Brilliant." He praised, "Seems as though my training wasn't wasted."

Rose nodded. "It never was." She hesitated, "What if Rust and Emerald get hurt?"

He scoffed, "Don't be weak Rose. You brother and nemesis should be able to handle themselves with one dog. If they get hurt it's not your fault anyway, simply their own weakness."

I shook my head. "Jasmine used to tell me that even when a cat is terrible to you, you shouldn't stoop to their level and be terrible in return." (My personal moral code)

He snarled and got nosed to nosed with her. "If you listened to Jasmine, Emerald and Rust will continue to treat you this way. And if you want your brother back you will listen to everything I say. Got it?"

I nodded, frantically.

"Good."

He cleared his throat. "Now on to our daily session. I want you to stand on your rear paws and show me a frontal paw strike."

* * *

 **Well that's all for now. I personally did think the beginning was a bit dark. Don't worry though, you will probably have Hollyleaf back in the next chapter.**

 **Or maybe I'll just give that one to Emerald.**

 **And queston/s of the day:**

 **Where was Rose visiting in her dreams?**

 **What is your opinion on Rose?**

 **Do you like pizza? Cause I love the stuff.**

 **Anyway, here are the replies:**

 **Tawnypelt37:** Why, Thank you!

 **Rowan Oxley:** Thanks! However, if you do have any OCs I would prefer giving me them through pm. Unless you a guest of course.

 **Fala:** Thank you!

 **Darth Jay:** Thank you! However, I prefer you send OCs through pm. Also, I agree he's kind of like Flametail 2.0.

 **Superbow:** Wow, that was aggressive. That's cool.

 **Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **~Zaps**


	12. Pranked

**The curtains opened to reveal two cats. As usual, a tom and a she-cat. Ivy and-Wait! Where was Ashfur?!**

 **Ivy:** Greetings world! And welcome back to Hollyleaf's promise at S.L.T.P.

 **Lionblaze:** Yeah. What she said.

 **Ivy:** And we decided that we should probably replace Lionblaze with Ashfur for today.

 **Lionblaze:** Hello!

 **Girls (She-cats) and also a few guys (Toms) faint in the crowd from Lionblaze's raging awesomeness.**

 **Ivy:** And you, my friends, are in for one crazy chapter today!

 **Lionblaze:** The beginning of a crazy Roller coaster and a plot twist.

 **Ivy:** And who doesn't love plot twists?

 **Lionblaze:** I thought you told me you hated them.

 **Ivy:** That's beside the point. However, before we get in to today's chapter I'd like to take the time to explain what S.L.T.P is. It's a theater right at the center of Star lake (A place in the Warriors world) where Fanfictions are made and turned into shows(Or movies) at this exact theater and shown to millions of cats all over the Clans. At this fabulous studio, I, Moonshine, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Lionblaze and Jayfeather all-

 **Lionblaze:** You forgot Ashfur. How can you forget one of the main hosts?

 **Ivy:** Yeah. Him too. All work at this studio in order to deliver these 'Fanfictions' to you. So a round of applause for them all. Anyway, Lionblaze wanna introduce us today?

 **Lionblaze:** Love too! This is Hollyleaf's promise with chapter 12; Pranked.

* * *

 **Emerald's POV**

I snickered quietly as she placed the last few fire ants in Ivy's nest. _What a surprise she'll be in for…_

I had actually been planning to prank Ivy for a while now. I had been working and waiting for so long and now, when finally, Ivy had left camp so I could put her plan into action. What was I doing you ask? Well, every time Ivy left anywhere outside the barn she would always return tired and hungry. Ivy would go straight for her nest and won't get up till she wants to. **(Quite the lazy she-cat. However, I shouldn't be talking I'm very lazy myself)** So why not leave her a little present for her?

I planned to fill her nest up with fire ants. I also had crushed juniper berries that I would spread at the bottom of her nest and cover it up with feathers; make it look irresistible to a tired cat.

Yes, this was Ivy I was pranking, A she-cat who happened to have a major temper.

I huffed with relief as I looked at my half way finished work. Jasmine, who was watching me work from her own nest at the top of the hay pile, shook her pale gray head in amusement. "Is it almost finished?" Jasmine asked, grinning.

"Almost, I still need those berries and a couple of feathers."

"Seems like you could use some help." Jasmine suggested, "Why not ask someone to help you?"

I looked up to her with pleading eyes. "Jasmine, can you please help me?" I whined, stretching my words out.

"Sorry, can't. If I try to climb down this entire thing will topple down." She said, gesturing to her precariously placed nest, "Why don't you ask someone else…?"

Jasmine looked distant for a moment. "What?" I asked cautiously after noticing the expression om her face.

"You should ask Rose if she would like to help you," She said.

"What?" I asked, incredulously, "No way. Me and Rose haven't gotten along since forever. Besides, I kind of think that frankly; she hates my guts."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Jasmine protested, "Especially after everything she went through it wouldn't hurt to have her friend back again."

I paused. It was my fault that Yellow and Zack managed to lure the dogs into this barn. It was also my fault that Bell, Willow and Smoke died. There death was my fault because I was too much of a naïve, mouse brained, kit too realize what Yellow was doing and warn the barn cats before it was too late. _I don't blame her. It was my fault she lost her sister anyway._ I thought, bitterly.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her but it's your fault if it goes wrong," I concluded with a bit of a glare. With Jasmine watching me, I stalked over to where Rose was in her own nest tucked in the corner of the barn. The only other cats in here, other than me and Jasmine, were Alfie, sleeping in his own nest, and Hollyleaf, who was also sitting in her nest, contemplating on her own life choices.

I don't know where Rust was although if he wasn't here he was probably with his sister. **(His other sister; Ivy).**

Rose glared snottily at me as I approached her nest. She raised her nose, huffed in disgust and turned around in her nest so she was no longer facing me.

"Hey, Rose." I greeted awkwardly, shuffling my paws, "Look. I know you hate me but I was actually planning to prank Ivy so if you want I could really use your help."

"Huh," She snorted, rudely, "You got one thing right; I hate you –No, I despise you-And no, I don't want to help. I don't even want you ten mouse tails near me. So, do us all a favor and get lost, Please?!"

I bristled slightly. "Rose, I really, truly, am sorry for the death of your sister, mother, and uncle. I really just want to be friends again."

"You're only saying that because Jasmine told you to."

"Well, maybe," I mumbled, "but you're not the only one suffering through this grief. Rose, please just let my help you I-"

"Are you that big of a fox-heart? Do you really think that's the only reason why I'd be furious?" She roared, her eyes watering up.

"I-"

"No! I don't want to see you anywhere near me. Don't talk at me, look at me, or ask me to be your 'friend again'. In fact, go find someone who actually cares enough to crush your berries and when Ivy yells at you don't even mention me! Now, Leave me alone!" She snapped, ferociously. Her eyes glared at me with so much hatred before she curled up into a tight ball.

I couldn't even find my voice as I tried to understand what happened. My eyes watered with tears before I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Rust standing there holding a bundle of juniper berries. He smiled comfortingly and said, "Heard you needed a couple of juniper berries."

I stared at him in surprise before blinking gratefully. "Wow, thanks. You brought so many." I purred, "I actually thought you were out with Ivy?"

He laughed. "No, I wasn't. I actually heard you needed some of these so I thought may as well help you. We'd better hurry though, I just saw Ivy and I have a feeling she'll be back soon."

"Then we'd better hurry!" I cried, excitedly, bounding back over to tamper with Ivy's nest. I didn't notice the angry stare I got from Rose.

Rust followed me and set the juniper berries down. I grabbed some in my jaws and began crushing them into pulp. Rust followed suite and together we hurriedly chewed down on the tiny, purple berries.

"You know this prank your doing is pure genius," He mumbled from around the berries in his mouth.

"Really? Thanks. Honestly, it was just something I actually wanted to do for a while."

"Yeah but what are you going to do when Ivy gets mad?"

"Blame it on Alfie."

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. I almost choked on the berries in my mouth until I finally spit them all out.

"There. All done!" I announced happily. I flinched when I remembered what else Rose had said. _What other reason could she have to hate me?_

Rust noticed this and asked, "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Before you showed up, I had asked Rose if she wanted to help me. She snapped and told how much she hated me." I looked down, tears filling my eyes again, "Honestly, I don't really blame her…I don't even understand why you don't despise me either!"

His eyes widened as I continued talking, "It's my fault Bell died! It's my fault your mother and uncle died too! I should have stopped them but all I did was let them do as they pleased. I watched them bring the dogs into the barn and I did nothing…And I'm so sorry for it. I-"

Rust let me lean on his shoulder as I continued to cry. "Hey…Its okay…you made a mistake. You are not to blame for there deaths, Zack and Yellow are. My sister has no reason to say otherwise."

"But I- "

He looked at me seriously. "Did you kill them?"

"No-"

"Did you lure the dogs in?"

"No I didn't but I- "

"Did you lure the dogs in?!"

"No."

"Then it's not your fault," He said simply. I stopped crying and calmed myself down. "Besides, she's a mouse brain anyway."

"She's your sister and your _best friend_."

" _Your_ my best friend. I stopped calling Rose my sister ever since she became so mean."

I nuzzled his cheek, purring. "Still, she's your sister and you haven't really been spending any time with her lately. She also lost Bell, Willow, Smoke _and_ Zack… So she's probably in a lot more grief then you. Maybe just talk to her a bit. It could help."

He looked downcast for a moment before he perked up. "We still need to cover up the pulp with feathers so she doesn't notice it, what kind are we using?" He asked.

"Pigeon feathers. Jasmine let us borrow some."

"Well then let's get to work."

Hollyleaf had joined Jasmine and was starting up a conversation with her. The two she-cats watched us as we lined the bottom of Ivy's nest up with feathers. As we did this a fire ant bit my leg so we had to get that out. Turns out, the fire ant bites actually feel like a very painful prick.

"Rust, our paws are stained purple. Ivy will know that we did it." Exactly as I said that Ivy entered the barn holding a plump vole in her jaws.

Me and Rust looked at each other and hurriedly ran off to sit with Jasmine and Hollyleaf. Together, we all watched in silence as Ivy went down to sit in her nest.

She plopped down into it and rolled around to get comfy, closing her eyes. Then, she jumped up with a shriek and began biting furiously at her fur. You could see her dark gray tabby and white fur stained purple as she continued to nip at her fur. Ivy looked down at her purple nest and screamed in fury.

All four of us burst out laughing as Ivy angrily stared at her nest. She then saw us four laughing and marched over to us.

"We-HahaHaa- We pranked you-u." He wheezed in between laughs.

"That was not funny!" She cried, stomping on the ground.

"That was one of the best pranks ever! - Nice One Emerald." Jasmine congratulated.

"Hey Rust helped too!"

"Yeah, you too Rust."

We both bowed our heads dramatically as everyone congratulated us. Ivy huffed and went to wash out the purple stains in her fur. We began talking until we realized that Hollyleaf was actually acting remarkably quiet.

"What's wrong Hollyleaf? Your very quiet today?" Jasmine asked in concern.

Hollyleaf looked up, startled. "What? -No. I'm fine. Really I am." She mumbled.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Hollyleaf, is there something you want to tell us?"

The black she-cat hesitated. She looked like she wished to say something but in the end she stayed shut. "No. Really, I'm fine."

Jasmine's ear twitched. "Are you sure? You've been acting really weird lately. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"No. Really guys I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it." She denied. Jasmine, who looked unconvinced, dropped the subject.

No one noticed how Hollyleaf did not join in chit chatting.

No one noticed how she left the barn.

No one noticed how Alfie followed her.

No one noticed how suspicious he looked.

And no one knew why Hollyleaf was going back to meet Zack.

* * *

 **Okay guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger and I assure you things will not get much better. The next few chapters I have planned will be an utter roller coaster. Note; this chapter also has a very important purpose.**

 **Honestly, this prank was kind of stupid and I literally spent two days thinking about; Hmmm what kind of prank a cat should do to a cat…**

 **And no Lionblaze is not my favorite cat I have just always pictured him with that kind of a personality and having millions of fans who have all got crushes on him.**

 **Question of the day**

 **Do you ship EmeraldXRust? From 1 to 10 how much do you ship them?**

 **Thoughts on Emerald?**

 **And what is going to happen in the next few chapters?**

 **Replies:**

 **I am she-cat: Aww thank you so much!**

 **Also please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter. Bye!**

 **~Zaps**


	13. Busted

**The crowd applauded as the curtains opened and revealed two cats, seated on bean bags. This time Ashfur was there.**

 **Ivy:** Welcome back to Hollyleaf's promise at S.L.T.P!

 **Ashfur squeals and hugs his bean bag.**

 **Ashfur:** We also brought out our wonderful, beautiful, amazing, sexy, Bean bags!

 **Every cat stares at him.**

 **Ashfur:** What? I have a great relationship with my bean bag.

 **Ivy:** Idiot.

 **Ashfur:** Ignore Ivy's bad mood guys. This morning she came into the studio eating a donut. Turns out Foxleap's actually a bit donut crazed. He took it and ate it. Thankfully I prevented him from being fired and Ivy from bursting into tears.

 **Ivy: *Grumbles*** He should have been fired. He stole my DONUT. I love donuts more then I love Moonshine for Starclan's sake!

 **Ashfur:** Get another one then.

 **Ivy:** I can't. The only good Donut place, Lionheart's Donuts, in town closed up because Lionheart couldn't afford it. Now the only place you can get Donuts is Darkstripe's non-poisonous Donuts and that place is BAD.

 **Ashfur:** It's not that bad. I always buy Donuts from his place anyway.

 **Ivy:** No wonder the Donuts you bought last week tasted awful.

 **Ashfur:** Hey! ***Sighs*** Jeez, since you care so much about donuts I'll get Lionheart to make some.

 **Ivy:** Really? But I thought he closed up.

 **Ashfur:** He did but I can get him to make you some.

 **Ivy:** Aww thanks!

 **Ashfur:** Your welcome but only if we make it to 50 or more reviews on this story. Maybe if we get to a 100 reviews we'll have enough money to reopen his Donut shop.

 **Ivy:** Deal. But you guys have to do it. So review! Anyway please enjoy chapter 13 of Hollyleaf's promise; Busted.

The full moon rose above the trees and illuminated the ground below. Two cat's silhouettes were the only thing noticeable at the time of night. A black she-cat quietly emerged from the gorse bushes into a very familiar clearing. A dark golden furred tom sat there, patiently waiting for her. The she-cat hissed and sat in front of the tom her tail tip flicking back and forth.

"You're here early." She spoke lightly, her eyes flicking around for any other signs of movement. She found none.

"We never set a time so how could you be early?" He retorted.

She sighed before shaking her head. "We did, moon-high remember. Let's just make this quick," She ordered, "I stepped on Ivy's tail and almost woke her up. I'm scared I may have woken one of them up so make this quick. If they catch me here talking to you I don't know what I'll do. There naïve but not that naïve. What did you have to tell me anyway?"

He rolls his eyes but explains, "Do you know of the Dark forest?"

I gasp at him, shocked. "How do you know of the Dark forest?" She asks him suspiciously.

"That is none of you concern. All you need to know is that Rose is currently under their control."

"What!?"

"Yes, she is not to be trusted."

"And why should I trust you?"

He leans in closer and says in hushed whispers, "Remember when I told you how they wished to get revenge on us using you?"

"Yes, I'll admit you were right. Caught them talking about what to do with me. But why should I trust you this time?"

"Have you seen the claw marks on her? The nicked ear? How she always has dark bags under her eyes?"

The black she-cat paused. Rose was covered in claw marks and often woke up bleeding in her nest. She was always so sleepy no matter how much she slept, dark bags hung under her eyes were also present.

 _But how would he know this? Rose doesn't even go out much…_ "How'd you know she has scratch marks on her?"

"uh-I-let that slip?"

The black cat growled and advanced on the now cowering tom. Then a big dark brown tabby erupted from the bushes.

Hollyleaf stared dumbstruck as Zack ran away. Alfie glared at her, angrily grasping for breath. His green orbs looked like they were lit on fire as he stared her down. "What are you doing?!" He yowled at her in fury.

Hollyleaf looked both upset, mad, and sad at the same time. "I made a mistake." She replied, staring after Zack as he hurdled away and out of sight.

 **Hollyleaf's POV**

I silently slipped away from Jasmine, Rust and Emerald, being careful not to alert anyone so no cat knew I was leaving. I squeezed out through the tiny barn entrance and hurriedly fast paced into the forest.

I was going to meet Zack again, and hopefully meet Yellow. You see, when Alfie found me he was furious. We fought for a while before I told him I was sorry and that I shouldn't have done it. I had managed to convince him not to tell anyone of the barn cats. He promised he wouldn't say a word but only if I promised not to meet him again.

I shook my head at his naivety. He had yet to ask me what I had been discussing with those two and instead decided to watch me like a hawk. Fortunately, I had already had many past meetings with him before I had been caught. They told me plenty of what the barn cats had done to them. However, I wasn't mouse brained enough to believe everything they said but I had the sense they knew more then they weren't telling which is why I continued to meet him.

 _I should have been more careful. I almost woke up Rust while I was leaving…._ I scolded myself.

It was dark and the leaves of the trees moved as a breeze blew by. I stealthily darted behind bushes placing my paws carefully as to not make much noise. I scrambled through the bushes and into a very familiar clearing. I patiently sat down, sheathing and unsheathing my claws as I waited for him to arrive.

That's when a dark brown shape walked out of the bushes growling. "Hollyleaf, What are you doing? I thought I told you not to meet him again!"

I jumped in surprise and gawked at him in surprise. "A-Alfie?" I squeaked, "Wha-t are you d-oing out here-e?"

He glared at me angrily, his shoulder hunched as he took in my betrayal. "Couldn't sleep, heard Rust, saw you sneak out. What do you think I'm doing? Chasing Butterflies?! Smelling flowers?! OR maybe I should have been sleeping in my nest, which is also what you probably should have been doing if you hadn't been meeting Yellow and Zack?!"

"Alfie-I"

"No." He thundered, drawing backwards, "No…No, NO! No more excuses Hollyleaf, I went against everything to keep that promise and not tell anyone what you've been doing but what do you do? You do and meet Zack again. You should know that me and the other have a really ad history with Yellow and Zack-Look what he did to Rose-Yet, you still meet him and share OUR secrets with him behind our backs. AND YOU GO MEET WITH THEM?! This time I won't be telling no one. No-I'm going to tell everyone and get you kicked out of the barn." He finished before speeding of back to the Barn.

I stood there still shook as I watched him speed away.

 _Catch him…._ A voice in my head whispered.

I recovered from my shock and chased after him. "Alfie, WAIT!" I called after him as I tore through the woods. I caught up to him, panting, and blocked his path. "Alfie, please you don't understand!"

He growled, "Oh really?! You know what you're not going to understand? How quick you'll be kicked out of the barn once I tell all the barn cats what's been going."

I sigh inwardly. "I can't let you do that Alfie…" I whispered threateningly coming closer.

Alfie snarled in rage. "Oh, and how are you going to keep me quiet? Kill me?" He mocked.

I flinched, it felt as though a claw had stabbed me right through the heart. I instantly had memories of Ashfur's murder. _He doesn't know that. He doesn't know that I killed Ashfur…I did exactly what he said I did and I was actually thinking doing it…._

"No never," I protested, "I would never do that. But I can't let you tell them please Alfie just listen to me!"

He laughed cruelly. "Never. Do you know what those two did to me? They _murdered_ my father, aunt and cousin, in _cold blood_. And you actually decide to meet them?! You actually thought you could get away with that? You actually met up with cruel murderers for whatever reason and ignored everything we said about them?!"

"Yes!" I screamed at him willing myself not to cry, "Alfie I didn't know what they had done and I"

"So now your blaming this on us?!" He roared in fury, his pelt bristling a he paced back and forth.

"No!" I replied, calmly, regaining my composure, "I'm sorry Alfie! I have a mission and they had offered help me. Told me you couldn't be trusted and I believed them because I didn't know why you had hated them so much. I believed their lies and for that I'm so, so sorry."

"Are you serious-" He started.

"No, it's my turn to interrupt you, Alfie. They told me you treated them terribly. You asked them to hunt pre for you and when they declined you decided to treat them so horribly. Why did you do that?" I asked him, regaining control of the situation.

He looked taken back but quickly retorted, "After everything you did you have the nerve to accuse me?! We didn't treat him horribly, he asked us to join some group of cats that he led and we declined. He later decided to attack and kill my family using dogs."

I gasped and began to apologize. He snarled at me, "It doesn't matter what you say. I will tell the other barn cats and you'll be gone for good."

"Alfie I-"

"It doesn't matter," Jasmine said calmly, coming out found the bushes in front of us. Her blue orbs showed sadness and betrayal in them. Gradually all the barn cats followed after her and encircled me, hissing, "We already know."

Alfie looks back at my horrified expression. "It's over, Hollyleaf."

 **Honestly, this was a blast to write! But yes if you want Ivy to get her Donuts back please leave a review and if you liked this story then also leave a review!**

 **#GetIvyDonuts**

 **Also school is coming up for me (Last year of middle school) and the summer holidays are ending (BOOOO) so I will have the next few chapters come out as soon as possible.**

 **Also the next three chapters are actually a three parter and I'm so excited to write them.**

 **Question of the day:**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Replies:**

 **Guest:** Aww thanks for your support. Although why don't you think Rose trains in the Dark forest?

 **That's all for now!**

 **~Zaps**

 **#GetIvyDonuts**


	14. The Vote Part 1

**The curtains opened to reveal two cats, Ivy and Ashfur, who were both seated on their perspective bean bags.**

 **Ivy:** Hello everyone, and welcome back to Hollyleaf's promise at S.L.T.P!

 **Ashfur:** Yes, hello everyone!

 **Ivy:** I'd also like to thank everyone who are helping get a donut.

 **Ashfur: #GetIvyDonuts**

 **Ivy:** And thanks to everyone who supported us! Honestly I would like to give a little speech to honor everyone's support.

 **Ashfur:** Oh, Starclan.

 **Ivy:** Thanks to my mom and dad for raising me. My Crackhead sister who broke her leg falling of stage, a failed attempt to run this show. Thanks sis! Thanks to all my readers and thanks to my crew and staff. Thanks to all those people-

 **Ashfur:** Ivy. Shut up.

 **Ivy:** Fine, even though things were getting good.

 **Ashfur:** This is Hollyleaf's promise, chapter 14; The Vote part 1

* * *

Hollyleaf gawked at the barn cats as they surrounded her. She turned her head to Alfie who had a tiny grin on his face.

"Did you plan this?" She asked, quietly.

He shrugged still grinning and pointed to the roof of the barn, barely noticeable among the dark sky. "In a way yes," He explained, "I didn't realize you were going of to meet Zack until I saw you at the clearing, then I just ran back close enough to the barn so that they could hear us arguing."

"Actually, I saw you two leaving the barn." Rose quipped, "Followed you, heard what you were saying, and rushed back to get the others."

Hollyleaf looked suspiciously at her. "I didn't smell, see, or hear you…"

Alfie, who had cooled off for a moment, nodded in agreement.

Rose snorted. "Maybe I'm just that good." She remarked, snootily.

Jasmine shook her head. "Enough of this," She interrupted her sadly, "Hollyleaf, how could you do this to us? I know we didn't tell you everything but you knew how much we hated them and how badly they had affected us, regardless that you didn't know what they had done –"

"She still betrayed us!" Rose growled, pushing her way through the cats, her tail lashing, "She probably told them mouse dung about us…Or maybe she's a spy! Remember how they said they led a group of cats! Perhaps she's working with them to kill the rest of us!"

We all gasped and Hollyleaf backed away, horrified. The barn cats exchanged glances, whispering quietly to each other. Then Rust burst forward and stood nose to nose with his littermate. "That's a stupid idea, Rose." He shot back, glaring at Rose. She only glared back harder, "Hollyleaf would never do that! We're jumping to assumptions here!"

"She associated with them!"

"Your right. She did but you of all cats should know what it's like to associate with them."

Rose drew back, hurt, but continued the stare down with her sibling. Before they could even begin to argue again Ivy jumped in between them. "Enough, Rust is right. We are making assumptions and it's best for Hollyleaf to explain to us what happened and then judge her fairly on that."

Hollyleaf sighed in relief but Alfie narrowed his eyes. "Can't we just chase her out of the barn right now," He snapped, impatiently scoring his claws through the mud, "We don't need her to get revenge on Yellow and Zack anyway -"

Jasmine squealed as Ivy shook her head. "You weren't supposed to say that! AND no, we cannot drive her out of the barn. She's our friend remember." Ivy reasoned with.

Hollyleaf looked on curiously and said, "Wait you were trying to use me?! I knew something was up but- Look, I'll tell you everything as long as you explain to me what you're talking about and what you needed me for."

The barn cats looked at each other. "We should tell her. It's only fair." Emerald spoke up softly, "I'm fine with it."

Jasmine took a deep breath. "You go first." She told Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

The barn cats looked on in confusion as she told them why she had met up with Yellow and Zack. She told them she had been searching for this Clan, Darkclan, and had wanted to find out if they knew anything. She also told them how it was her both duty and destiny to battle against Darkclan. Their eyes widened as she told them of Clans who lived far, far away and how she had traveled from there and was destined to build her own clan to fight Darkclan. She told them how this Clan had already hurt many cats, including them, and how they would eventually destroy the Clans she had come from. She told them what a Clan was, how it worked, and how she had wanted them to come join her. However, she willingly left out the part about dying and coming back down from Starclan. Finally, she told them about Starclan and how their deceased ancestors go there when they die, taking pleasure at the shock and confusion on their faces.

"So I ask you," Hollyleaf ended, "Will you join me?"

They stared at her, jaws gaping, although Rose didn't seem relatively surprised. Finally, Jasmine stuttered, "Whaaaat?"

Hollyleaf sighed and rolled her eyes, "Perhaps I should start over. You see the reason I met up with Zack was because –"

"We get it." Emerald cut off, "It's just a lot to take in."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Alfie howled, "So you were never here 'looking for your sister'. You probably don't even have one. You lied to us all and now you just want us to follow through with whatever stupid plan you have. AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"

Jasmine shot him a sharp look. "Alfie," Jasmine barked, "Control yourself. I understand where you're coming from but I'm actually glad she told us the truth this time. In fact, I really do like this idea."

The other cats stared at her as though she had grown a second head.

"What?" Rose protested, "It's a crazy idea coming from an even crazier cat! She has been planning to use us for her own use for MOONS and you just let that slide?"

Hollyleaf shuffled around uncomfortably and once again the barn cats began to whisper.

"Yes Rose, she has been planning this idea for quite a while," Ivy defended glancing in Hollyleaf's direction, "But she never acted on any of it till now. Hollyleaf told us her plan and gave us the choice on whether or not we wanted to join. Besides, Darkclan could be the group of cats that Yellow leads!"

Hollyleaf's head instantly snapped back up. "You knew who Darkclan was and I'm just hearing about this now?"

"We should tell her our side of the story," Rust pipped up after he had been silently watching the conversation for a while.

Ivy sighed. "It's best if we just tell you…We met the two during a cold, rainy night. They were roaming around during the rain so we took pity upon them and let them take shelter in our barn. They stayed for a while and we became friends. Honestly, it grew to point where we considered them family. Then they gave us an offer almost exactly like yours. Join some group of cats they called Darkclan and defend the Clan with your life while trying to obtain as much territory and as many cats as possible. We didn't like how it sounded. It was different from the way you said it Hollyleaf, it was like it was an order not an option, not an offer but rather a demand. We declined and they got mad. Well Yellow did. Yes, we did ask them for a share of prey but that was because we had helped them. Then they declined that and things were tense after that. We knew they were mad just not as mad as we thought. I guess...they were mad enough to lure dogs into the barn and the rest is history…-"

Hollyleaf's eyes widened then narrowed. "You said you didn't know what they wanted from you?"

Both sisters glanced sheepishly at each other before shrugging. "We lied." Jasmine dismissed, casually.

Ivy cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, Emerald actually did find out they were luring Dogs into the area but she didn't think much of it and they both convinced her not to tell any one," As she explained this part Emerald looked down sadly while Rust had his tail comfortingly draped over her shoulders, "Then the dogs attacked. I think you know what happened…but during the attack Yellow and Zack weren't in the barn. They came back when it started to get bloody though and well…stuff happened after that." Ivy left of, "The End, I guess."

Rose sniffled softly and looked down. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes, including Emerald, as they remembered the murder of cats they had loved so dearly. **(I like a moment of silence for Bell, Willow, and Smoke. The kitty cats you will never meet.)**

Hollyleaf looked between them suspiciously before her expression changed to one of sadness. "I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea…" She whispered.

Alfie shook his head, the fur under his eyes slightly wet. "We don't need your pity. We just need to figure out what to do with you."

Jasmine nodded, forcing the tears to disappear from her eyes. "I think you know where I stand. Yellow and Zack have already done bad things and…I want justice. And I think you can help me." She said to Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf gave a half smile at her and looked at the others.

"Thanks for your support Jasmine but you seemed to have forgotten one part of your story…" Hollyleaf began, "You never told me how you planned to use me."

Jasmine squirmed uncomfortably before she burst out, "We thought we could use you to hurt them like they hurt us. Get close, then stab em' in the back!"

"Oh, well as long as you remain loyal to your Clan I can do that."

The barn cats glanced at each other before Rose stepped up, "Why should we?" She mewed aggressively, "How do we know you're not exactly like them."

Now they stared at Hollyleaf. "You're just going to have to trust me," She replied, evenly.

By this time, it was barely a little past moon-high and they were still out, standing and arguing as the night carried on.

"Why do we still have her around. This _idea_ of hers could destroy our family even worse than they had. We should drive her out now!" Rose cried.

Jasmine and Ivy jumped to Hollyleaf's defense almost immediately while Alfie agreed with Rose. However, Rust and Emerald remained almost silent. Instead taking the time to watch the two parties to collide.

Finally, Emerald got sick of it. "Enough!" She shouted, "We are getting nowhere by bickering like this! So can you all please calm down and just talk it out!"

The cats were silent and stared at Emerald. "She's right," Ivy answered calmly, "We'll have a vote. If you want to go through with this plan go to Hollyleaf if. Or go to Alfie if you wish to _drive her out_."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Honestly I'm not sure if I liked this chapter all that much…the reactions to Hollyleaf's explanation should have been better.**

 **Also, Hollyleaf and Alfie's votes don't count since the rest of the barn cats are supposed to vote on whose decision to go along with. Plus, I wanted no possibility of a tie so I needed an odd number of cats. I know that with Hollyleaf and Alfie included there are an odd number of cats but I don't really consider Hollyleaf a full on 'barn cat'. This is just one of the many reasons why.**

 **Anyway, Question of the day:**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **If you were a barn cat, who would you vote for?**

 **Replies:**

 **Darth Jay:** Yah! :D #GetIvyDonuts

 **Sugar bell:** Understandable. I like drama but as long as it's developed well. And I do have two plot twists regarding both those pairings… BTW did you mean EmeraldXRust because EmeraldXAlfie is not a thing. At all. Emerald is like 9 moons and Alfie is 35 moons old. Plus she's got a thing going on with Rust.

 **Guest:** Why, thank you! Also, was this update soon enough?

 **Fala:** Thanks for your suggestion. I actually do fix issues like Grammar, sentence structure, little hints I drop, punctuation ect but I do that because I want anyone else who reads that chapter for the first time does not get turned off by stupid mistakes. Trust me it's happened to me before.

As for the first part of the review I'm glad you noticed. I didn't forget the other characters or make any mistakes this was completely on purpose. You see the only characters who have a mean streak are Rose and Alfie **(Rust doesn't count. He's just STUPIDLY oblivious)** and I've revealed why Rose has one but I haven't told you why Alfie does. The barn cats don't usually tell him of for it because there used to it **(They know why he's like that)**. I haven't really revealed most of the character's backstories and Alfie's protectiveness, aggression, and his reaction to Rose lying about Hollyleaf 'bullying' her are the cause of this backstory. The death of Bell, Willow and his father are not the reason why **(They still affected him)**. Remember that Alfie was the one who brought Hollyleaf to the barn and the whole 'Rose bullying situation' was a set off to his aggression. Otherwise, he is the only reason Hollyleaf met the barn cats in the first place. What's his backstory you ask? Well you won't find that out till a little while later in the book. Anyway thanks for your time to read this long and tiring explanation! But just trust me with Alfie. He's one of my favorite characters for a reason ;) His backstory is also very personal to me

 **Anyway thanks for asking that question Fala! You were the first too notice! Or at least the first too comment on it! I purposely gave the entire explanation of Rose's anger but none of Alfie's. I left that a mystery although I don't mind speculation on his backstory!**

 **Bye guys!**

 **~Zaps**

 **#GetIvyDonuts**


	15. The Vote Part 2

**The crowd burst into applause as the curtains opened. Ivy and Ashfur were seated in their respective bean bags.**

 **Ashfur:** Do you ever think they get bored of the same entry line over, and over again.

 **Ivy:** I don't think so.

 **Ashfur** : Your right we should mix things up! Hazeltail! Foxleap! Little help!

 **Ivy:** No! I didn't say-

 **The curtains close and then surprisingly a moment later they open again. Ashfur has a pet tiger, Lionblaze is tied up and hanging by his tail, and Ivy is in a pink tutu.**

 **Ashfur:** Next!

 **Ivy:** Ashfur stop-

 **Ivy's screams are cut of as the curtains close again. When they open Lionblaze, Hazeltail, Foxleap are carrying a throne upon which Ashfur sat on.**

 **Ivy:** ASHFUR STOP-

 **Ashfur:** One more thing please!

 **Curtains close and when they reopen everything is still the same except now Ashfur is eating a donut.**

 **Ivy:** WHAT THE-

 **Curtains close once more and at this point our audience is confused, overwhelmed, and scared. And honestly no one blames them. But finally they open and you see Ivy and Ashfur sitting in their respective been bags.**

 **Ashfur:** Hi! And welcome back to the S.L.T.P. with your host and hostess, Ivy and Ashfur.

 **Ivy stares at him incredulously.**

Ashfur: What? Stop staring.

 **Ivy:** I wasn't-no-ew-Ugh. U suck. At least you're done.

 **Lionblaze screams in the background as Ashfurs tiger chases him around, "He's going to kill me, AHHHHHHH."**

 **Ivy:** Yeah, probably.

 **Ashfur:** Anyway, now that I'm happy we present to you Chapter 15: The Vote, part 2

 **Ivy rolls her eyes but let's the chapter start playing.**

* * *

"Wait but this is ridiculous?!" Jasmine spluttered out.

Ivy shook her head. "Not really. If we wish to go through with this idea this means dedicating our _lives_ to this cause. All of ours. It has to be a group decision."

Hollyleaf, who had been quiet since Ivy announced her idea, nodded. "Ivy's right. One person's wants are not everyone's wants."

Alfie scored his claws through the grass. "Let's get on with this."

Hollyleaf sighed but held up her head high as she stood by a patch of ferns. "Any cats who wishes to join me will move to this patch of ferns. Any cat who agrees with Alfie will go to where he's standing by the boulders."

Both Alfie and Hollyleaf weren't allowed to vote. Hollyleaf wasn't giving up anything so she wasn't allowed to have a say in what the barn cats were going to do. Alfie was already set with his decision so he didn't have to vote. Therefore, there was no chance the vote would end in a tie.

"Let the voting begin."

Slowly but surely the cats began to choose sides.

Alfie sighed when Jasmine walked to Hollyleaf's side.

He rolled his eyes when Ivy joined them a few moments later.

Hollyleaf's ear twitched when Rose joined Alfie and stood proudly on one of the boulders.

 _Hmmm Rose took a lot longer to choose sides then_ _I thought she would…_

Hollyleaf stared after Emerald as she padded over to Alfie's side with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

She really was surprised especially after she honestly considered Emerald a good friend. Both sides stood their ground calmly facing each other. Hollyleaf looked at the divided family. This wasn't how what it was supposed to come down. True, she didn't expect them to jump with first chance they got and they all ride into the sunset with rainbows coming out of their ears and hearts in their eyes but she also didn't expect to break apart an already grieving family.

Then there was Rust. Standing in the middle. His eyes darted from side to side nervously. All the cats had come to a decision except him.

"Come on Rust get over here!" His littermate called from where she was, flexing her claws impatiently. "You better hurry or I'll drag you over here!"

"Rose is right Rust, make a choice."

"Yeah it's not that difficult!"

"Rust you know you would prefer to live like how a clan would. Follow your heart."

"No Rust! Use your head. Cats who want power aren't ever satisfied. Would you follow someone like that?"

"But Hollyleaf doesn't want power!"

"Are we sure about that?"

"How do we know she's not lying?"

"Exactly we don't."

"She broke our trust once, what's to say she's trustworthy enough?"

"Because regardless she's our friend and friends should know each other. Do you really think she is capable of doing something like that?"

"Guys." Hollyleaf called with a calm composed voice. "Stop yelling at each other. You need to let Rust think."

"Why should we?!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

Silence. Dead silence. The only thing you could hear was the howling of the wind as it blew through the trees and rustled the debris and leaves on the forest floor.

Rust looked at all of them angrily. "Your family! Family does not let one cat divide the bonds they have!"

Everyone looked blankly at Rust. Suddenly it was like a solemn and silent, almost sad, air had descended upon them.

"Hey, Hollyleaf?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so, so sorry."

Then he stepped over to Alfie's side.

They won. And it was then did Hollyleaf realize what was going to happen next.

The howls of victory weren't loud enough to block out the sound of Hollyleaf's heart dropping.

 _No…no, No, NO_

It was over. She lost. She lost some of the only friends she had out here to a stupid mistake.

Hollyleaf willed herself to look away as Ivy and Jasmine let her side and slipped away to join the smug cats. What was she supposed to do now….?

"Leave. Either that or we will actually drive you out." Alfie announced triumphantly. And at that moment it was like a thousand emotions raced through his eyes and his eyes dropped just the tiniest bit. Did he finally realize what he was doing? How unbelievably awful he had been?

It's too late now. She forcefully smiled at Ivy and touched noses with Jasmine. She nodded to the other cats. It's over.

"My offer still stands if you ever change your vote…"

"Stop it, Hollyleaf. What's done is done." Ivy muttered looking away.

So Hollyleaf stopped herself from letting out a cry of frustration. She had difficulty walking away as though her paws had been replaced by stones as she wove away from the cats who she had begun to call friends.

"And don't come back!"

 _Why had she given this up?_

"Bye Hollyleaf!"

 _Why do you break bonds that you never wanted to break in the first place?_

"I'm sorry." I called over my shoulder before disappearing into the thick groups of trees that lay ahead.

 _Or perhaps the influence each cat has in your life has to end once they've served the reason there in your life in the first place._

Hollyleaf felt a tear fall from her eyes but she silently flicked it away as she continued walking on.

 _Perhaps she had grown too reliant on them._

Hollyleaf realized how heavy her eyelids felt, after all it was just past moon high and the vast darkness of the forest made her feel something she hadn't felt in a while, loneliness. I have to focus, she reminded herself, I'll need to find other cats, surviving alone in unknown territory is difficult and I've already wasted time.

 _Maybe it was for the best._

Hollyleaf paused before turning in the opposite direction. If she was looking for cats the best place to search is the place she wanted to go to the least.

Hollyleaf remembered how close the twolegplace was to the barn. Twolegs don't usually come out to often in the dark so it was a good idea to take shelter there until dawn.

* * *

Hollyleaf had finally reached the twolegplace and surveyed her surroundings, careful to not make much noise. She was sure because of how dark it was no one would see her especially with her night black pelt.

Hollyleaf leaped up and hooked her claws into the scrapes in the wall before pulling herself up and onto the red brick wall. She climbed on top of the wall as she snaked between twoleg nest. Thankful for how high she was she spotted what looked like a good place to rest, using her tail for balance, she jumped down and found herself in a narrow alleyway, sheltered from view of Twolegs by jagged walls. The walls stood tall against the wind as Hollyleaf creeped through the alleyway. Her stomach hurt as she had not eaten much at sunset. She had only eaten a tiny mouse that Ivy-sorry, that she had caught and that tiny morsel was only a snack.

The alleyway was narrow but looked untouched. From the looks of it looked to uninhibited except for the awful stench floating around. Hollyleaf has seen what it was when she had been perched upon the wall and was disgusted to find a rotting rat carcass. It had been so badly decayed that she could see the white bones pultruding and the hoard of flies that hovered around the body was enough to make her turn away and stick her tongue out in disgust. She would have left to find a better place but the aches she felt in her legs were enough to make her turn and stop.

She yawned and dragged her paws over she found a spot under a ledge of rock ad carefully crept over there avoiding broken pieces of glass. She found a somewhat decent spot and curled up. Shifting somewhat uncomfortably she let her eyes drop.

If only things had been different…

And as she slept she never thought about how bad of an idea it was to sleep when the night was at it's darkest.

* * *

 **HEYO!**

 **So guys I'm back and I'm also done making empty promises of when I'm uploading. I feel like if I put to much pressure to upload then my heart isn't in it which makes for a bad chapter. It feels easier to write now knowing I wanna write for my own sake and because I really want to see my ideas unfold. Personally I think that's a lesson a lot of writers should think about.**

 **Responses:**

 **Darth-Jay:** I don't know. You should probably get some sleep. But on the other hand SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!

 **So question of the day;**

 **How do you honestly feel? Sad? Happy?**

 **~Zap**


End file.
